Eleni's Missing Years
by MCMish
Summary: Chapter 20 is finally up. Eleni arrives at Hogwarts at the commencement of 5th year with no memory of the past and plagued with a reoccurring dream. What is it that Snape knows about her mysterious past? Please read and review.
1. 1&2- The dream, Coming to Hogwarts and t...

Chapter 1 

It was always the same dream. The same dark, swirling shadows and shrouded claw like creatures with faces like reptiles and streaks of flashing lights, as if she was in the midst of a wild electrical storm. And it was always the same screams. Screams and yells, bursting with terror coming from men, women and children, pleading and whimpering for their lives. 

Eleni would shoot up in bed like a frightened rabbit, her heart pounding like a time bomb, trying to untangle the blankets that were twisted round her body like a snake.

The dream had begun a year ago but had accelerated in intensity since arriving at Hogwarts two and a half months ago. The dream so disturbed her that she could never settle back to sleep. She'd go and sit by the window and wait for the dawn to break, before dressing and escaping down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was always the first student to arrive but after sitting and filling her plate, she'd remember the screams and be unable to swallow more than a mouthful of eggs. 

After breakfast Eleni would return to her room to collect her books, scrolls and quill and go to her classes, tired and dispirited, knowing that night fall would soon return and so would the dreaded journey back to bed.  

Some nights in retaliation to the dream, she'd take to sitting up as long as she could in the Gryffindor common room, pretending to read while the others said goodnight before leaving for the comfortable sanctuary of their beds. Once alone Eleni would put her book down and stare at the fire, until it burnt itself out.  

Life had never been easy for her. Since being dumped unceremoniously on the doorstop of an orphanage with a bag of clothes and a tattered blanket at the age of nine, she had been shunted from one Wizarding School to the other. Summer holidays always meant an orphanage, one that had a spare bed and tolerance for the peculiarities that came with her presence.  It had been a relief when she had been invited to enrol at her first Wizarding and Witchcraft school. Finally knowing there was an explanation for all the weird stuff brought relief. 

Because strange things always seem to happen when she was around. Cups and saucers flew across the room when she was angry, rain fell in rooms when she was sad and cakes liked to splatter over people's head. Consequently she was never invited back to the orphanage. 

And for some curious reason, she also never lasted long at he Wizarding schools. Just as she became comfortable at the school, she was asked to leave. 

It was never because of any bad conduct. Her teachers considered Eleni respectful and intelligent. All of them commented favourably on her attitude and diligent work. 

Yet at each Wizarding School, long before she was settled into the school, she'd be called into the principal's office and told she'd have to leave.

The excuses they gave were endless. When the owl came with the inevitable note that the Principal wanted to see her, Eleni would play bets with herself and try and guess what excuse would be played out this time

'This school isn't rich. Your parents, well whoever they were, left you no money.'

Or

'I'm sorry but we no longer have room for you, we already have too many students.'

Or

'We don't have the right curriculum for you, another school would better fill those requirements.'

And it went on and on. 

She knew there had to be more to these sudden expulsions. So in the beginning Eleni would stamp her feet and refuse to leave till she was told the truth. But whatever headmaster it was, would merely cast an obedience charm and her feet would about turn and march swiftly back to the dorms to pack up her belongings. 

Before 'Hogwarts', her last school had been 'The Melvin School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. It had been her longest stay at a school. A whole year. 

A year where she had become hopeful that this was it, that she wouldn't have to shift. After all she surmised, how many Wizarding schools were left, she must be close to the end of the list.

Eleni had been so hopeful at Melvin that she had even permitted herself a complete immersion into the comfortable safe routine of timetables, classes and study that everyone else took for granted. 

But then the inevitable happened. A school owl delivered the message that Professor Pickleton wanted to see her immediately in his office. Downcast and morose she arrived in his office and watched while he paced backwards and forwards, unable to meet her eyes. Even the portraits of the old headmasters covering the wall had turned away. Eleni knew it wasn't a good sign.

'Well you see,' he had begun, stumbling over his words. 'The Ministry, well the school board, well maybe that's a little severe but it has been decided, not unanimously mind you but I think it's better, well I need to let you go. Of course it doesn't mean you're not an excellent student, courteous and hardworking, everyone agrees that you are but Eleni, it's better this way, better for all. We wouldn't want, no it's best this way, yes it is. So I am sorry but I have no choice.'

Eleni knew it was useless arguing. She excused herself, packed and left without saying goodbye to anyone. 'Why don't I know who my parents were?' she asked herself for about the millionth time. 'Could they be out there somewhere, alive and wondering where I am? Or are they dead? And if they are what happened to them? Do I have any other family? If I do, do they know I exist?' 

Her first memory was when was found on the steps of an orphanage. Eleni was interrogated for days but she didn't remember who she was or where she had come from. Her past was stretched out like a long blank canvas. It was like being stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere and not having a clue which direction to swim to reach the mainland. 

Sometimes she considered different ways of investigating her past. But how was she supposed to begin? Eleni didn't even know what her real name was. The nameless one she was nicknamed when they found her. She had been given the name Eleni after Elena the nurse who found her and Devon, after the caretaker who picked her up and carried her inside. 

Several months after leaving Melvin and languishing in another orphanage, an owl arrived with a letter from Professor Dumbledore, inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Eleni had heard of Hogwarts, of Harry Potter and his escape from Voldermort when he was a baby. Word was that Voldermort had returned and that Professor Dumbledore was collecting forces for what looked like to be a final showdown. She didn't waste time and sent a reply back immediately, yet under no illusion that she'd spend the rest of her school life there. 

Eleni arrived at Hogwarts one week after the start of term and in the middle of the night. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her at the great Entrance Hall, holding a long black hat and a block of chocolate.

'Welcome Eleni,' he said, shaking her hand before handing her the chocolate, 'I've been wanting to invite you to this school for a long time.'

'You have?' she asked, taking a tentative bite of her chocolate and feeling the colour return to her cheeks. 

'Yes,' he said, looking her right in the eye, 'and I give you my word that this will be the end of the journey. No more changes of school, your schooling will be completed here.'

At hearing those words, somewhere deep inside of Eleni, a place that she shared with no one, a trembling began, a trembling of disbelief yet hope. Could he be telling her the truth, she wondered? Please let it be so, she thought. 

'Now I know it's somewhat irregular,' he continued again, 'to be truthful I think it's the first time we've sorted someone out in the Entrance Hall but the sorting ceremony was a week ago and,' his eyes twinkled as he looked at her, 'and I doubt you would have wanted to be sorted with the first years.'

Eleni smiled nervously but remained still as he dropped the hat onto her head.

She looked up as the hat moved, twisting first one way and then the other.

'Yes, yes,' it said, 'another difficult one. Could really be placed in any of the houses. Would do well in all of them but I must make a choice. Now let's see, where shall I put her. Yes, of course, it's obvious. Where else are the investigative sources the strongest? I will put her in Gryffindor!' 

Dumbledore chuckled and called out. 

'See Professor McGonagall,' he said, into the shadows. 'Told you she'd be sorted into Gryffindor.' 

Eleni gaped as a tall, severe looking witch appeared out of the darkness.

'As always Albus you are right,' said Professor McGonagall, staring at the tiny suitcase by Eleni's feet. 'Where are the rest of your things?' she asked.

Eleni blushed. 'That's all there is.'

'I had Hagrid go to Diagon Alley to collect the books you'll need for the school year,' said Professor Dumbledore. 'You'll find everything in your room.'

Eleni stared at him, dumbfounded, lost for words. She was unaccustomed to such kindness. 'Thankyou,' she eventually stammered. 

'Well if that is all, I will retire to my quarters. Professor McGonagall will escort you to your room.'

'Well then,' said the tall witch, 'come along Eleni. We'll get you fed first and then I'll show you to the Gryffindor tower. I'm afraid that at this stage you'll be on your own, as the girl's dormitories are full but never mind, after so many orphanages you might welcome the privacy.' 

'Thankyou,' Eleni said again, too overwhelmed to say anything else. Hogwarts was already beginning to feel more home than any other of the places she had lived in.  

**Chapter 2**

Five minutes into her first potions class and Eleni was in no doubt that the stories about Professor Snape were by no means an exaggeration. At "Melvin" she had done well in Potions but was under no illusion about her prowess with the subject. Professor Blockmarble, the Potions Master at "Melvin", had been tardy with his punctuality. He never followed the set curriculum and usually let them out fifteen minutes before the end of class.

When Eleni entered Snape's classroom down in the dungeons she felt a cold blast of air across her back. It was like the air had managed to soak through her clothes, leaving her shivering with cold. That's when she noticed a tall, sallow faced man, draped in black, standing at the front of the class, watching her with black, coal eyes.

'So,' he announced, with a menacing note to his voice when the class the settled in their seats, 'we have a new student. Another Gryffindor.'

The Slytherins turned and looked at her like she was some muggle who had ended up in Hogwarts by accident. Draco Malfoy sniggered and nudged Crabbe and Goyle who were making faces at her.

Eleni ignored them and stared at her feet in acute embarrassment, hating Snape for singling her out like that.  

'All right,' he suddenly snapped before giving his wand a wave. Ingredients to a potion magically appeared in front of them. 'Today we are going to study the art of memory enhancement. Something many of you are in desperate need of. Now open your books to Chapter four and begin to follow the steps.' 

Eleni shuddered as she opened her book. The way he had looked at her when he had said, 'memory enhancement'. As if he knew of the large chunk of her past missing.

She was busy reading through the chapter and didn't notice him sidle up behind her.

'Miss Devon I presume,' Snape whispered, causing her to almost leap to the ceiling in shock. His voice was slow and deliberate, pronouncing each syllable with the utmost care. 

'Yes, I'm Eleni Devon,' she whispered nervously, half turning to face him and being greeted by the most unfriendliest eyes she had ever seem.

'Mmmm. So let's see, your last potions teacher was?'

Eleni went to answer but he put up his hand to silence her. 

'No, let me guess,' he said. 'Your last school was Melvin, so your last Potions teacher would have had to be Professor Blockmarble.

'Yes,' Eleni said weakly.

'Ah yes, Professor Blockmarble,' continued Professor Snape as if talking to himself, 'the illustrious Professor Blockmarble, who considers himself the best Potions master, the Wizard world has ever had the pleasure to have seen.'

By the way, Snape's lip was curling, Eleni was in no doubt that he was not being facetious. 

'Well,' he said, 'don't let me interrupt your work. Continue.'

She picked up her tiny scalpel and despite being aware of the ominous presence breathing down her neck, sliced in half the chief ingredient, a big green dried up beetle.

'Miss Devon,' Snape whispered menacingly. 'What do you think you're doing?'

Eleni swallowed and looked at him. 'Cutting up the beetle for the potion.'

'Oh really, cutting up the beetle?' he snapped. He waved his wand and produced another beetle. 'I suggest that this time you do it properly. Doing it that way spoils the beetle's powers, renders it useless.'

Eleni looked down at her beetle helplessly before moving her eyes discreetly to the other Gryffindors for help. Behind Snape's back, Hermoine was making an array of hand movements, trying to demonstrate the best way to begin the dissection.

But as quick as a flash, Snape whirled around and caught Hermoine in mid flight.

'Miss Granger,' he sneered, 'as always ready to show off. That little effort just lost Gryffindor ten points. Do it again and it'll be detention.'

Eleni watched Hermoine's scarlet face, turn away. Even she knew Hermoine was a top student, destined one day to be a prefect. Other than getting an answer wrong, losing points for Gryffindor would be one of the worst things that could happen to her. 

'Now Miss Devon,' said Snape, turning back to her, 'surely you don't need anyone else's help, not after experiencing the brilliance of Professor Blockmarble.'

Eleni looked from him to the beetle.

'I'm waiting,' he continued, with his arms folded.

Eleni tightened her grip on the scalpel. Well here goes she thought. If he wants a dissection, I'll give him a dissection. She took a deep breath and plunged the knife in.

'No,' he spat. 'Wrong! Five points from Gryffindor.'

'Professor Snape,' she said, putting the scalpel down. 'The truth is I don't know what to do. I've never had to dissect anything. Professor Blockmarble didn't really believe in practical work.'

Snape's lip curled like he didn't believe a word she was saying. 'Oh really.'

'I am telling you the truth,' she said, aware that the whole class had gone silent and was listening to their conversation.

'So am I to conclude Miss Devon, that for a fifth year your knowledge of Potions is what you would call, sub standard.'

'Yes, I guess you can say that Professor Snape. And I also agree with you that Professor Blockmarble wasn't much of a teacher.'

Snape's robes billowed back, like there had been a sudden gust of wind in the room. Eleni kicked herself for not keeping quiet, worried that she had gone too far. It was apparent that he wasn't someone to cross. 

He leaned towards her, his black eyes boring right into her like a drill, probing and searching her mind for its secrets, for its very essence. Eleni didn't know how but somehow with every bit of will power she could muster, she maintained neutral eye contact as the moments ticked past. Her whole body was trembling and she knew she was blushing but there was no way she was going to let him intimidate her. 

Finally he took a step back but maintained eye contact even though the intensity had lessened. Eleni thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, like he had seen something that had puzzled him but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. 

'Well Miss Devon,' he said, 'if you're to catch up, you're going to have to work extremely hard.' She saw him look sourly in Neville's direction. 'Although by the standard of some of this class that shouldn't be too difficult.'

And with that final comment, Snape moved away to look for someone else to torment.

Eleni didn't began to breath easily, till the end of class, when she was well away from the dungeons and on her way to Herbology.

The others were full of praise for the way she handled Snape.

'That took guts the way you didn't look away when he was staring right down you,' said Ron, as they dug up 'bugleweeds' in Herbology.

'He just has to glance in my direction and I'm shaking,' said Neville.

'He just wanted to get to me,' said Eleni, 'going on and on about Professor Blockmarble.'

'I don't think it was nice the way he was putting him down,' said Hermoine.

'Well,' admitted Eleni, 'I hate to say this but he's right. Professor Blockmarble had to be the worse teacher I've ever had. He really was hopeless.'

'Anyway don't let Snape get to you,' Ron told her. 'He hates everyone in Gryffindor.'

'I thought I was going to die when he wouldn't leave me alone,' she said.

Ron laughed. 'I loved the way you plunged that scalpel into the beetle. That really showed him.'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'he's a champion at intimidation. But the good news for you, is that he likes to concentrate his venom in my direction.' 

'No way,' called out Neville, 'he hates me more.'

'Yeah and who loses us the most points in Potions,' said Harry.

'Yes but who does he yell at the most,' insisted Neville, whose voice had begun to shake just at the mere thought of Professor Snape unleashing his fury on him.

'He doesn't like me very much either,' inserted Hermoine. 'You saw how he was with me today.'

'And you're his top student,' said Harry.

'Except for his Slytherin pets,' said Ron, 'I don't think he likes anyone.'

'Now enough of Professor Snape,' said Professor Sprout, coming over to check their work, 'and more concentration on your digging. "Bugleweeds" are very delicate.'

'Thanks for trying to help me before,' Eleni whispered to Hermoine, when Professor Sprout had turned away. 'I'm just sorry it cost you points.'

'Thanks but look if you need any help with potions, outside of class that is, just let me know. Okay?'

'Thanks, I appreciate it,' said Eleni, taking another easy breath. Things at Hogwarts weren't too bad after all, well except for Professor Snape.


	2. 3. Potions accident and Detention

Disclaimer: I didn't add one the last time as I was new at this uploading thing and am still feeling my way around. But the universe of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful imagination of JK Rowling.

Rating is G for now, although there won't be consensual sex between underage students and teachers. I'm okay about others who do it but I don't feel comfortable about it. Hope whoever reads the story will enjoy it.

  


**Chapter 3**

Eleni knew that the constant interruptions to her schooling had placed her in a disadvantageous situation. Her knowledge and ability in certain subjects like potions and transfiguration, was limited and at times as naïve as a first years. Eleni had to admit, that in some ways Snape had been right. If she was to catch up to the others, she'd have to work extra hard.

So during the first few months at Hogwarts, life consisted of classes and cramming in the library. Little time was devoted to exploring her surroundings except when the staircases chose to move, causing her to get lost. 

In fact Eleni was so busy, that at first she didn't notice that the dream that had begun sporadically at "Melvin" was on its insidious march. From a once a week occurrence, it increased its frequency to every second night and when it was sure it had caught her in its tentacles, it came every night. And no longer was it a dream with benign images but a dream brimming with malevolence and darkness. 

One night when the bloodcurdling screams were like razors scraping at her insides, Elena shot up in bed with the sudden realisation that this wasn't just a dream invading her subconscious. This was something that had happened, something she had witnessed and somehow had caused. Those people were screaming and begging for their lives because of her. 

Eleni recoiled in horror at the insight and remained awake for the rest of the night. She replayed the dream over and over in her mind searching for clues, desperate to unravel the dream's secrets and learn why she had landed on the orphanage steps with no memory of the past. 

Who were the people screaming? Had she known them? And what about the creatures with the reptile faces? What and who were they? 

From that night, a full nights sleep was a thing of the past. And consequently the lack of sleep began to wear her down. The inroads she had made with her schoolwork began eroding away. Staying awake in class or indeed the library took every "awake and alert" charm she knew but soon not even these charms were strong enough. It was left to sheer will power to keep going. 

**********

Eleni stifled her yawns while listening to Snape's instructions. He was in a particular acid mood that day, deducting points for the tiniest infraction. Everyone kept silent, concentrating on what he was saying. Not even the Slytherins felt safe from his wrath. 

'Come on,' Eleni urged herself, when her eyelids began falling, 'stay awake and concentrate.'

She knew that if there was one place she needed all her wits, it was potions and especially today with Snape's mood. 

After that first terrible class with Snape, Eleni made sure that at every lesson she sat in the back row, hidden behind Harry and Ron. That way she mused, Snape would forget that she existed. 

So far she had been lucky. Each time he did move towards the back of the class, he'd be diverted by Harry and Ron, who he loved taking points off. And sitting across them was Neville, someone else that distracted Snape and stopped him from wandering too close to her.

The ploy worked beautifully. Snape hadn't looked or spoken to her since that day.

Although Eleni had to admit that something strange was going on that day. Each time she had tried to hide behind the others, Snape moved, so she'd be in his line of vision. As yet he hadn't looked at her but Eleni had a sneaking suspicion, he knew exactly where she was and what she was up to. She had to wonder whether the rumour of his reading minds was true.  

'Begin,' she heard him snap.

Eleni gathered in her ingredients for the stomach-curdling potion and began cutting, stopping intermittently to rub the weariness out of her eyes. She was slicing some "bayberry" root, when a loud noise startled her.

Her head whirled round looking for the source of the crash and to her horror she saw her cauldron in pieces on the ground. 

'Oh my God I'm done for,' she moaned inwardly. 'How can I be so stupid? Fancy knocking my cauldron over.' 

'Miss Devon,' whispered a deadly voice from the front of the room.

But Eleni made no sign that she had heard him. Not the first time Snape said her name, nor the second time or even the third. Instead she sat transfixed, staring at the shattered pieces on the ground, as if she couldn't believe that she had caused it.

Green, murky liquid that had been brewing before the cauldron met with the unfortunate accident, was bubbling and spreading like lava across the floor, giving out a rotten egg smell.

'Pooh,' cried Draco Malfoy at the top of his voice. 'What is that smell?'

Eleni fingered her wand, making a quick search of her mind for a cleaning and repair charm but her mind had gone blank like an empty nest.

'Miss Devon.'

Eleni looked up and was startled to see that Professor Snape had swept down the aisle and was now leaning over her desk, like a serpent ready to pounce. He usual sallow complexion had turned blacker than the storm clouds she had seen that morning from her window.

'Miss Devon,' he said yet again, when certain he had her full attention. 'How many times must I call you? Or is that you think I have nothing better to do?'

Eleni's entire face and head burnt with shame and humiliation. 'I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you.'

'Obviously not.'

Through the corner of her eye, Eleni saw Harry and the others nod support. Draco meanwhile was sniggering at her discomfort.

'It was an accident Professor Snape,' she said.

'Oh really,' he said, his voice biting with sarcasm, 'an accident. Apparently Professor Blockmarble never bothered to address your clumsiness.'

Eleni wanted to argue her defence, insist that it was an accident, that she hadn't done it on purpose but by the look on Professor Snape's face, she decided it was safer to keep quiet.

'Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention tonight,' he said sharply, his mouth barely moving. 'Now clean up this mess before I give you a weeks worth of detentions.'

Eleni reached for her wand but stopped when she saw the sneer on his face.

'Oh no Miss Devon,' he said, 'no unnecessary wand waving in this classroom, you should know that.' He moved his own wand and manifested a dirty rag, which he threw at her. 'No, I rather you clean it the way a muggle would.'

Eleni took the rag and got down on her knees to clean up the mess. She was conscious of Snape watching her and was thankful that her face was facing the ground, so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Why oh why couldn't she own an invisibility cloak like Harry, so she could throw it over herself and make a run for it?

After a few moments, obviously satisfied that she was doing as she was told, he turned away, his black robes swishing with the sudden movement.

'No Longbottom,' Eleni heard him snarl as he walked away. 'The potion is not meant to be purple. Five points from Gryffindor.'

She heard the murmur of dissent from the Gryffindors and the triumphant chuckles from the Slytherins.

Eleni mopped up the green caustic liquid, holding her breath each time a splash of liquid bit into her arm. Better to suffer in silence she decided than draw any more attention to herself.

Just as she was finishing the bell sounded and luckily Snape dismissed the class and immediately left for his office. Eleni quickly washed out the rag and deposited the remains of her cauldron on Snape's desk for him to repair.

'Bad luck about your detention,' said Harry, as they later sat in Transfiguration, waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

'I'm certainly not looking forward to it,' she said. 'The less I see of Snape the better.'

'Last time we had detention,' said Ron, 'we had to pickle rat's brain. Aaaargh. It was vile.'

'Thanks, a lot,' she said in disgust. Hogwarts she thought, was certainly not turning out to be that nice, comfortable place she was hoping for.

There were no classes after Transfiguration, so Eleni went to the library to study. Because of her tiredness, she had become behind in her work and was desperate to put in a couple of good hours before she had to go to detention.

However her eyelids were swollen with fatigue and she wanted nothing more than to sink her head down onto the desk and fall asleep.

Except for a few 2nd Years who were reading an adventure story about a dragon, that accidentally went through a portkey and landed on an uninhabited planet, the library was empty.

Eleni took out her parchment and quill and opened her History book. She began reading about the Goblin wars but she was so tired that the letters began moving like a jigsaw puzzle hit by a tornado. 

This is useless she decided. I might as well shut my eyes for a couple of minutes. I'm not going to get anything done the way I'm going.

Eleni gratefully put her head on her history book and sighed with relief as she closed her eyes.

A hand was shaking her. 

'Go away,' she mumbled, 'leave me alone. Can't you see I'm sleeping?'

'Eleni you better wake up,' said a voice.

'I don't want to.'

The shaking increased. 'Eleni you better wake up. Aren't you supposed to be at detention?'

Eleni's eyes flew open. Hermoine was standing, watching her with a quizzical look.

'What are you talking about? I just closed my eyes about a minute ago.'

'I think it was longer than a minute. Dinner was over ages ago.'

Eleni jumped off her chair knocking it over. 'I'm done for,' she said, throwing her books and things together. 'He's going to kill me for this.'

'Look,' said Hermoine, 'you better go, don't worry about your things, I'll take them back to your room.' 

'Thanks, I really owe you one,' Eleni called out, tearing out of the library and racing in the direction of the dungeons. Some days she thought, aren't worth getting up for.

She almost slipped and fell down the stone steps leading to Snape's classroom. Eleni didn't even bother knocking on the thick wooden door when she reached it. She just opened it and ran in, hoping that Snape had forgotten about the detention too.

But he was there. Sitting at his desk doing corrections.

'Well Miss Devon,' he said, not even bothering to lift his head, 'how nice of you to finally arrive.'

'I'm sorry Professor Snape, I really am but I must have been tired and I closed my eyes for only a minute and then…'

'Enough,' he snapped. 'I don't want to hear another word.'

'I just want to explain.'

Snape looked up. 'I said enough.' 

Eleni stood quietly while he scrutinized her.

'Now Miss Devon,' he continued quietly, 'you know how I value and expect punctuality in my classes?'

She nodded.

'I expect the same punctuality when I give out detention. This infraction will cost you a week's detention.' He voiced lowered as he watched her. 'And if you're late again, it will be another week's detention. Do I make myself clear?'

Eleni tried to say yes but her throat had dried out like a parched desert. All she could manage was a nod.

'Very well,' he said, standing and moving to a shelf bursting with bottles of all sizes and colours. 'Now come over here.'

Eleni moved cautiously towards him.

'I've had many commitments over summer,' he said, 'and haven't had a chance to take an inventory of this mess. I want you to take everything down, get rid of them empty bottles and date and catalogue the rest. Clear?'

'Yes Professor Snape.'

Eleni breathed in relief when he returned to his desk and to his corrections. She began to unpack the shelf, trying not to think about the week's detention and trying to ignore the many peculiar things floating in the bottles. 

Tails, eyes of different shapes and colours, what looked like some sort of prehistoric fish, brains of every size imaginable and liquids or every texture and colour. Once the shelves were cleared and the empty bottles discarded to one side, Eleni began to catalogue the rest in her neatest writing.

Perhaps she thought, she could ask Snape to defer the detentions for a while until she had caught up with her work. However one look at Snape's determined look as he slashed his quill across someone's homework promptly changed her mind.

A sudden knock at the door startle her.

'Come in,' Snape said curtly.

Eleni's eyes opened wide with surprise. Professor Dumbledore. 

Snape appeared surprised too, jumping to his feet.

'Headmaster.'

'Severus I need to talk…,' Professor Dumbledore began but stopping when he saw her.

'Eleni,' he smiled. 'How  nice to see you.'

'Hello Professor Dumbledore,' she said shyly, wishing he taught potions and not Snape. Life would certainly be easier. Noticing Snape's glare in her direction, Eleni turned and continued cataloguing.

'Severus,' she heard Professor Dumbledore say, 'I have news, I need to talk to you. Can you come to my office later tonight when you're free?'

'Of course headmaster.'

'Very well I'll expect you. Goodnight Eleni.'

'Goodbye Professor Dumbledore,' she said, turning and noticing a bright glint in Snape's eyes, a contrast to his usual dour look.

She went back to her work wondering what news Professor Dumbledore had. It had to be something important for him to come all this way to the Dungeons. Eleni was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Snape was standing behind, looking over her shoulder, checking her work. 

She jumped and took a sharp breath, which made her cough in pain.

Snape clicked his tongue in irritation.

'Miss Devon, contrary to what you might believe, I don't bite.'

'Sorry I just didn't realise you were there,' she said. Yeah right you don't bite, she thought.

'Alright,' he said, seemingly satisfied with her work. 'That's enough for today. You can continue tomorrow. There are shelves in my office that need to be catalogued too.

'Oh and Miss Devon,' Snape said, as she moved to the door, 'don't think I don't know what you've been up to.'

Eleni turned and looked at him.

'Hiding behind Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, thinking that I've forgotten you exist.'

Eleni couldn't even look at him. He had known all along and she thought she had been so clever.

'And another thing Miss Devon,' he continued. 'I suggest you retire early tonight and get a full nights sleep. How are you going to learn anything in my class, if you can't manage to stay awake?'

Eleni was momentarily lost for words. She wondered how much more he knew about her.

'I'll try Professor Snape.'

'Good. Now you better go.'

Eleni almost ran out the door.


	3. 4. Snape & Dumbledore talk

**Chapter 4**

'A week's detention with Snape,' cried Hermoine, her mouth dropping open in horror, 'and just because you were late. You poor thing.' 

Eleni leaned back in her armchair and stretched her feet in front of the Gryffindor fire.

'I'm not looking forward to it,' she grimaced painfully.

'Well it's what keeps him going,' said Hermoine. 'Giving detention and deducting points.'

'Other than him being there,' said Eleni, 'detention wasn't too bad. He was cross but he didn't yell or anything, just made me clean out a shelf and catalogue what didn't need to be thrown out. Then in the middle of it all Professor Dumbledore turned up.'

'What did you say?' called Harry from across the room, where Ron and he were playing chess. Did you say Professor Dumbledore turned up?'

'It's rude to listen to other people's conversations,' said Hermoine. 'Concentrate on your chess game.'

'It's Ron's move,' he said. 'So what's this about Professor Dumbledore?'

'He came to see Snape but only for a minute.'

'Tell me please,' laughed Ron, 'that he was there to sack Snape.'

Eleni smiled and listened to the others laughing.

'No,' she said. 'He said something about having some news for him and for Snape to see him in the office tonight. He wasn't going to talk with me being there.'

'Wonder what all that's about,' said Harry.

'Do you think, it has anything to do with what you told us,' Ron said to Harry. 'Remember when Dumbledore sent him off to do something after Voldemort came back?'

'It seems a logical explanation,' said Hermoine turning to Eleni. 'You heard didn't you, about what happened at the Triwizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire.'

'Some of it,' said Eleni, 'but not everything. I heard that Harry was almost killed, that a boy called Cedric was killed and that Voldemort had come back.'

At the mention of Cedric's name, Harry, Ron and Hermoine's eyes turned downcast with sadness. For a moment no one spoke. 

'It was horrible,' Hermoine told her. 'Poor Cedric.'

'It was the worse day of my life,' said Ron.

Harry looked at the sad faces and decided to change the subject.

'When I told Professor Dumbledore that Voldermort had returned,' he explained to Eleni,  'he said to Snape "you know what I must ask you to do" and Snape agreed and left.'

'You see,' said Ron, 'Snape was a death eater.'

'Who knows, he still might be one,' said Harry, studying the chess pieces.

'Come on Harry,' said Hermoine, 'you know how implicit Professor Dumbledore is in his trust for Snape.'

'Well anyway,' continued Ron, 'our guess is that Snape is acting as a double agent.'

'That's interesting,' said Eleni, trying to absorb everything that was being said. 'Snape told me that his shelves are a mess because he's had assignments to do over summer.'

'Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could turn into beetles like Rita Skeeter and listen to what Professor Dumbledore is saying to Snape,' said Hermoine.

'How is Rita going?' asked Harry.

'Oh she's doing great,' laughed Hermoine. 'Enjoying her life in the jar. I was thinking of getting another beetle to keep her company.'

Eleni looked at them, not quite following the conversation.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine laughed when they saw the puzzled expression on her face.

'Don't worry,' Ron told her, 'it's a long story.'

'A very long one,' said Harry.

'And if it wasn't so late,' said Hermoine, 'I'd tell you the whole story now but it'll have to wait till tomorrow, as I can't keep my eyes opened.'

'I'm with you Hermoine,' yawned Harry.

'No arguments from me,' said Ron. 'We can finish this chess match tomorrow.'

'Coming to bed Eleni?' asked Hermoine 'You look worn out.'

'Umm no, well yes in a minute, I just want to finish the rest of this chapter,' she said, pointing to the open book in her lap.

'Okay then, goodnight,' said Hermoine.

'Night,' said Harry and Ron with another huge yawn.

'Pleasant dreams,' said Eleni, watching them leave for their respective dorms.

******************

Snape raised his hand and watched the door slide open.

'Headmaster you wanted to see me,' he said, as he walked into the office.

'Yes Severus,' said Dumbledore. 'Please take a seat.'

Snape sank comfortably into the leather chair and watched with hooded eyes as Dumbledore paced the room as if collecting and organising his thoughts before sitting behind his desk.

'I apologise that I haven't had a chance to speak to you since your last return,' he began.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the terrible hiss of pain. At his last encounter with Voldemort, Voldemort had struck him down with the cruciatus curse. He had almost been too weak to get away and had only just managed to apparate back to Hogwarts in time. 

'Am I to presume that you've recovered from your injuries?' asked Dumbledore, watching him with concern.

'Yes headmaster, I have recovered.'

'Madam Pomfrey said you were near death when you apparated back. I would hate to lose you Severus.'

'Voldemort was in a particularly vicious mood that day,' said Snape. 'Lucky for me his powers have lessened considerably after his "priori incantatem" with Potter. I didn't get the full brunt of his curse. Yet with his supporters standing firm beside him, it's only a matter of time before he regains his loss power and begins his march.'

'So he knew about you?' asked Dumbledore.

Snape leant back in his chair.

'At first I was able to convince him of my loyalty. So much so, he demanded that I brew him a potion, one that the Ministry has strict guidelines with. A potion so strong that it would enable one who drinks it, power to break every charm and protection Hogwarts has. If Voldemort had had that potion we'd be mere flies trapped in his web.'

Dumbledore stood and wearily moved to the Pensieve. Fawkes and Snape watched him intently.

'How did you resolve that situation?' Dumbledore asked him.

'My plan was to change the strengths of some of the ingredients, so to render him helpless and further weaken his powers but then…'

'What?'

'He knew headmaster. He knew what side I was really working for.'

'And you denied it?'

'Of course. But he knew. That's when he attacked. I just managed to get out in time. And such a pity, all that time I spent regaining his trust. Gone in an instant.'

'It's what I feared,' said Dumbledore, touching his temple with his wand and depositing a thought into the pensieve. 'That's why Severus I wanted to talk to you in private.'

'Yes headmaster.'

'I suspect that someone in the Ministry is also working as a double agent. But this person is working on the side of Voldemort and I suspect it was this person who informed him of your true alliance.'

Snape nodded. 'It is as I suspected. But who?'

'I have my suspicions,' said Dumbledore, 'but as yet no proof. Whoever it is has placed enough protective charms around themselves, as to foil any disclosure spell.'

'Not Lucios Malfoy?' asked Snape.

'No. Everyone knows what side he's on.' 

'But you have your suspicions?'

'Yes but that's all they are, suspicions.' 

Snape noticed that the pictures in the portraits were watching him soberly.

'Do you want me to try again with Voldemort?' he asked.

'Goodness no,' said Dumbledore. 'Voldemort and his death eaters would not hesitate to kill you. No, we will gather and wait for his next move. I have also taken the liberty to speak to Harry and have expressively forbidden him not to leave the castle grounds under any circumstances without permission or being accompanied.'

'But headmaster,' said Snape, trying hard to soften his sarcastic tone. 'You know Potter has that invisibility cloak and you know how he and Mr Weasley are with the rules.'

'Sirius has spoken to him too. Harry understands the seriousness of the situation, especially after Cedric Diggory's death. I assure you he won't be breaking any rules. Oh and Severus, for now I don't want you leaving the castle grounds either. I wouldn't want to lose you, especially not now.'

Snape sighed unhappily. 'Yes Headmaster.'

'I'll let you know when there are further developments,' said Dumbledore.

Snape stood and moved to the door.

'Oh and Severus one more thing. I noticed today that Eleni Devon had detention?'

'Yes, an unfortunate accident with her cauldron.'

'Do you think she is beginning to remember?' Dumbledore asked.

'Perhaps,' said Snape. 'Certainly she is being plagued by troubled sleep.'

'The other professors said she is distracted in class and finds it hard to concentrate.'

'Yes I would concur with that,' said Snape.

'Severus,' said Dumbledore, moving back to his desk, sitting and inviting Snape to do the same thing. 'I'd appreciate it greatly if you kept a friendly eye on Eleni. Monitor her disposition and if you can without raising too much suspicion, discover how much she is remembering, if at all.'

Snape paled. 'But headmaster, surely Minerva, being master at Gryffindor would be better suited…'

'Severus,' said Dumbledore, watching him closely, 'you know yourself that you are better suited. You understand Eleni's situation better than anyone.'

Snape rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'Very well, if you insist.'

'I do Severus, because it would be devastating if her memory made a sudden return and no one was there to support her.' 

Snape's eyebrows moved skywards.

'So you will keep a watch on her Severus?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes headmaster,' sighed Snape.

******************

There was a crack of thunder seconds before the room fell into darkness. Like black ink from an octopus, it ran up and down her body, as if it wanted to attack her soul.

'Lumos, lumos,' cried frantic voices.

'What's going on,' cried a male voice. 'My wand is as useless as a twig. I thought there were protective charms around this place.'

'My wand is useless too,' yelled someone else.

'Oh my God, those lightening flashes are coming closer. In a moment they're going to be on top of us.'

A strike of lightening crashed through the roof, it's edge jagged like a knife, lighting the room like a Christmas tree.

Screams and the sounds of people scrambling to get away.

She turns and sees the dark shadows. She sees now that they are wearing are masks. Reptile masks.

One of them cracks its wand. More screams.

'Please no. No.' This time it's a woman's voice. 'Help me please.'

Another crack of the wand and the woman is dead before she hits the ground.

'Mother, mother,' Eleni hears herself cry out. She realises that she is screaming too. 'What have I done?'

The reptiles look at each other and crack their wands once again.

More screams and then darkness envelops the room.

***********

Eleni jumped up whimpering, her dark hair wet with sweat plastered against her head. For a moment she has no idea where she is but then realises that she has fallen asleep in the chair down in the Gryffindor common room.

'Oh my God,' she cries in despair. 'I killed her. I killed my own mother. It was my fault she died.' 

'No more, no more,' she told the dream. 'You have to leave me alone. I've got to get of here. This room is closing down on me. I need fresh air, to try and sort this out in my mind.'

Eleni picked up her wand and snuck out of the common room.

'A little late,' said the portrait of the fat woman, as Eleni clamoured out.

'Leave me alone,' she says. Let them find her she decides, what does she care. If she gets expelled so what. It's what she deserves. 

'Lumos,' she whispered to her wand, as she crept along the wall, making her way to the entrance hall.

Snape saw the faint light in the distance, as he came out of Professor Dumbledore's office.

'Hmmp,' he thought, 'a student sneaking around. And most probably Potter. Won't he be in trouble especially after his talk with the headmaster.' 

Snape's lip curled at the prospect of catching him sneaking out of the castle. He followed silently, as the shadow made its way outside and to the lake. 

He moved to the castle's doorway and touched his eyes with the tip of his wand, turning them into cat's eyes, making it possible to see in the dark.

Snape took a closer look. 'Oh dear it's Eleni Devon.' He watched, as the dark figure, looked around before settling down by the lake.

Snape could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking, that she was crying.

He took a tentative step towards her, relishing the fact that catching her outside the castle in the middle of the night would cost Gryffindor at least 50 points if not more.

But then he stopped, ran his hand through his hair and remembered his conversation with Dumbledore about the girl. 

It would serve no one he decided, catching her, deducting points. And he certainly wasn't equipped to deal with a distraught girl. No it was better that he kept watch and make sure she remained safe. 

Her shoulders continued shaking for a long time, as she buried her head further and further down into the folds of her cloak.

At one point Snape took another step towards her, filled with the unfamiliar emotion of sorrow at her distress. But he restrained himself, not wanting her to know she was being watched, not knowing what he'd do if he was spotted.

But he did wonder what memory the dream had brought her this time. 


	4. 5. Blacking out in Snape's office

**Chapter 5 **

When Eleni arrived for detention, she was surprised to find Snape sitting at his desk, his hands steepled in thought, instead of correcting the pile of parchments beside him.

'Glad to see that you've learnt the art of punctuality Miss Devon' he said curtly, when she walked in.

Eleni thought it best not to answer and instead waited for instructions. All day she had been unsteady on her feet, swaying whenever she stood in one place. She suspected that if she dared to stop moving, even for a second, that she'd probably fall asleep standing up and topple over. And that she decided was not the best way of commencing detention with Snape, who would be only too glad to add another week of detentions to her woes.

He stood up abruptly. 'Follow me,' he snapped. 'I'll show you what I want done in my office.'

His office was even colder than his classroom. Eleni shivered and glanced longingly at the empty fireplace, wondering if she dare ask him to light it. But one look at his sour face changed her mind.

The airless room had a strong acidic odour from the chemicals he used to store his ingredients. But there was another, almost familiar scent in the room. Eleni sniffed and looked around the room. To one corner, she observed that Snape had clumps of herbs and roots, drying and hanging in mid air. She moved closer and allowed the pungent aroma to move through her skin, travel up her nose and to her brain. 

It didn't happen often but every now and again she'd get a strange sensation like the one she was having at that moment. She knew it wasn't the first time she had smelt the scent the herbs and roots were giving out. But as she reached into her mind to make the memory clearer, it evaded her, moving away every time she got close. Eleni hated these moments. It was like she was being teased, left high and dry and frustrated with no where to go. 

'Well Miss Devon,' said Snape interrupting her thoughts but looking at her with interest, 'I never knew my office was so fascinating. May I remind you why you're here.'

'I'm sorry,' she said but still unable to take her eyes away from the herbs and roots, 'it's just that…well,' Eleni shook her head. 'It doesn't matter,' she said.'

'I suggest,' he said, 'that you turn your eyes to that shelf over there, otherwise you're going to be here all night.'

'Yes Professor Snape.'

Eleni sighed and began taking down the bottles and vials, fighting down the bile that was threatening at the base of her stomach. The last thing she wanted was to throw up in Snape's office but the animal foetuses, hearts, livers and blood vessels floating in clear liquids, made everything he had in his classroom benign. It was difficult not to retch. 

And if being exhausted and repulsed by what was in the bottles wasn't bad enough, not to mention the overpowering aroma of herbs, having a spectre such as Snape watching her, was disconcerting and unnerving to say the least. Eleni could feel his eyes boring into her back.

She would have presumed that he'd leave her and return to the classroom or at least busy himself with some task. But instead he sat on the edge of his desk, probably in the hope of distracting her and having an excuse to snarl at her. 

His presence so disturbed her that the quivering that began in her knees had spread to her hands. She tried to be extra careful with her work, not wanting to have a mishap with one of his precious stores.

Snape however wasn't thinking of the effect he was having on her but of the hours he had spent the previous night watching over her. It had been unpleasant and tiring and this morning he had been forced to use an alert spell to stay focused during his classes.

With the cold season fast approaching, the air had had a biting chill to it. Not that the cold ever bothered him, especially helped by his thick cloak but it was clear that she hadn't dressed for the cold.

He had sent her a powerful warming charm to keep the cold away. Although by the distraught hunching of her body, Snape doubted that she would have even noticed that her body had mysteriously warmed. 

But the charm had been discreet. It had encircled itself round her feet and gathered up slowly through her back, shoulders and face, which he was certain would have been soaked with tears.

As Snape watched her clearing out the shelves, he contemplated whether the girl should just be told everything. Surely in the long run it would be better. He knew better than anyone what it was like having memories creeping back and disturbing any chance of a restful sleep. But Dumbledore believed that it would be too shocking for the truth to be revealed in one go, that it was wiser to let it come back in its own good time. 

'It would like the force of a tidal wave,' he had said. 'It would wash her away and perhaps drown her.' 

It hadn't taken Snape long to remember who she was. The first time she had attended his class, the moment he saw her, something had clicked but he hadn't been certain till he had taken a closer look. The first chance he had gotten he had seeked Dumbledore, who as usual had pre-empted him and was waiting with a cheery disposition in his office.

'Something on your mind Severus?' he had asked.

'Is it?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore, 'it is. It's her.'

'I was unaware that you had invited her here.'

'I have tried for years to move her here,' Dumbledore had said. 'I believe that she has been treated unfairly, being moved from school to school, left alone in orphanages. I wanted her to complete her education under our watchful eyes.'

'And the ministry allowed it?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'No they were hostile to the idea, happier to let her wilt in some orphanage. But I insisted. After all she was only a child when it happened.  Totally innocent as far as I'm concerned, it is simply not fair to falsely accuse and punish.'

'Sometimes headmaster, the ministry has peculiar ways of dealing with problems.'

'Yes I agree,' said Dumbledore. 'And as you know Severus, I am not always in agreement with the ministry and their methods.'

*****************

Eleni felt worse. Her head was spinning like she was sitting on a merry go round. Every time she breathed the bile in her stomach rose a little higher. She grasped the shelf, trying to hold herself steady but she felt her knees buckle, wanting to sink down into oblivion. 

'Professor Snape,' she managed to rasp weakly, 'I think…I don't.' The empty vial she was holding slipped out of her hand and crashed to the ground. 

And then the world went black.

'Crucio,' yelled a male voice.

'Leave my family alone,' cried a pleading voice. 'Take me instead but please leave her alone.'

'Avada Kedavra,' yelled a reptilian voice. Eleni heard something heavy fall to the ground. She knew the pleading voice had been silenced.

'Well what was I supposed to do,' said the reptilian voice, 'he said take me, so I did.'

'Crucio, crucio, crucio,' other voices cried out, as screams filled the room.

Everywhere there was merriment and each time a body fell, raucous laughter. 

'And you all thought you had protection,' boomed a voice from a doorway. 'Fools the lot of you. Know that the one day the dark lord will rise again.'

'Leave them alone,' Eleni heard herself cry out. 'Stop hurting them, please. What have you done to my mother?' 

One of the reptilians looked at her. 'Your mother? Look at her over there. She's dead.'

'No,' she yelled, covering her eyes. 'You killed her.'

Suddenly an arm swept across her chest, flinging her into a corner.

Something was shaking her shoulder. 'Wake up,' a voice whispered. 'Come on Eleni, come out of the dream. Miss Devon try and fight it.'

Eleni's struggled to open her eyes and find consciousness but the dream kept pulling her back as if it wanted to choke her.

'Miss Devon, it's all right. Your safe, it's only a dream.'

The voice was familiar but without its customary sarcasm.

Then the realisation hit her. Oh my God, Snape.

This time her eyes did open.

She was laying flat on her back in his office. He was crouched down beside her, his eye dark and unreadable.

Eleni began to remember the last moments, the dizziness, the vial slipping out of her grasp and the crumbling to the ground before everything went black. Nothing like this had ever happened. It was like the dream wanted to attack even during daylight hours. The images were becoming clearer, detailed, like a painter adding fresh paint to a canvas.

She blinked rapidly and drew in a sharp breath.

'Professor Snape…,' she whispered.

'Are you all right?' he asked softly, knowingly.

'Professor Snape,' she said again, 'I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I'll clean up the mess and…'

'Miss Devon,' he said with a note of impatience, 'I've already cleared the broken glass.'

Eleni went to get up but he stopped her.

'No,' he said, 'give yourself a moment before you try and get up. Fortunately I managed to catch you before you fell and hit your head.'

Snape noticed she was shivering and pointed his wand at the fireplace.

Instantly orange and blue flames appeared, giving the room a warmer countenance. 

Eleni stared at the fire, wanting to kick herself hard. Fancy blacking out in Snape's office. What a baby. He must think she's an idiot. It would probably mean another week's detention.

'Sometimes,' he said, as if he could read what she was thinking, 'we don't have a choice of how and when certain memories appear. We can only sit back and let it happen.'

A solitary tear rolled down her face. 'I rather those memories go away,' she whispered, not quite sure of what she was saying or even if she was talking to him or to herself. 'I'm not interested in remembering anything.'

Snape pursed his lips in thought and decided it best to change the subject. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Better,' she said. 'Give me another minute and I'll be able to finish clearing out the shelves.'

Snape frowned deeply. 'No Miss Devon, I don't think so, certainly not today. Now let me help you up.'

Eleni blushed as he placed his arm under her shoulders and lifted her up. 

His reaction to her blackout had somewhat puzzled her. She would have expected him to sneer at her clumsiness but his eyes were neutral and surprisingly with a hint of concern in them.

'Why don't you come and sit over here by the fire,' he said.

'Thankyou,' she said. Her body ached like she had run a dozen marathons. She sank into the chair gratefully.  Eleni noticed that Snape was sitting across her, watching her.

There was a strange tension in the room. And it wasn't only because of her blackout. It was something she couldn't quite reach, a memory of some sort. She looked at Snape again, who was still watching her.

It was like he had helped her before. But she thought, shaking her head in exasperation, that was impossible. She had first met him at Hogwarts. Yet she wondered, as her eyes moved to where the herbs and roots were hovering, she knew that scent. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. Something but she didn't know what or how to reach it. I must be confused Eleni concluded, with blacking out and being here. 

'Are you feeling better?' Snape asked, breaking into her reverie.

'Yes,' she said carefully. 'I'm sorry Professor Snape, I don't know how that happened.'

'I thought that would be obvious,' he said, dryly. 'You look paler than what I do. Have you seen the circles under your eyes? When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?'

Eleni stared at her hands. For a crazy moment she wanted to break down and tell him about the dream, how it waited for her every night, how she didn't understand what was happening, how it was getting worse and how the screams chilled her to the bone.

It's not like he didn't know something was wrong. Hadn't he just intimated it, with what he said about memories? 

Eleni wanted to kick herself again. Are you mad, she told herself. Confiding in Snape. Is your brain turning to mush? Yet she thought, the way he looked at her, almost like he wasn't surprised that she had blacked out, almost like he knew exactly what was happening in her head.

'Miss Devon,' he said, when she still hadn't said a word. 'I want you to listen to me carefully. I want you to go have your dinner and then go directly to your room.' He reached into his cloak and pulled out a vial, filled with a light blue liquid. 'This is called, "dreamless sleep" potion and I want you to take it before you retire tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday and I suggest you stay in bed and rest for as long as you can.' 

'But what about detention?' she asked. 'I haven't finished what I was supposed to.'

'Forget about detention. Do you think Miss Devon that I want to see my whole office destroyed? Leave it till Monday but do come and see me tomorrow and I'll give you another vial of the potion for tomorrow night.'

'Thank you Professor Snape,' she said, taking the potion and holding it carefully. Now that her head had cleared a little she wanted to ask him question after question but by his demeanour, the way his shoulders had stiffened and the narrowing of his features, she knew his gentle mood was fast disappearing.

'The potion will give you a good nights sleep. I've brewed this potion myself, it is even stronger than Madam Pomfrey's. I guarantee you won't have any dreams tonight.'

Eleni stood up and took a tentative step. The strength was beginning to return to her legs.

'You can go now,' he said, pointing his wand at the fireplace and extinguishing the flames. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Thank you Professor Snape,' she said again, as she went to the door and opened it. 

But he didn't answer. He only looked at her, like there was much more he wanted to say.


	5. 6. Dreamless Sleep Potion

**Disclaimer**: as always everything belongs to JK Rowling except my humble character.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it more than you know. And to any new readers, drop me a review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 6**

Eleni had taken Snape's advice and gone directly to dinner. Then after a hurried good night to everyone in the Gryffindor common room, she had gone straight to her room. Once undressed and ready for bed, she sat on the edge of the bed and took out the pencil thin vial of blue liquid from her pocket. She held it up against the orange candlelight and stared at it.

Several times she went to drink it but hesitated at the last moment. Was it really a dreamless sleeping potion as he told her? Or had Snape spiked it with something else. Surely not she thought. Surely he wouldn't wish her harm. But then who knew what went through his mind.

Minutes passed and the doubts persisted, almost sending her back to the common room to ask the others for advice. But she knew that they'd tell her to get rid of the potion. No one in Gryffindor liked Snape. Actually if the truth be known, they loathed him, especially Harry and Ron. 

And not only that. If she asked their opinion about the potion, she'd have to explain about everything else, which at the moment she'd rather not do.

Still Snape had been brusque but kind when she had blacked out in his office and eerily aware of her situation. Pity she thought, that her mind was clouded with fatigue because she'd love to replay their entire conversation in her head and get a clearer picture of what was going on. It disconcerted Eleni that Snape seemed to know about the dream and how it was affecting her. He had hung around his office during her detention like he knew that she was going to black out. 

And if he knew something, what about the other professors. Professor Dumbledore had been so sure the night of her arrival that she'd be sorted into Gryffindor. Didn't he say something that he had wanted her at Hogwarts for a long time?

She shook her head. No, not now she told herself. Perhaps tomorrow after a good nights sleep. She'd think about it then and if need be, she'd go and see Snape and demand some answers. Today in his office he had almost become approachable. Perhaps he wouldn't mind a few questions.

Okay she told herself here goes. She took a deep breath. On the count of three. One, two…three. 

Eleni swallowed the contents in one swallow. The taste was slightly bitter with an undertone of blackcurrant. But before she could put another thought together, a wonderful soft drowsiness permeated down through her body, like soft feather cushions. She yawned deeply and crawled under the covers and snuggled down under the quilt. Without another thought she fell soundly asleep and not once during the night did the dream come to visit. 

The following morning, Eleni slowly drifted back to consciousness, feeling like she was floating over gentle river currents. When she finally opened her eyes, she realised that she had overslept and missed breakfast. But even with the growling in her stomach, Eleni didn't mind. Not one bit because she had had the best sleep in months. A beautiful one, one that she hadn't wanted to wake up from.  

She stared at the ceiling and smiled thinking that she'd be willing to have detention with Snape for the rest of the year if it meant getting the potion every night. Throwing back the covers, Eleni got up with a bright, clear head and went to the bathroom to wash.

***************

A thin layer of dew was still spread across the ground, despite the sun having broken free from behind the clouds. Eleni sat with the rest of the Gryffindors waiting for the first quidditch match of the season to begin. 

Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. She was looking forward to watching Harry in action. Everyone had raved about his brilliance as a seeker and the excitement about the upcoming match had by last night reached fever pitch. 

'You're looking happy and rested,' said Hermoine, as Eleni munched on a chocolate frog, waiting for the match to begin.

'Why not,' she said. 'It's Saturday, I've had a great sleep and I'm going to be watching Harry play for the first time.' 

'I've noticed you've been looking tired,' said Hermoine, 'like you're not sleeping much.'

'Well not any more,' grinned Eleni. 'From now on I intend to have a good night's sleep every night.'

'Oh look,' said Hermoine, 'here's Ron.'

'Hi,' he said to the two of them after collapsing red faced beside them. 'I had to run the whole way, I thought I was going to miss the beginning.'

'Where have you been?' asked Hermoine. 'I was looking for you everywhere after breakfast.'

'Sending an owl to my parents, confirming that Harry's coming to spend Christmas with us. Mum's sent two owls this week to remind me.'

'I wish I could come too,' said Hermoine, 'but my parents see so little of me they said I couldn't go.'

'Mum's organising a big Weasley Christmas lunch and she really wanted Harry and Hermoine to be there,' Ron explained to Eleni. 'It'll be the first Christmas we've had together for years. Even my two older brothers Bill and Charlie are coming and Percy's invited his girlfriend.' 

'Ohhh,' cried Hermoine, 'is he still going out with Penelope?'

'Of course,' said Ron, 'although I don't know what she sees in him.'

'Eleni what are you doing over Christmas?' asked Hermoine.

'I'm staying here,' she said. 'I don't fancy spending Christmas at the orphanage, so

I put my name down.'

'Nearly everyone's going home this Christmas,' said Hermoine. 'With what happened to Cedric, I think all the mum's and dad's want their children home this year.'

'If you want,' said Ron to Eleni, 'I could ask mum if you can come for Christmas too. I'm sure she'll say yes, after all with my large family, what's one more.'

Eleni blushed at his unabashed kindness. 'Thanks,' she said, 'I appreciate it but I can't. Professor McGonagall kind of insisted that I spend Christmas here, so I can catch up with my work. You see I'm pretty behind, I've missed a lot of school and she's organising all these tutorials with her and the other professors.'

Ron looked at her with a mixture of awe and horror. 'You poor thing,' he said. 'Great Christmas you're going to have, with the teachers breathing down your neck.'

'Unfortunately, there's not much I can do about it,' said Eleni, 'and I really didn't want to go back to the orphanage. It would probably be more miserable than spending Christmas at Hogwarts.'

'I don't think having extra tutoring over Christmas is that bad,' said Hermoine. 'It wouldn't bother me.' 

'Oh you would say that wouldn't you,' said Ron. 'Teacher's pet.'

'I am not,' cried Hermoine. She stopped when she saw the wry grin on his face. 'Stop teasing or I'll set those freckles on fire.'

'Do that,' he said, 'and I'll make every bird in the district come and nest in your hair.'

Eleni smiled as she listened to their banter.

'Anyway,' Hermoine said to her, 'Christmas at Hogwarts is pretty good. You can basically do as you please and Christmas day is wonderful.'

'And you'll have the Gryffindor common room to yourself,' said Ron 'You won't have to fight for a place to seat.'

'Look, look,' cried out Hermoine, 'the teams are coming out. Look there's Harry.'

Eleni settled back in her seat, the anticipation growing but hoping that Harry didn't take too long to catch the snitch. She was starving.

**************

After the game, the whole school headed for the Great Hall for lunch. The Gryffindor crowd was blazing and buzzing with excitement.

'Did you see Harry's acrobatics? Said Colin Creevey, Harry's number one fan. 'What a manoeuvre. He's the best.'

'What about the nose dive,' said someone else. 'Wouldn't the muggles like to see that. He was faster than a jet fighter.'

'Well by my calculations, it puts Gryffindor well in front,' said Ron, laughing as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, slunk past with their heads down. 'How's it going Malfoy?' he called out. 'Bet you can't wait for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.'

'Up yours Weasley,' growled Malfoy. 'Why don't you go home to Mummy?'

'Come here and say that,' said Ron.

'Come on Ron, leave it alone,' said Hermoine. 'We have to hurry, we told Harry we'd save him a spot, so let's not waste time fighting with Malfoy and his cronies.'

'Suppose you're right,' said Ron, holding his wand and just itching for a duel with Malfoy. 

'So Eleni how did you enjoy the match?' asked Hermoine.

'It was wonderful,' she said. 'Not that I've seen an abundance of games but that last bit when Harry did that nose dive for the snitch was the most exciting thing I've ever seen.'

'Didn't Melvin, your last school have Quidditch?' ask Ron. 

'Yes but the teams are nothing as good as what I saw today.'

They entered the castle, still enthusing about the game, when they ran into the billowing robes of Professor Snape. He looked as pleased as Malfoy at Gryffindor's victory.

'Ten points from Gryffindor,' he snapped, looking over everyone's head at Eleni who was standing at the back.

Ron opened his mouth ready to give Snape a smart retort but smartly closed it when he saw the sneer on the face.

'One word Weasley,' warned Snape, 'and it will be another ten points and a detention.'

Hermoine tugged at Ron's robes, pulling him away. 'Sorry Professor Snape,' she said. 'Next time we'll watch where we're going.'

'See I was right,' Ron muttered to her, 'you're a teacher's pet.'

Eleni kept her head down and moved to follow them.

'A word Miss Devon,' said Snape, in his deep sonorous voice.

Eleni remained behind and watched the others meander away, talking amongst themselves and turning to see what Snape wanted with her.

'I see Miss Devon you used the potion,' he said.

Eleni smiled, despite his uninviting face. 'The potion was fantastic,' she said. 'I really want to thank you. I had the best sleep and the dream stayed away….'

'Good,' he said, handing her another vial, 'this is for tonight.'

'Thankyou,' she said, taking the potion as if he had just given her half the gold in Gringotts. 'Umm Professor Snape,' she began a little nervously, 'you seem to know… well…I mean… when you gave me the potion yesterday, you…seemed to know about the dream.'

Snape snorted impatiently. 'Logic Miss Devon. It's been clear you're not sleeping, therefore it must be a dream disturbing your sleep.'

'But…' she began again. 

'Miss Devon,' said Snape, eyeing with distaste the crowd of students rushing past to lunch, 'if you need to say something to me, I suggest we move away from this busy thoroughfare, to a quieter area.'

Eleni nodded and nervously followed him, staying several steps behind, not wanting to walk alongside him.

'All right,' he eventually said, when they had reached a quiet, shadowy corridor. 'I need to let you know that all this is temporary. I will not be giving you the potion on a permanent basis.'

Eleni looked dumbfounded. What was he saying? After the great sleep she had had and now he was threatening to take it all away. 'But why?' she asked.

'There will come a point,' he said, 'when it will simply stop working because your sub conscious will do everything in its power to manifest itself. What happened in my office is an example of that.'

'But can't you make it stronger?'

'No Miss Devon, I can't. It's almost at its fullest potency now. The repression of your memory as distasteful as the memories might be, should not be your long term goal.'

'So then why give me the potion in the first place,' she cried.

'Because,' he said mildly, 'you're a hair's breath away from a complete mental and physical collapse. I am only giving you a break, so to speak.'

'When are you going to stop giving me the potion?'

'Christmas break is a week away,' he said. 'I think that should suffice. Professor McGonagall advised me that you'll be spending your Christmas at the school, taking extra tutorials.'

'But,' Eleni tried.

'Currently,' he continued, ignoring her interjection, 'I am working on a potion that will lessen the intensity of your dream. You will view everything at a distance, which will lesson the impact but still allow you to gradually recall events.' 

Eleni shook her head wanting to pummel him with her fists. He was playing with her like she was a puppet on a string. He went to walk away but she stepped in his way.

'What is it now?' he said impatiently.

'Professor Snape,' she said, almost in tears. 'What if I don't want to remember?'

'Miss Devon as I suggested before, the repression of your memory shouldn't be your long term goal.' 

'So if you know everything about me,' she cried angrily, 'why don't you tell me? That way I won't need any potion.'

'Careful Miss Devon, I don't tolerate insolence.'

'But there's so much I don't understand and you seem to know more of what's happening in my head than I do.'

'You overestimate me,' he said.

But Eleni wasn't ready to give up. 'Do you know what it's like being too afraid to fall asleep because you're terrified of what you might see in a dream? Well it's been like that for months and if I'm not allowed to take the dreamless potion for the rest of my life then I'd like to know what you know.'

Snape pursed his lips and glared at her. 'Each of us Miss Devon have our own demons to wrestle.'

'So you're not going to tell me what you know.'

For a moment Eleni thought he appeared to hesitate, as if considering his thoughts but then his mouth moved into his trademark sneer. 'Miss Devon, I regret that it's not in my place to speak.'

'So you do know something about my past,' she called out.

'Believe what you want to believe. Now if you excuse me, I must be going.'

Eleni watched him walk away, the anger rising through her head like jets of steam.

'Oh and Miss Devon,' he said, stopping and half turning to face her. 'The rest of your detention will resume on Monday. I hope you haven't forgotten you have a week of detentions left.'

If it wasn't that the potion she was holding was precious, Eleni would have thrown the vial to the floor and stamped on it. She turned and stormed back in the direction of the Great Hall. The hunger pangs she had been experiencing all through the game had all but disappeared.

However neither Eleni or Professor Snape had noticed a figure hiding deep in the shadows while they had been talking. When certain that the coast was clear, Draco Malfoy stepped out and smiled.

Now that was an interesting conversation he thought. Wonder what father will make of it when I tell him.

****************

The Gryffindor table eyed her curiously when she sat down for lunch.

'What did Snape want?' Ron asked her, sidling over. 'I saw him giving you a potion.'

'Are you sick or something?' asked Hermoine sounding concerned.

'Not exactly,' said Eleni, concentrating on filling her plate with chicken and steak, so she wouldn't have to look at them.

'You better be careful he's not trying to poison you,' said Harry, his face still flushed from the game.

'He's not,' she said.

'So then tell us what's in the potion,' Ron asked again.

'It's nothing,' she said. 'Just a dreamless sleep potion.'

'Why do you need a dreamless sleep potion?' asked Hermoine.

'To keep certain dreams away,' she said.

'But why is Snape giving it to you and not Madam Pomfrey?' asked Ron. 'She's the one that always gives out that potion.'

Eleni sighed and looked at them. 'It's nothing really,' she said, 'his is a stronger brew that's all.'

'I get a feeling there's a lot you're not telling us,' said Hermoine, eyeing her closely. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

And I get a feeling there's a lot Snape's not telling me, Eleni thought.

'Look,' she said as mildly as she could, 'it's nothing really. Just a dreamless sleep potion that for now I need to take.'

'It's never that simple when Snape's involved,' said Harry.

Eleni looked up and was relieved to see Professor McGonagall approach the Gryffindor table to congratulate him.

The quicker the attention was taken away from her, the better.


	6. 7. Christmas Holidays

**Disclaimers as before.**

This is a much shorter chapter than the others. Just preparing the groundwork.

Thanks Starlight for your review.

**Chapter 7**

Eleni stood at the entrance, waving goodbye, watching Hagrid usher everyone to the train station. It had rained chaos all morning as students packed up the last of their belongings, handed in late assignments and made frantic last goodbyes. 

Ron had asked her again if she wanted to join he and Harry for Christmas but Eleni sadly declined the offer. Not that she wouldn't have minded going and being amongst a large, gregarious family. She imagined a long table, everyone jammed pack around it, eating and laughing and ducking Fred and George's ongoing pranks. 

However Professor McGonagall liked to remind her every chance she got, of the hours she had spent drawing up the extensive timetable of tutorials. Eleni didn't think she had the courage to announce that she had made a sudden change of plans and wasn't remaining behind over Christmas. Professor McGonagall would probably whip out her wand and cast some terrible spell as punishment.

Instead Eleni watched the last student disappear in the mist, their footsteps dying away and meandered back to the Gryffindor common room. Oh well, she rationalised sadly. At least the Christmas break would give her a further chance to catch up. The dreamless sleep potion had worked wonders, giving her renewed energy and she had been a flurry of activity the last week, almost spending as much time in the library as Hermoine.   

'Pickled onions,' she said to the fat lady, who opened the porthole and let her into the common room.

Only a few of the first years and sixth years had remained behind and most of them were crowded around the fire talking and playing chess. She didn't really know them well enough to butt in and no one asked her to join in, so Eleni went up to her room and sat on the bed.

Tutorials weren't to begin till the following day but after an hour of staring into space, she decided to find Professor Snape and get her daily vial. 

It was the last time he was giving her the dreamless sleep potion. He had reminded her the previous day with an almost gleeful look, that the new one was ready and that she had one more night to go.

Eleni felt morose and down about changing potions. It wasn't going to be fun having memories gnawing at her all night like a ravenous dog, even if they were gradual and at a distance. It was silly she thought, going off the dreamless potion when it was working so well. But that was Professor Snape for you. He probably missed seeing her look like a mess. 

She just couldn't make him out. He was so enigmatic. In his class that week, he had been especially brutal with her, his eyes on her like an eagle while she worked on her potion, sarcastic if she dared make a mistake, never hesitate to deduct a swagger of points.

Yet when she returned later in the day for the dreamless potion, his eyes were neutral having lost their glare and unpleasantness and he'd briefly inquire how she was sleeping and if she was feeling better. It didn't make sense she thought. Like he had to go out of his way to cover any kindness with cruelty. 

The door to his classroom was half open, yet Eleni didn't dare walk in. She knocked lightly on the door and waited. 

'Yes,' he began in an annoyed voice. 'Oh it's you Miss Devon,' he said when she slunk in tentatively. 'Come in.'

'I hope I'm not disturbing you,' she said, 'I've just came for my dreamless potion.' 

He put down his quill and looked at her. 'Yes of course. Have you remembered that tomorrow I begin you on the new one.'

'No, I haven't forgotten,' she shrugged.

'Any changes with your sleep pattern?'

'Well I suppose,' she sighed reluctantly. 'My sleep hasn't been as restful and sometimes I get flashes of things but I can't make it out, it's all blurred.' He was right about the memories coming during the day if they were blocked at night she thought. The flashes of whatever it was supposed to be had certainly been disconcerting.

'Mmm,' he said tapping his finger on the desk, almost as if he had forgotten she was there, 'it's as I expected.'

'Professor Snape,' began Eleni, 'what I don't understand is…'

But with a flick of his hand, he waved the question away before it had even fully formulated in her head. 

'Don't bother asking,' he said, 'because I am not going to tell you.'

'So you do know about my past,' she said.

Snape didn't answer immediately. Instead he shifted the pile of books on his desk to one side and then began to clean his quill. She waited in silence not daring to interrupt.

Eventually he raised his head and looked at her. 

'Miss Devon or I should say Eleni,' he said, startling her, with his almost gentle tone, 'you place me in a difficult position. Professor Dumbledore believes that it's better you remember in your own time. Hence the new potion, which will ease the memories back.'

Eleni strained forward listening, balancing on the balls of her feet. 'So Professor Dumbledore knows about my past too? I suppose everyone does except me.'

'No,' he said, 'not everyone. Now is that all?'

Her stomach gave a sudden lurch, as a question crystallized in her mind.

'Was it my fault they died?' she asked.

Snape visibly flinched at the question. It was understandable he thought, but the girl was like a ferret, she didn't give up.

'Who are you talking about?' he asked slowly.

'My parents,' she said. 'In my dream I am calling out to my mother and someone's laughing and telling me she's dead. I think that it's my father that is also struck down and killed. But the thing is that when I wake up I know that it's my fault, that I caused their deaths. Although I don't even know for certain it's them, I haven't seen their faces but I know that I'm calling out for my mother and please Professor Snape, I must know if it's my fault.' 

The room sank into a troubled silence. The only sound was the hint of a draught moving through the dungeons, licking at her legs.

Eleni shook herself out of an almost trancelike state. She was horrified at what she had just done. Fancy confiding in Snape and telling him something that she wouldn't dare tell anyone else.  The most unapproachable teacher at Hogwarts. 

Yet Eleni guessed that out of everyone at Hogwarts, he wouldn't be too quick to judge her, after all he had a dark past too. 

She looked at him, hardly daring to breathe, somewhat surprised that he hadn't as yet made some sort of disparaging comment. 

'What else can you remember?' he asked quietly, his voice breaking into the silence like a knife.

'Screams,' she said. 'Awful high pitch screaming.  People begging for their lives and these reptile faced things, who are yelling "crucio" and laughing. And then something ripping against my chest and throwing me against the wall but I don't know what.'

Snape leaned forward. 'At any point do you recognize them?'

'No.'

'What about your surroundings? Do you know where you are?'

'No sir, I don't.'

'I see,' he said, withdrawing back, becoming as still as a tree in an ancient forest. 

'Professor Snape,' Eleni eventually said, when he showed no sign of moving.

His gaze shifted and moved to her eyes. 'Whatever you remember,' he said, 'whatever you are told by others, remember that none of it was your fault. And at this time, I can tell you no more, so no more questions.'

'I suppose,' she said, 'I should take the potion and go.'

'Yes,' he said, taking out the vial of blue liquid and placing it on the desk in front of him. 

Eleni moved tentatively to the desk and picked up the vial, letting its coolness permeate through her hand, while becoming aware that a curious tension had risen between them. 

'Then I'll see you tomorrow for this tutorial that Professor McGonagall has organised,' he said with what looked like a half sneer and almost a half smile.

'Yes,' she said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Only when she left did Snape allow himself to take a deep breath. He had been tempted to tell all. She had looked so fragile, so lost and confused. How much worse could it get, after all she had guessed correctly about her parents.

Perhaps he thought, another talk with Professor Dumbledore was needed. 


	7. 8. Lucius Malfoy's Plot

**Disclaimers: as per other chapters. **

**Lucius Malfoy begins his plan of attack, while Snape raises his concerns about Eleni to Professor Dumbledore.**

**Chapter 8**

Lucius Malfoy settled comfortably in the plush leather armchair and luxuriously stretched out his legs. 

'You have done well my son,' he said, as Draco beamed proudly. 'A true Slytherin. Now all I need is a solution to the problem.'

'To be honest father, I am surprised that you find my story so interesting,' said Draco.

'All stories from Hogwarts interest me,' said the senior Malfoy, a wicked grin licking the sides of his mouth.

'But why this one father? This time you haven't at all been interested in Harry Potter.'

'Potter at this time is not relevant,' said Lucius. 'The dark lord at present, is not planning any new attack. However this girl you speak about, Eleni Devon, she intrigues me. And you say she was having a little discussion with my good friend Severus?'

'Yes father.'

'Tomorrow you and I are going to take a visit to Knockturn Alley, to my good friend Mr Borgin. There are a few things I might need you to do when you return to Hogwarts.'

'Tell me?' asked Draco.

Lucius Malfoy laugh sounded like a hyena's cry. 'All in good time son, all in good time.'

*******************

Severus Snape sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, sipping bitter black tea, considering the best way of broaching Eleni Devon's memory or lack of it.

But Professor Dumbledore as customary, smiled and pre empted his younger colleague.

'Something on your mind Severus?'

Snape scowled at how easy it was for Dumbledore to read his mind. 

'Eleni Devon?' asked Dumbledore. 'Is that what you wish to discuss? I was meaning to inquire about her.'

'Yes,' said Snape, putting his tea down. 'I wish to discuss Miss Devon. If you permit me to speak, I'm not sure that our course of action is the correct one.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'If I recall, you have never believed that our course of action is the correct one. But Severus, speak, because I do want to hear you out.'

'Thank you headmaster.' Snape picked up his empty cup and ran his finger lightly around the rim. 'As you know the dreamless sleep potion has undoubtedly worked well. It has succeeded in bringing her some equilibrium. Two days ago I started her on the new potion and it appears to be working well.'

'How exactly does the potion work?' asked Dumbledore.

Snape cleared his throat. 'It allows the dream to return but reduces its intensity, allows her to function. In muggle terms, it's as if she is watching a movie but from a great distance.'

'And you say that so far it is working well?'

'Yes.'

'Then dear Severus, what is your concern?'

'The questions headmaster,' said Snape. 'She is certainly no fool. She knows we both know the full story and has tried on many occasions to get it out of me.'

'It's not as if we know everything,' said Dumbledore. 'What have you told her?'

'Nothing. However she did ask me a troubling question. She wanted to know whether it was her fault her parent's died. It was obvious, that it was weighing on her mind. I did assure her that in no way was she responsible.'

'Did she believe you?'

'I can't be certain,' said Snape.

'But you and I both know that it wasn't her fault,' Dumbledore said gravely. 'No matter what the ministry thinks.'

'Yes,' said Snape, 'but I can't help wonder whether in light of the questions, it would be better if we just told her the truth and be done with it. A gradual approach only prolongs her pain.'

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately but finished his tea and moved to the window and for a moment watched the heavy snowstorm outside.

'I appreciate what you are saying,' he said presently, turning to face Snape, 'and I understand how her questions must trouble you however it is best that it's done on her accord and in her own time. Her mind and body will only remember as much as she can handle. And Severus, with this potion of yours, the situation is now under some control. But I do need you to monitor her progress. Although from what I've observed, she has not surprisingly gravitated towards you. And despite what you might think, I detect you have a certain fondness for the girl.'

Snape's scowled at Dumbledore's remark. He wasn't fond of, only concerned for Eleni Devon. The last thing he wanted was a student gravitating towards him. It was no accident that he showed his students sarcasm, cruelty and penalties at the slightest infringements. He was their teacher of potions and nothing else.

'And as for the questions,' Dumbledore continued, eyeing Snape closely, 'I have complete trust in you. I know that you will use your discretion.'

*****************

Eleni woke up early on Christmas morning and was shocked to see a small pile of presents at the end of her bed. Since she had been found on the orphanage steps, she had never received a Christmas present. In fact she had never really bothered to celebrate Christmas. Without a family to share it with, it was pointless. 

When at the orphanage, she'd usually go off on her own or spend the day reading, pretending that it was any other day. Acknowledging Christmas, only reminded her of what she didn't have, which gave her a terrible sharp pain in her chest.

Yet when she saw the presents at the end of her bed, she moved swiftly towards them and quickly unwrapped everything. A tin of homemade sweets from Ron, a box of chocolate frogs from Harry, the popular book that everyone was reading from Hermoine, "Attack of the killer trolls" and a green jumper from Mrs Weasley. 

Eleni pressed the jumper to her chest while she read the note that came with it.

_Dear Eleni_

_Ron has told me all about you and how you were unable to join us from Christmas. Perhaps if all goes well you can join us next year. The rest of the family would very much like to meet you._

With love 

_Mrs Weasley._

_PS: Hope you like the jumper._

Eleni felt a tear in the corner of her eye. It was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her. She was astounded that Mrs Weasley had bothered to give her a Christmas present. It made her feel funny inside, as if she wanted to open the window and yell out to the sky or run outside and build a gigantic snowman. 

Lunch was the stupendous affair that the others had told her about. They had in no way exaggerated about the amount of food or joviality. Eleni sat at one end of the long table with the other students that had remained behind and the professors sat at the other end.

And so far, the Christmas break hadn't been too bad. It wasn't fun knowing that she was studying instead of holidaying but Professor McGonagall had been gracious enough to include a little free time. Most of the professors weren't working her too hard and weren't striking her down with too much homework.

Well except for Professor Snape that was. As always he was the exception to the rule and treated their tutorials like a class, watching and evaluating any work she produced, making her re brew potions if he wasn't entirely satisfied and never held back when giving her homework.

Still Eleni mused, as she watched him sour and morose at the other end of the table, despite working her hard he hadn't once sneered or made a cutting comment. He had even managed to be helpful and once actually said, 'good work,' which had almost sent her reeling in shock.

The new potion so far hadn't been too bad either. As Snape had explained, everything was lessened and some nights the dream was at such a distance that she barely remembered any of it in the morning.

Yet she couldn't help being nervous each night and had trouble falling asleep, worrying about the terrible insights that might befall her.

After lunch Eleni wandered restlessly through the empty corridors unsure of what to do. She didn't feel like reading, even though Hermoine's book was somewhat inviting or sitting in the Gryffindor common room. A walk outside was out of the question because of the sudden storm that had erupted late that morning.

Eleni sighed and almost collided into Snape, who had left the dining hall and was making his way back to the dungeons.

'Miss Devon,' he said, with a touch of irritation, 'don't you have anything better to do than wander around Hogwarts. You better be careful that Filch doesn't catch you.'

Eleni shrugged. 'I was actually working out what to do,' she said.

'You could spend the afternoon catching up with your potion's homework,' he said.

Eleni shrugged again.

'Well,' he said, 'I need another pair of hands this afternoon. So if you have nothing better planned, I suggest you follow me.'

Eleni smiled to herself. If you wanted to forget that it was Christmas, Snape was the perfect person to spend Christmas afternoon with.

'All right,' she said, 'that sounds fine.'

'Well then let's not waste time, follow me.' 

Eleni had to almost run to keep up. Obviously festive days didn't put him in a good mood.

****************

'Why hello Mr Malfoy,' said Mr Borgin, his voice as slippery as a snake, 'how surprising to see you on Christmas day.'

'You know the Malfoy family doesn't celebrate Christmas day,' said Lucius Malfoy. 'Such an insipid, mudblood day. But things will change Mr Borgin, mark my words. One of these days these festivities will be obliterated if you know what I mean but till then we must be patient and wait our turn.'

'Of course,' said the other man, an evil glitter playing in his eyes. 'Patience is a virtue.' 

Just then Draco Malfoy appeared from behind his father's cloak.

'Hello Mr Borgin,' he said.

'Nice to see you again Draco.' Mr Borgin turned to the elder Malfoy. 'So Mr Malfoy what can I do for you?'

'You stock polyjuice potion?'

'Of course Mr Malfoy, in fact I prepared a fresh batch yesterday.'

'Then I'll have a bottle,' snapped Lucius Malfoy.

'Excuse me for a moment,' said Mr Borgin. 'I keep it at the back, away from prying eyes, if you catch my meaning.'

Lucius Malfoy tapped his foot in annoyance. He hated waiting, for anything, no matter how brief it was. When he wanted something, he expected results immediately.

'Father,' asked Draco, 'is the polyjuice potion for me.'

'Obviously. It is rather complicated for me to make and it's a pity that I have to purchase it here but I doubt my good friend Severus will concoct it for me, especially if he suspects what I plan for it.' 

'What is it that you want me to do?' asked Draco, shivering with excitement.

'Not now,' said Lucius, as Mr Borgin returned with a bottle of yellow liquid.

'The polyjuice potion Mr Malfoy,' he said triumphantly, 'just as you requested.'

'Thankyou,' said Malfoy, studying it before pocketing it. 

'Now you do know,' said Borgin, 'that you need to add a bit of whoever you want to change into.'

'What do you take me for,' growled Malfoy, 'a fool? Of course I know.'

Borgin bowed his head contritely. 'I am very sorry sir.'

Malfoy turned his ice blue eyes back towards him. 'There is another potion that I want,' he said.

'Yes?'

'I want a potion that recovers lost memory,' said Malfoy, 'but not only that, one that would bring it back magnified a hundred fold. Enough to make the user become insane.' Lucius Malfoy chuckled. 'Enough to put the user in St Muggles for the rest of their life.'

Borgin shook his head. 'Difficult sir, difficult. If you permit me saying this, Severus Snape would be the best one for this job.'

'If I could use Severus Snape,' Malfoy snapped angrily, 'I would. Unfortunately I have no option but to use you. And if my memory serves me correctly, wasn't it you that boasted at the last meeting about your potion making skills.'

'To be sure, to be sure,' Borgin said hastily, 'but it's something that might need time.'

'How long?' asked Malfoy. 'Time is not something I have. It must be ready by the time Draco is due to return to school.'

'A few days then.'

'Excellent. Now the moment you have it, apparate immediately to my home'

'Of course sir.'

'And one more thing Borgin,' said Malfoy, 'you better not let me down.'

*****************

'I want you to begin by cutting up the frog skin,' Snape said to Eleni, as he stirred a potion. 'On an angle like I've taught you and I want the pieces even and cut finely.'

Eleni nodded as she looked at all the cauldrons Snape had going, most filled with a potion of some sort. An assortment of ingredients, arranged methodically and waiting to be brewed took up most of his desk.

'I suggest you stop staring,' he said, 'and begin cutting.'

'Yes of course,' she said hastily.

That afternoon Eleni cut up frog skin, "sundew", "buckthorn" and a variety of other ingredients, arranging it all in neat, careful rows, the way she knew Snape liked it. Every now and again, he gave orders, getting her to add ingredients to various cauldrons, adjust the heat and remove sediments from standing mixtures.

Snape rolled up his sleeves and spent most of his time to one corner, analysing mixtures, testing each one for thickness and density. He then prepared a large cauldron that he explained, they'd be mixing everything into. 

The afternoon while not the most pleasant she had ever spent, passed quickly. Snape only spoke when necessary and then only considered words, mostly to do with what they were doing but Eleni was pleased that he trusted her enough, not to be checking continuously to see if she was doing the right thing. His features had relaxed somewhat, despite his eyes narrowing with intense concentration.

Eleni wondered what the others would say when she told them that she had spent Christmas afternoon helping Snape and that she hadn't minded. Well she thought, it was one way to stop thinking about the Weasley Christmas lunch.

Snape checked the temperature of the large cauldron he has set up and nodded in approval.

'I need your help over here,' he said. 

Eleni moved to where he was standing and waited for instructions.

'Some of the potions,' he continued, 'need to be poured into this cauldron at precisely the same time to be activated. Pick up those two vials to your left and have one in each hand.' 

He reached behind him to a row of bottles and picked up two. However Eleni wasn't paying attention, instead her eyes were transfixed by an ugly black mark on his forearm.

Snape's face turned crimson when he saw her looking.

'Damm it,' he cried, startling her out of her reverie and causing Eleni to jump backwards. He jabbed his arm under her nose. 'Here do you want a closer look? Just tell me when you're finished gawking.'

Tears filled her eyes at the sound of his harsh voice.

'Yes,' he continued furiously, 'it's the death eater mark. I was a death eater. You can now tell the others that you have seen Professor Snape's mark. I'm sure that will hold you in good stead with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.'

Eleni's face both paled and burnt with embarrassment. She tremulously shook her head and looked at him.

'I didn't know,' she began weakly. 'I mean I did know you were a death eater but honestly Professor Snape I didn't know about the mark.'

'And you presume that I will believe this nonsense. When you spotted it, you couldn't take your eyes away. I saw the look of recognition on your face.'

'Yes but…,' she tried, recoiling at his anger.

'What,' he thundered, 'spit out what you want to say.'

'I did recognise it,' she said, 'but I didn't know what it meant. It's just that I've seen the mark somewhere before but I can't remember where.'

Snape put down the vials and rolled down his sleeve, while eyeing her suspiciously. 

'You're saying that you didn't know it was mark that every death eater wears?'

'Yes sir, I didn't know.'

Snape stared right through her, searching for signs of deception. 'Do you remember where you've seen the mark?' he asked. 'Are you sure you've never seen a photo of it in the 'Daily Prophet'?

'No I don't think so but I know that I've definitely seen it somewhere.'

'Perhaps you've seen it in your dream,' said Snape.

'I'm not sure,' said Eleni. 'Because of that potion you gave me, everything is in the peripheral and all muddled up. And I don't think it was in my dream before I began taking the dreamless sleep potion. But I am telling you the truth Professor Snape,' she added, 'I didn't know what significance the mark had.'

'Very well,' he said, after a long considered silence. 'I believe you.'

'Thank you,' she said.

'However,' he continued, 'I want you to promise me that the minute you remember something, no matter how insignificant you might believe it is, you are to come to me directly. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' she said, 'I understand.'

'Well then,' he said, giving her what looked like a wry smile. Eleni knew it was the closest thing to an apology she'd get for his burst of anger. 'Let's begin to mix the potion. Now remember, don't pour till I say so. It must be precise.'

*********************

Lucius Malfoy stood in the entrance of his home and watched as a shimmering light descended in front of him. Then in a blink of an eye, Mr Borgin apparated before him, holding a bottle of clear liquid and looking somewhat anxious.

'You're finally here,' Malfoy growled.

'Yes sir,' said Borgin. 'I have the potion. It's all to you specifications.'

Malfoy looked at the bottle. 'For you sake it better be.'

'Oh it is sir,' said Borgin, the bottle slippery in his nervous hands. He gave it to Malfoy who held it up to the light.

'Excellent,' he chuckled. 'Draco,' he called out, 'come here. It's arrived. Our plan is about to be put to action.'

Draco appeared from behind the door, his face luminous with glee. How wonderful it was going to be breaking into the Gryffindor tower? And Potter, Weasley and that awful mudblood would never know.

'Come,' said Lucius Malfoy, to Mr Borgin, 'a drink before you go. Let's toast the future and to the dark Lord who will one day rule the world.'


	8. 9. Draco and the Polyjuice Potion

**Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.**

Thanks to Starlight for her great reviews and anyone else who has been reading the story.

Not much of Snape in this Chapter but he will feature strongly in the upcoming ones. Chapter 10 will be somewhat climatic.

**Chapter 9**

'What's up with you Malfoy?' mocked Crabbe. 'How come you can't keep you eyes off the mudblood? Turn you on does she?'

'Shut up you idiot,' growled Malfoy, pushing away his uneaten bacon. 'My father's given me a special assignment.'

'Yeah like what,' said Goyle, dropping a whole egg in his mouth and chewing loudly. 

'Do you mind not talking with your mouth fall,' said Malfoy, 'you spraying me with egg.'

'Come on,' said Crabbe. 'So what's going on? Tell us.' 

'Look you meatheads,' said Malfoy, giving them both a nasty look. 'This is a delicate project, one that I must keep a secret and one I must do on my own. So why don't you both go and save me a seat in Herbology.' 

'Why does it have to be a secret?' asked Goyle, leaning in, his face goggled with expectation.

'Didn't I just say "GO"' cried Malfoy, grabbing Goyle by the tie. 

'Hey let go, you're choking me,' cried Goyle, fighting for breath.

'Let him go,' yelled Crabbe, hitting Malfoy over the back with his wand. 'You're hurting him.'

Malfoy's eyes turned to ice like his father's. He gave Goyle such a vicious shove, which made Goyle fall back onto his back. Malfoy then turned to Crabbe and moved within inches from his face. 

'Don't you ever and I mean ever touch me again,' he hissed, 'otherwise I'll throw you such a curse you'll be writhing on the ground.'

'Okay, okay,' said Crabbe, backing away. 'Take it easy. Aren't we supposed to be friends? It was just that you were hurting him.'

'What I do to him,' said Malfoy, 'is my business. Just remember who the leader of this trio is. So when I say shove off, I mean shove off. Got it?'

'Sure,' said Goyle, struggling to stand. 'Whatever you say, we're going.'

'Gee Malfoy,' said Crabbe, 'you're becoming more and more like your father.'

'Good,' said Malfoy, 'because I aspire to be just like him.'

'What's up with those three,' said Ron to the others, having watched the byplay between Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe. 'Malfoy turned positively manic. Did you see what he did to Goyle?'

'Looked like some sort of argument,' said Harry, narrowing his eyes in thought. 'You know Hermione,' he then said, 'Malfoy's been watching you all through breakfast.'

Hermione looked up from her cereal. 'What are you talking about?' she said.

'Just as I said,' he said. 'He's been staring at you all morning.'

'He probably has nothing better to do,' said Hermione, turning the page of her book, which was propped up against the milk jug.

'Maybe he's decided you're the love of his life,' said Ron.

'Please,' said Hermione, 'don't make me laugh.'

But Harry looked at Hermione with a serious face. 'I'm not kidding. I want you to be careful.' 

'Don't worry,' she said. 'Draco Malfoy doesn't scare me one bit.'

'Yes,' he said, 'but I still want you to be careful.'

Hermione decided it was time the subject was changed.

'Hey,' she said to Eleni, who was eating and listening to the conversation, 'you never told us about your Christmas. How did it go?'

'There's not much to say,' said Eleni, 'it was pretty quiet. By the way guys thanks for the Christmas presents. It was such a wonderful surprise and Ron you're going to have to thank your mother for me. I loved the jumper.'

'Well why don't you thank her yourself? I'm sending her an owl, this morning. Why don't you write a note too? Pig won't mind taking two letters instead of one.'

Eleni smiled. 'All right, that sounds like a good idea.'

'How were the Christmas tutorials?' asked Hermione, closing her book.

'Not too bad. No one worked me too hard, well except for Snape. You should have seen all the homework he'd give me.'

'He's relentless,' grumbled Harry. 'Wouldn't dream of making anyone's life easy, would he?'

'Actually,' said Eleni, swallowing her last bit of toast, 'he wasn't too bad. Sometimes he was almost nice, well as nice as Snape can get. Probably because it was holidays and there were no students around. I even assisted him on Christmas afternoon with some potion he was making.'

Harry and Ron looked horrified but Hermione was in awe. 'You assisted Snape,' she said. 'Wow. What potion did you help him with? It must have been fascinating.'

'He never said what the potion was,' said Eleni, 'but there were cauldrons everywhere.'

'I can't think of a worse way of spending Christmas,' said Ron. 'You poor thing.'

'As I said, it wasn't too bad. And it did make Christmas day go a whole lot faster, which was what I wanted.'

Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged glances at Eleni's barely contained sadness. 

'Whatever you say about Snape's teaching methods,' said Hermione, 'you can't deny he knows his potions.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other and snorted again. 

'Don't tell me,' Ron said to Hermione, 'that you're going to start another "House-Elf Liberation Front", only this time in honour of Snape.'

Both boys collapsed in fits of laughter. Hermione scowled and turned to Eleni. 'Is Snape still giving you that dreamless sleep potion?'

'No he's started me on something else.'

'What?' asked Hermione, consumed with curiosity.

'Well,' began Eleni, 'it's kind of a long story but you see…'

'Not now,' said Ron, getting up from the table. 'If we're going to owl mum we should move otherwise we're going to be late for class. You know how Professor McGonagall goes ballistic whenever someone is late.'

The four of them picked up their books and left the great hall. Draco calmly finished his breakfast and waited till he was certain they were gone. Then he stood and made his way to where Hermione had been sitting. 

He examined the chair closely before chuckling when he found what he was looking for.

He held up two long brown hairs that were quite obviously Hermione's.

'Success,' he said out aloud. Not that he was surprised. The mudblood shed more than a cat.

Draco carefully placed the two hairs in a small plastic bag and pocketed it quickly.

'Now,' he thought, 'let's see if those two idiots have saved me a spot.'

****************

'Hogsmeade this Saturday,' said Hermione, two hours later, after transfiguration, as the four of them battled their way through the crowded corridor to their next class.

'You don't know how I've been looking forward to it,' said Ron. 'My sweet supplies need replenishing.'

'I've never been to Hogsmeade,' said Eleni.

'Well you're going to love it,' said Hermione. 'It's positively brilliant.' 

'You know,' said Eleni, 'I don't think I can go because I don't have written permission from a parent or guardian.'

'Oh no,' said Hermione.

'Tell McGonagall,' said Ron. 'After all you're a fifth year, she should make an exception.'

'No way is she going to say yes Ron,' said Harry. 'You know what she's like with rules. Remember how it was with me, before Sirius signed my form?'

'But Eleni's a fifth year,' argued Ron.

'I'll lend her my invisibility cloak.'

'Harry,' warned Hermione, 'remember the trouble you got in when Snape caught you sneaking back.'

'Yes,' he said, 'but remember how he was never able to prove anything.'

'Perhaps I better not,' said Eleni. 'I really don't want to get into trouble but I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and see what she says.'

'Well even if you're not allowed to come,' said Harry, 'we'll bring you lots of sweets.'

Eleni blushed. 'Thanks but don't worry about it, I don't really have any money. Hogwarts has given me a scholarship but it only covers things I need for school.'

Harry laughed. 'Well if that's the case we'll bring you back a sackful of goodies.' 

Once the coast was clear and the four of them had walked away, Draco emerged from behind a pillar, with a look of disgust on his face.

What a sanctimonious Gryffindor you are Potter,' he thought to himself. So generous and a caring true friend. Well boy, sit back and wait cause I'm going to fix your little friend. 

Draco patted his pocket where Hermione's strands of hair were. 'So,' he said, this out aloud, 'it looks like it's going to be this Saturday. And then Eleni Devon will live the rest of her life at St Mungo's.'

As expected, Professor McGonagall said no, when Eleni asked about Hogsmeade and insisted that she needed some sort of written permission.

'But,' added McGonagall, as Eleni's face turned downcast and deflated, 'I suggest you bring the matter up with Professor Dumbledore when he returns.'

'Returns?' asked Eleni.

'Yes he's away till next Monday.'

****************

On Saturday, except for the 1st and 2nd years, every student left for Hogsmeade. Eleni wanted to sit in a corner and cry. It was worse than when everyone left for the Christmas break. 

It made her realise how alone in the world she really was. Even Harry who was an orphan like her had someone. He and Sirius were always sending each other owls.

Okay, Eleni told herself, enough with this useless self-pity.  It doesn't serve anyone and it doesn't change anything. 

She had lots of things to be thankful for. She had friends, who despite her lack of money, promised to bring her back sweets. She was at Hogwarts and not once had there been any hint of sending her away. In fact Hogwarts was the closest thing she had had as a home. 

Eleni collected her books, relieved that the spell of self-pity had disappeared and went to the library. With luck if she kept herself busy with homework, she'd forget all about the rest of the school having a great day in Hogsmeade.

***************

Malfoy took a quick look in the mirror and grinned.

Perfect, he thought. Exactly like the mudblood. 

'And now,' he said to his reflection, 'I have a job to do.'

The previous day he had bribed a scared first year, who he had caught trying to sneak into the kitchen. In exchange for his silence, he had forced her to tell him the Gryffindor password. "Pickled Onions". Draco grimaced in disgust. What a ridiculous password. But then it was expected, there was little imagination in Gryffindor.

*******************

Eleni sat in the library by a window, her books open in front of her and her quill on clean parchment. She had sitting idle for almost two hours, unmotivated to do anything but stare out of the window.

A dark shadow suddenly entered her line of vision. She looked up and saw Snape standing across where she was sitting.

'I suggest that if you find sitting by the window this distracting,' he said, 'you should move away.' 

'I'm not distracted,' she said, 'I was just thinking.'

'What are you doing here?' he asked, putting the pile of books he was holding down and looking through the titles. 'Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with the rest of the school?'

Eleni shook her head. 'I don't have written permission. No parents and no guardian.'

Snape nodded slowly without looking up. 'Of course, I had quite forgotten that rule.'

'I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore when he returns,' she said, wondering why she was again confiding in Snape and why he was listening.

'I presume you have enough potion for tonight?' he asked, casting certain books he didn't want to one side.

'Yes one more vial,' she said.

'Well then don't forget and come and see me tomorrow for another batch,' he said, picking up the books he wanted and turning to go. 'Anything new with your dreams?' 

'No,' she said, paling a little at the thought, 'but the screaming's starting to get worse.'

'Very well,' he said, watching her closely. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

Eleni watched him leave and then closed her book. Why bother she thought, she wasn't one bit motivated to do any work. I know what I'll do, she told herself. I'll sit by the fire and read the book Hermione got me for Christmas.

**********************

Getting past the fat lady had been easy. He had said the password and she had opened the entrance not noticing anything amiss but complaining about students that disturbed the few moments she had to herself.

Draco took a quick inventory of the Gryffindor common room and noticed a second year girl come out of one of the doors. Draco had heard that Eleni had a room to herself at the top of the stairs, adjoining the girl's dormitory. This was going to be easier than he thought.

There were only a few students milling round the fire and they barely paid him any attention, as he walked past them through the door to the girl's dormitories.

Outwardly he was as a stoic as a scarecrow but inwardly everything was shaking. Draco felt a thin line of nervous moisture across his brow.

He continued climbing the spiral staircase, till he came to a tiny room with one bed.  

It has to be hers, he thought. He walked in and looked around. Draco knew he had to be quick. He needed to find the vial Snape had given her and get out before the polyjuice wore off.

The room had the barest furnishings, a bed, a chest of drawers and a half burnt candle on her bedside table. There were no posters on the walls or pictures of family members. Except for a book lying on the middle of the bed, the room almost looked unoccupied.

Draco suddenly exclaimed in relief and delight. There it was. On the bedside table. There for the whole world to see.

He quickly pocketed the vial and replaced it with the one his father had given him. It was done he thought, just as his father had ordered. Now all he had to do was get out.

But just as he stepped out of the girl's dorm and into the common room, he crashed into someone.

Eleni Devon.

'Hermione,' she said in surprise. 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?'

'Er…yes but…I…,'began Draco in panic.

'I was just off to my room to get the book you gave me,' said Eleni.

'Book?' said Draco.

'You know, the one you got me for Christmas.'

Draco recovered sufficiently to speak. 'Yes of course.'

'So what are you doing here?' Eleni asked again.

'I forgot something and I had to come back and get it,' he said. 'But look I can't talk now, I've got to go. Bye.'

Eleni watched in surprise as Draco/Hermione, pushed her out of the way and ran out.

Weird, she thought, as she climbed up to her room to get her book.

But Draco didn't stop running till he was safe in his room. 

Damm he thought, it was going so well and she had to see me. If anything goes wrong, father is going to kill me. Then he laughed. By the time that potion takes effect he told himself, she'll be too crazy to remember that she saw the mudblood. 

Draco looked down at himself and smiled, as he began to transform back. 

(end of chapter)


	9. 10. Forbidden Forest Part 1 (Snape to th...

Disclaimers: refer to previous chapters

Chapter 10 was turning out to be too long, so I've divided into two. Chapter 11 is done and will be updated within days.

These next chapters are climatic, as Eleni's memory returns and she runs into the Forbidden Forest. Snape puts himself into danger by looking for her.

Thanks to those who have reviewed especially Starlight. I'd appreciate anyone reading the story to drop in a review too, you know how nice strokes are.

Well anyway enjoy part one.

**Chapter 10**

Snape was floating peaceful and sublime in his dream, ignoring whatever it was that was trying to return him to consciousness. It was like a ceaseless banging, like someone had left a door open somewhere.

'Why doesn't someone shut the damm thing up,' he muttered in his sleep.

Then from somewhere he heard a familiar voice.

'Severus,' it said, 'wake up. Severus.' 

He mumbled in his sleep, willing the persistent voice to go away.

Suddenly his eyes shot open in recognition. The sound he could hear was not a door banging somewhere, it was frantic knocking and it was coming from outside his door.

'Severus, please open the door,' said the voice.

Snape cursed and pointed his finger to the lamp beside him. Instantly it lit up as he threw back the covers. This better not be some sort of student prank he thought. But the knocking did not stop.

'Yes what do you want,' he said crossly, flinging the door open. 

Professor McGonagall was standing in her nightgown.

'Minerva,' he said in surprise. 'What is it?' 

'Severus,' she said, 'I hate to disturb you but with Albus away and…'

'What's wrong?' he asked, noting the agitation in her voice. And by the look in her eyes Snape knew that this was no unnecessary false alarm.

'Eleni is not in her bed,' she said. 'I've looked but she seems to have disappeared.'

'Are you sure? She's probably on some escapade with Potter, Weasley and Granger.'

'No,' she said, 'I thought of that but they're all fast asleep. Two of the first years came to wake me. They were terrified because they had heard screams and yells coming from Eleni's room. I went to check and found her bed empty.'

Snape rubbed his chin in rapid movement, his eyes glittering in the lamplight.

'Severus,' said McGonagall, 'I thought you said you gave her a potion to diminish the effects.'

'Of course I did,' he said impatiently, 'but it's useless discussing that now. She needs to be found immediately.'

'Shall I wake Filch.'

'No,' he said, 'I'll find her myself.' He waved his wand. His nightshirt was replaced by his usual dark attire.' Snape then spoke sharply to his wand, which rolled around in his hand and then pointed to the direction of the stairs.

'Don't worry Minerva,' he said. 'I'll find her.'

'But what if she's outside the castle grounds. You know Albus warned you about leaving it's protection.'

'Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm sure she hasn't gone far.'

Snape's wand behaved like an over eager hound dog, straining in his hand, willing him to go faster. It led him up out of the dungeons, through the corridors, to the main entrance and in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Perhaps she's gone there, Snape thought, stepping quickly through the dewy grass. But when he reached Hagrid's hut, he saw that there were no lights and that his wand had no interest in stopping.

Snape contemplated momentarily, waking Hagrid up to help with the search but it would only take time and enough time had been wasted. I'll find her myself he thought, she has to be around him somewhere.

Inevitability the wand led him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Snape stopped and breathed angrily. 'Damm,' he said, 'she should know better. All students know that this forest is off limits. She'll be lucky is she's not expelled.' 

But he knew that he had no choice. If he was to find her, he had to go into the forest, no matter the risk. Snape took a deep breath and took his first steps, noticing that the black mark on his forearm had begun to tingle. He also noted that there wasn't a star in the sky, like they had taken fright and scampered off but Snape kept walking, not daring to stop. 

******************

Eleni was running. Running and running. Her heart thumped in protest but she pushed herself on and on. She stumbled and wrestled through broken branches, always getting up when she tripped and fell over.

She ran like a pack of wolves were chasing her. Only that the wolves that were chasing her, were lodged in her mind, tearing it apart. 

The forest became thicker, the branches stretching out like cat's claws, intertwined with each other, clutching at her clothes, ripping, as if the forest had become alive with a malevolent power. 

'Let me go,' she'd cry, every time the branches entrapped her. Somehow she'd manage to fight free and continue.

But to Eleni it appeared that the trees were moving, closing in, wanting to do battle with her. She fought tirelessly but eventually a root lifted from the ground and flung her up, somersaulting her into the ground.

There with her head mushed into the ground, she began to cry. Rasping sobs erupted out of her, like waves crashing onto rocks. Despair and pain sunk deep into every fibre of her being.

Please let me die she wept. I want to die. Please someone let me die.

**************

Snape doubted he had ever cursed as much or been this angry. Only Sirius Black's escape from the clutches of the Dementors had been worse.

Whatever had possessed her to come out here, he spat to himself. There was going to be hell to pay for this foolish behaviour. 

But through the tirade of angry words, Snape couldn't help noticing that the air had thickened around him and that a grey mist was swirling at his ankles like a ferocious whirlpool.

In the back of his mind, he knew that with every step he was entrapping himself in the gravest of dangers.

'Damm you Eleni,' he muttered again, 'where the hell are you? Surely by now you would have run yourself out with exhaustion.'

Snape's wand suddenly stiffened in his hand and swung its beam to the right.

Except for the sound of his breath, the forest had gone silent, like a desert on a hot summer's day.

Then he heard it. A muffled sound in the direction of where he wand was pointing. He fought his way through the undergrowth, using his wand to blast the branches out of his way. Then he saw what looked like a shaking form by a tree trunk. When he got closer he saw that the form was wrapped in foetal position and sobbing into the hard ground.

Despite his fury, Snape was relieved he had found her. Now all he had to do was get her and himself out of the forest in one piece.

  



	10. 11. Forbidden Forest Part 1

Disclaimer: like always.

Both Eleni and Snape are in the Forbidden Forest and now face danger from creatures called  "Vampirimots", supporters of Voldemort.

**Chapter 11**

Eleni sprung up to sitting position when she felt something grab at her shoulders.

'Who's there,' she mumbled incoherently.

Snape couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice. 'Professor Snape,' he said.

'Go away, leave me alone,' she said, again curling up into herself.

'Miss Devon,' he said, restraining himself from yanking her up and shaking her hard, 'obviously it's unbeknownst to you but we are in great danger. Now get up because we must leave as quickly as possible.'

'I don't want to go anywhere,' she cried softly. 'I want to stay here.'

Snape's crouched down and roughly shook her shoulder. His voice turned low and dangerous. 'Miss Devon, I said get up now.'

She struggled up to sitting position and leant back against the tree trunk, looking at him with weary eyes.

'Please Professor Snape I don't want to be rescued. Just tell everyone that you couldn't find me. I don't deserve to be rescued; I deserve to be left here to die.'

Snape looked murderous. 'Did you or did you not take that potion I made you.'

'Yes,' she gasped, rocking backwards and forwards. 'And now I understand everything. No wonder no school wanted me. I know what I did. Because of me all these people died.' 

'That's utter nonsense,' he said.

But Eleni's voice broke as she wept into her hands. 'You don't understand, I killed them all, even my parents.'

'Stop it,' he hissed. 'I don't want to hear another word. What happened, happened and it wasn't your fault. Now either you get up or I'll have to carry you out my self.'

'But…'

'Shut up,' he spat. 'I don't want to hear another word. We'll talk about it later. How could you do such an inane thing as coming into this forest after you've been expressively told to stay away from it?'

Eleni continued crying but managed to get on her feet. 'I didn't come in here on purpose,' she said in between sobs, 'I just kept running because the memories were tearing my head apart. I didn't know where I was going.'

'It was my potion you took wasn't it,' he asked, standing up himself. 'You didn't mix it or take something else?'

But before Eleni could answer, Snape grabbed his forearm and flinched in pain. 'Damm,' he hissed. 'Come on we're got to get out of here. Stay close and follow.'

But as they tried to move, a red mist descended around them. Snape tried to move through it but was flung back, like an elastic band.

'Obliterate,' he yelled at the red wall. 'Dispel.' But his wand was limp in his hand, as if its power had been drained away.  'We're trapped,' he said, looking around for another escape.

Eleni's tears dried as she became aware of their predicament. Now because of her, his life had been put into danger too.

'Professor Snape,' she suddenly yelled, tugging at his arm, 'look over there.'

Snape whirled around and watched in horror as white figures flew towards them.

He grabbed Eleni and pushed her roughly aside. 'Quick get behind me,' he said.

At his words, a flicker of something touched her but she cast it aside, horrified at the creatures that were approaching. He was grabbing at his forearm where she knew the mark was. It could only mean one thing. These things were somehow connected to Voldemort.

The figures hovered over them like phantoms, taunting, black eyeless sockets and blood coated fangs. Snape stepped back, one arm back around her making sure she remained behind him and the other holding his wand, shaking it, trying to bring it to life.

'What are they?' she whispered.

'Vampirimot's,' he said. 'Followers of Voldemort.'

'You mean they're vampires?'

'No but they're from the same family. These ones feed off strong emotion. I want you to stand back for a moment,' he said, 'I think there's something left in my wand. Let me try vanquishing them.'

Snape moved forward 'Expelliarmus!' he yelled. But the spell ricocheted back, slamming Snape against a tree.

Eleni ran to him. 'Professor Snape, are you okay?'

'Yes,' he said, looking a little dazed. 'I'm fine.'

'Owww,' she cried out in pain, clutching at her stomach and falling to her knees.

Snape picked himself up and then lifted Eleni back to her feet. 

'Listen to me,' he said breathing hard, 'you must stay strong. They're feeding off your emotions, all the pain you're been through tonight.'

Eleni grabbed her stomach again. 'Ahhh,' she cried out before again sinking down to her knees.

'You must cut yourself off from your emotions,' he ordered, 'otherwise you'll only make them stronger.'

'I'm trying,' she gasped.

Snape pulled her up straight. 'Breathe,' he said, clutching his forearm, 'concentrate. Count from one to ten, don't let them get inside you.'

Eleni shut her eyes and counted. She could feel beads of sweat trickling down her face. '1…2…3…,' she began, as another blow hit her midsection, '4…5….'

She wiped away the sweat that was now dripping down her face and neck and was stunned to see that it wasn't sweat she was wiping away. 

It was blood and her hands were covered in it. Eleni searched for the source of the blood but couldn't find any cut or abrasion. Meanwhile blood continued to drip down her face.

'I've got blood all over me,' she said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, 'but I can't find where I've hurt myself.'

Snape moved towards her and tried to shield her with his cloak.

'You haven't cut yourself,' he said, 'it's them. They're sucking out your blood.'

'Oh my God,' she cried, staring at the blood seeping through her clothes. 'It's coming from everywhere.'

'Keep breathing,' he yelled, 'you've got to control your emotions. They're feeding off you.' Snape knew he had to get her out otherwise she'd bleed out. He never remembered these creatures being so powerful. Voldemort must have fed them extra power in exchange for their loyalty. 

He again grabbed at his arm. It was burning like it had been doused in acid. He had to find a way to hold them off otherwise neither he nor Eleni had much hope of surviving.

Of course he thought grimly, this was Voldemort's way of revenge. His way of treating enemies. Snape was sure that Voldemort was somewhere laughing, knowing that he was bringing a traitor to his knees.

He looked helplessly at Eleni down on her knees, dripping in blood, when he heard something in the distance. He breathed when he recognized the sound. Hooves were coming in their direction.

Eleni kept counting from one to ten. Then she began to methodically through the wall of pain summarize the chapters in the History of Magic but nothing she did would stop the trickle of blood. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her limbs hung down weakly. She moved her eyes upwards and saw two Vampirimots above her, grinning in delight. They had doubled in size and height. 

Particles of blood, her blood, were floating in the air towards their open mouths, feeding them, making them stronger and powerful. She saw Snape holding up his wand trying to extract something from it, trying to shield her, yet grimacing in pain.

Eleni wished he hadn't come to save her. It didn't matter if she died, she deserved it but not him.

Then she heard something, the sound of a horse.

'Professor Snape,' she heard a voice say.

Eleni lifted her head weakly and saw a man with a horse's body.

'Ronan,' she heard Snape say. 'Thank God.'

'Bane and Firenze are here too,' said Ronan. 'Looks like you're in a bit of a bother.'

'Yes,' said Snape, holding himself upright with difficulty, 'my wand's useless against them.'

'The other centaurs are surrounding the place,' said Firenze. 'They're going to hold the other Vampirimots back. The place is teeming with them.'

Eleni looked up again and saw that the Vampirimots that were hovering over her had been swept back. And her blood had stopped bleeding out.'

'Eleni,' Snape said sharply. 'Get up quick. We've got to get out of here.'

'May I suggest Professor,' said Ronan, 'that you don't leave via the same way you entered. We won't be able to hold them back that long. Your powers will be restored underground and they won't be able to follow.'

'Of course,' said Snape, helping Eleni to her feet. The pain in his forearm had somehow abated and his wand had sprung to life. 'Thank you Ronan. You and the other centaurs have saved our lives.'

'The darkness is upon us Professor. It must be defeated.'

Firenze turned to Eleni. 'Stop blaming yourself for what happened. You were only a little girl. Duped like so many others. Darkness has a terrible way of deceiving.'

'Yes it does,' said Snape.

Eleni blinked but didn't say anything. She had no strength left in her legs. It was only sheer will that was stopping her from falling flat on her face. 

Snape grabbed her and pulled her over. 'Now whatever you do,' he said, 'don't let go. I need to find the line so we can descend.' 

Eleni stumbled after him as he searched the ground. She didn't understand any of it but was glad that he was pulling her along because she didn't think she'd have the strength to go on.

'It's here,' he finally said, stopping and holding his wand to attention. 'Hold on,' he told her.

'Terrasotte,' he cried. 

Eleni felt a rush of air and then a sensation, like she was in an elevator falling to the ground.

She cried out as a jagged piece of rock razored her back before she hit the ground. For a few moments she was stunned, not knowing where she was or indeed where Snape was.

'Lumos,' she heard in the darkness. A light shone on her face. 'Are you all right?' he asked.

'Yes,' she managed to say, her back feeling like it had been ripped in two. She didn't know where they were. It looked like a passageway of some sort. The ground was hard and the walls were rocky. In places clumps of roots were jutting out.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'Under the Forbidden Forest,' he said. His face was pale but his eyes were bright with relief.  'These passageways were created for those that needed to escape the perils of the forest. But enough of that, we need to get out of here. Can you manage?' he asked her.

'I think so,' she said.

He ran his wand across her front and back, murmuring a restorative spell. 'That's the best I can do,' he said. 'You should feel a little better. Poppy will have to take a look at you when we return.'

Other than a quick thank you Eleni didn't say anything more. She could barely keep her eyes open from the weakness that had leached into her limbs. Her mind was in turmoil. She had put them both in danger. Snape was still rubbing his forearm. If they made it out, she was certain that her days at Hogwarts were over. There was no doubt she'd be expelled and sent off in disgrace.

'Let's begin moving,' he said, turning and shining his wand down the narrow passageway. 

Eleni moved painfully behind him. She could feel the blood drying on her face and body, making her skin feel uncomfortable and stiff yet she ran on, tripping and stumbling but never letting him get too far in front.

It didn't take long for Snape's restorative spell to wear off. There was nothing left in her body. No sensation in her limbs, as if the light had gone out of her eyes and she was a dummy running and running and destined to fade away to nothing. She could make out Snape's silhouette in front of her, as he led her through a zigzag of tunnels. She didn't know how long she could go on and now even the images of that terrible night had returned. Her parents crying for their life, killed by a mere flick of a wand. People writhing and screaming in pain, falling around her and a wand pointed to her own chest.

After what seemed an interminable time Snape abruptly stopped. She crashed into his back and if he hadn't grabbed her she would have toppled backwards onto her back.

'We're here,' he said. 'Under the Whomping Willow.'

'What?' she asked weakly.

'Never mind,' he said, clamouring up out of the tunnel.

Eleni looked up, almost fainting with fatigue.

'Give me your hand,' she heard him say.

She barely had the energy to raise her hand. Snape leaned down and took a hold of her arm and half dragged, half pulled her out till they were out of the hole. Through her half closed eyes she would make out the castle in the distance.

'Come on,' said Snape. 'We're almost there.'

Eleni watched him move away. She took several uncertain steps before her knees began to buckle.

The last thing she remembered was calling out to him, before she felt herself crumble to the ground.

(end of chapter) If you got this far, thanks for reading. New chapter will be up soon.


	11. 12. Snape's bedside vigil & Eleni's memo...

Disclaimers as previous chapters.

Thanks to all those who have read the story. Please drop me an opinion about what you think. Chapter 13 isn't too far away.

**Chapter 12**

Snape smoothed Eleni's forehead with a damp cloth. Poppy Pomfrey had used several cooling spells but Eleni's fever continued bouncing back. 

He hadn't moved from her bedside since bringing her to the hospital wing, limp and wasting away in his arms.

Poppy Pomfrey had been aghast when he had awakened her in the middle of the night and seen the inert figure, covered in dry blood.

'Professor Snape,' she had gasped, her hand pressed against her chest. 'What in the world… how… what in Gods happened?'

But he was in no mood for discussion. 'Explanations can wait till later,' he had snapped. 'Amongst other things, she has lost a great deal of blood. If she is to survive it must be replenished immediately.'

'Yes of course, bring her over here,' Poppy had said.

Snape had put Eleni down gently and stood close by while Poppy used spells and charms, slipping various potions through Eleni's barely opened mouth.

Finally as Poppy used her wand to make the dry blood caked over Eleni's body disappear, Professor McGonagall appeared.

'What happened?' she cried to Snape. 'Where did you find her?' 

'In the Forbidden Forest,' he said. 'We were attacked by "Vampirimots."

'What on earth was she doing there?' said McGonagall. 'She knows the school rules.'

'Right now that isn't important,' he said. 'When is Dumbledore expected back?'

'Not till tomorrow if not the next day,' she said.

'Well then he must be summoned back immediately,' said Snape. 'The forest was crawling with those "Vampirimots". Lucky for us the Centaurs turned up when they did. They held them off, which allowed us to escape underground.'

'Voldemort?' she asked, her face narrowing in fury.

'Undoubtedly,' he said. 'His stooges, watching and waiting.'

'Then I'll owl Dumbledore immediately.'

Snape glanced at Eleni who was now lying under crisp, white sheets.

'Actually Minerva,' he said, 'before you owl him, there is something you can do for me.'

'What is it?' she asked.

'I can't very well Apparate into the Gryffindor dormitories. Therefore I need you to do it for me and search Eleni's room. Bring me any vials you find, no matter whether they are empty or full. Something triggered this off tonight and I must find out what.'

'Very well,' said McGonagall, stroking Eleni's head. 'I'll do it immediately.'

'Good, you will find me here,' he said. 

'Is that wise Severus,' she said looking at him, 'you look worn out. Perhaps you should go and rest.'

'No,' he said firmly, 'I am remaining here.'

After Professor McGonagall left, Snape sat by Eleni, watching her toss and turn, her eyes moving frantically under her closed eyelids. He wondered what she was seeing.

********************

_She spent most of her time alone. She had come late and unexpected into her parent's life. They tried to be good, dutiful parents but their work was of vital importance and they were away more often than at home. Her two older brothers were already grown up, graduated and like their parents studying to be Aurors.  _

_She complained that she never saw any of them but they chided her, explaining that they had important jobs, that evil people roamed the wizard world and it was up to them to stop the spread of such wickedness. _

_'Aurors have very special jobs,' her parents told her, before each assignment that would take them away for weeks. 'Now be a good girl and go to your room.'_

_One day she was wandering out alone, after not having seen her parents for over a month. Close to her home was a deep, blue lake, that she liked to visit. There she'd watch the ducks frolic in the water, while other children accompanied by their parents fed the_ _ducks bread and fruit._

_She was staring, wishing she could exchange places with one of the children, when a shadow fell over her, blocking out the sun. She looked up and saw a man smiling at her.  He gave her some bread to feed the ducks and said he understood how alone she felt._

_'How would you like to be my special friend,' he told her. _

_ They remained together for the rest of the afternoon. The man had an endless supply of bread for the ducks and he made her laugh with his funny stories and jokes._

_They began to meet every day. And each day he'd bring her sweets and a bag of bread for the ducks. _

_But try as she did, she never quite saw his face. It was always half hidden under a hood and seemingly in motion, always changing. One day she'd think he had brown eyes, the next the eyes were blue. One day his nose was small, the next large and squat. It anyone was to ask her for a description, she wouldn't know what to say, only that his voice was kind and that each day he was waiting, promising that he'd be her friend forever._

*******************

The first touches of light had begun to touch the horizon when Madam Pomfrey came to check on Eleni.

'Any change?' she asked Snape, who had remained still and silent by the bed.

'No,' he said. 'I've applied your cooling spell over and over but the fever continues to return.'

Poppy leant over and pulled back Eleni's eyelids.

'Her blood count is rising but she is weak and there is much turbulence in her.'

'Yes,' he said. 'However I hope that in time it will pass.'

She studied the dark shadows under his eyes. 'Perhaps Severus,' she said, 'you need to rest yourself.'

'I am not leaving,' he snapped.

Madam Pomfrey wanted to insist but when she saw the fury in his eyes, she resisted. She had known him for years and knew it was best to stay away when he was in this mood.

'Fine,' she said, examining Eleni one more time, 'I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. Just let me know the moment there's any change.'

'As you wish,' he said, re applying the cool cloth to Eleni's brow.

Once Madam Pomfrey had left, Snape shook his head both in annoyance and worry. What he asked himself, over and over, had gone wrong? He had only spoken to her yesterday and things were proceeding as planned. He had worked many hours to create the potion, obeying Dumbledore's wishes that things were to proceed gradually.

So then, he asked again. Why did it go wrong?

**********************

_'Your parents do important work, don't they?' the man one day asked her, as they walked through the trees towards the crystal blue lake._

_'Yes they do,' she said with a touch of pride, as she stopped to pick a white flower that was growing by the path. 'Although sometimes I wish they didn't, so they could spend more time at home. I hardly ever see them or my brothers.'_

_'What exactly is their work?' asked the man, taking her hand in his._

_'They catch bad people.'_

_'Is that what they tell you?'_

_'Yes,' she said. 'They say there are many bad people in the world.'_

_'Do you know when you're parents are returning from this current mission?'_

_'Next week,' she said. 'I heard the servants talk about it. There's going to be this_ _special meeting at our house. It's going to be full of important people.'_

_'I heard something of this meeting. Do you know what's going to be discussed at this meeting?' asked the man._

_She stopped and looked at him, still unable to distinguish what he looked like._

_'I'm not supposed to say anything,' she said. 'It's top secret.'_

_'Really,' said the man, handing her a sweet._

_'My parents have always told me not to talk to strangers.'_

_'But surely you don't consider me a stranger,' he said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 'I thought we were friends.'_

_'We are friends,' she said. 'You're the only friend I've got.'_

_'Then if we're friends,' he persisted, 'it's safe to tell me everything you know about this special meeting.'_

_She didn't give him an immediate answer. She walked alone to the ducks. By now they knew her well and would swim rapidly in her direction when they saw her coming. _

_She threw a large chunk of bread into the water and thought about her parents. They had told her many times not to speak to strangers but what was she supposed to do, never talk to anyone? Never have friends? Didn't they realise how lonely she got? _

_And the man had been so kind and nice. He met her every day, talked and listened when she spoke. He was her special friend. Her secret friend. Someone who no one knew about._

_She turned to look at him and was rewarded by a smile._

_A fire of rebellion suddenly stirred in her belly. Why shouldn't she tell him what he wanted to know? They were never around. It would serve them right if she told all their secrets. That would teach them to leave her behind, shoo her out of the room, pretend she didn't exist._

********************

Snape jumped to his feet the moment he saw Professor McGonagall return.

'Did you find anything?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said, taking an empty vial out of her pocket and handing it to him. 'This was by her bedside. Presumably it's your potion.'

Snape recoiled inwardly at her remark but before he could respond, he heard a disturbance behind him.

'Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape,' said a voice.

'Yes,' he sneered, turning to confront the familiar voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the door, white faced and worried.

'What are you three doing here?' Snape asked.

'The three of you should be in class not here,' said McGonagall, in a much kinder voice.

'We heard about Eleni,' said Hermione, 'and we just wanted to make sure she was all right.'

'She's very ill,' said McGonagall.

'Can we see her?' asked Harry, on his tiptoes, trying to see past the two Professors who were blocking his view.

'Certainly not,' said Snape. 'Now back to class before I give the three of you detention.'

Professor McGonagall gave him a warning glance before turning to the trio.

'It's best that you don't see her right now,' she said, kindly, 'Eleni is unconscious. However the moment she wakes I'll let her know the three of you were here. Now you better return to class before Madam Pomfrey sees you.'

The three nodded and turned to go. 

'Wait,' Snape suddenly said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and looked at him a little fearfully.

'I want to know if either of you have noticed anything peculiar about Eleni in the last few days?'

The trio shook their heads

'I mean she was disappointed that she couldn't got to Hogsmeade,' said Harry, 'but that's about it.' He looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded in agreement.

'She did tell us about taking the potion you had made her,' said Hermione, 'but she never really told us what it was for.'

Snape grimaced with annoyance. The Granger girl as per usual was trying to extract extra information from him. 

'Think again,' he said. 'Have you noticed anything else, anything at all, no matter how insignificant you might think it is?'

They shook their heads.

'Very well,' said Snape, stepping back, 'but it there's anything you remember, I want you to let me know immediately.'

'All right the three of you better go,' said McGonagall, shooing them out.

********************

Harry, Ron and Hermoine left the hospital wing and didn't stop walking till they were out of earshot.

'What was that all about?' asked Ron. 'Did you see Snape? I've never seen him that worried.'

'Well someone at breakfast said it was he that found her,' said Hermione.

'Where?' asked Harry.

'Someone said they heard McGonagall tell Hagrid that she had been found in the Forbidden Forest,' said Hermione. 'And some of the first years told me they heard screams coming from her room, like she was having a terrible nightmare or something.'

'Wow,' said Harry, 'the mystery deepens.'

'Wonder what's wrong with her,' said Ron.

'Well Snape wasn't about to tell us,' said Hermione. 'Did you notice the way he and McGonagall were blocking our view?'

'Hey I bet it has something to do with that potion he was giving her,' said Harry.

'Yes,' said Hermione, thinking hard, 'didn't she say she was having trouble sleeping?'

'He's probably poisoned her,' said Ron. 'I wouldn't put it past him.'

'No Ron,' said Hermione, 'otherwise he wouldn't have gone to find her.'

'Well till I hear otherwise,' said Ron, 'that's what I'm going to believe. As I said I wouldn't put it past him.'

'What are you three doing here,' cried a nasty voice. 'Up to some mischief I suppose.'

There was no need to turn, they knew who it was. Filch.

'Sorry,' said Harry, 'we're just on our way to class.'

'Move it,' said Filch, 'otherwise I'll tell Professor McGonagall. I'm tired of the way you three sneak around. I know what I'd do if I was headmaster of this school. String the three of you up.'

The three of them looked at each other and rolled their eyes, trying to hold back the laughter. They ran off before he could say another word.  
 


	12. 13. Snape's bedside vigil & Eleni's memo...

**Disclaimer: as other chapters.**

**By the end of this chapter, you will understand what caused Eleni to lose her memory. But it won't end here.**

**Thanks to **

**Starlight for the great reviews.**

**Silver_chime for all her 11. They were great.**

**And to anyone else who has been keeping up with the story.**

**Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

_Getting the information the man required wasn't difficult. All she had to was hide behind a door or under a bed and wait for the house elves to begin talking. They were hard workers but liked to gossip amongst themselves. And they adored both her parents and her brothers. It was all they ever discussed. _

_Each day she was able to feed the man a little more information._

_At least fifteen people would attend the secret meeting. Many would be from the Ministry. The meeting was to discuss a new list of names that a death eater defector had given her father._ _Some of those named were thought responsible for a spate of massacres that had hit both the Muggle and Wizard world in the previous months. This time she told the man, there was enough evidence to send them all to Azkaban. _

_It was going to be the biggest breakthrough for the extermination of the death eaters yet._

_That was why the meeting was top secret._

_But for security reasons, no one was allowed to apparate directly into the room where the meeting was to be held. Instead they had to approach the house and use a series of secret passwords to pass through the heavy wards that would be put in place._

_'I need to know the passwords and spells,' the man told her a little breathlessly with what she thought was excitement._

_'I've tried listening to everything they've said,' she said, 'but the elves don't seem to know.'_

_'I want you to think,' he said. 'Where would your father keep something like that?'_

_'I suppose in his study,' she said. 'But I don't think I'd be able to get in, it's secured with spells and wards. Even the elves aren't allowed to go in there.'_

_The man hanged his head with sadness. _

_'It's going to be mighty disappointing if we have to cancel the surprise,' he said. 'I was so looking forward in telling them how clever you've been. I know they'd be so proud of you.'_

_'You really think they'd be proud of me?' she asked, simultaneously eager and hopeful at the same time._

_'Undoubtedly,' he said. 'That's why you must find a way to get the passwords.'  _

_'But how,' she began. But then suddenly, she clapped her hand over her mouth and squealed. 'I know,' she cried out, 'one of my brothers is arriving back early. He's allowed to use my father's study and he goes in there all the time. I'll sneak in after him, wait till he goes and then search for the passwords.'_

_'Wonderful,' said the man. 'You've been entrusted with a very special assignment. But I want you to be careful because no one is to find out what you're doing. If you succeed you will be richly rewarded.' _

*********************

Moments after Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing, Professor Dumbledore apparated into the room.

'My apologies,' he said, when he saw Snape and McGonagall's startled faces. 'I came the moment I heard. Apparating into the hospital wing seemed the quickest way.'

'But Albus I only just owled you,' said Professor McGonagall, 'how did you…' She stopped when she saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

'Where is she?' he asked.

'Over there,' she said. 'However she is still unconscious.'

Dumbledore moved to Eleni's bedside and studied her face, which was contorting and grimacing, as if in pain. Her eyes continued to move desperately under her eyelids.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. For a moment every crease and fold in his face, showed its age. 

'Severus I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning.'

Snape collapsed back into the chair, the same chair where he had kept vigil over Eleni. He covered his face with his hands.

'Headmaster I don't understand what went wrong,' he said.

Dumbledore touched him lightly on the shoulder, causing Snape to flinch.

'Severus don't, just tell me what happened.'

'Minerva woke me during the night,' he began, his voice quiet but articulate. 'She said that several students had heard screams from Eleni's room and that she was missing. I searched and found her weeping, deep in the Forbidden Forest. It was clear that she had remembered everything and was obviously distraught. However before I could do anything, we were attacked by "Vampirimots." I have never seen them this powerful. They succeeded in draining my wand of its power. The only explanation I have is that they must have aligned themselves with Voldemort and rewarded with extra power and mastery. We were lucky that the Centaurs arrived and held them off, while we got out through a passage underground.'

'I presume the "Vampirimots" attacked her,' said Dumbledore.

'She was an easy target,' said Snape. 'In the emotional state she was in, they succeeded in almost sucking her dry.' 

'And you're sure Voldemort is behind it?'

Snape touched his left sleeve. 'The moment I stepped into the Forbidden Forest, my mark began burning. They must have been lying in wait.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'Severus you should have heeded me and not left the castle confines. I did warn you.' 

'As did I,' said McGonagall.

'What else could I do,' said Snape. 'When I realised where she had gone, I had no choice but to get her out safely.'

Dumbledore studied Eleni's furrowed face.

'Do you have any idea what went wrong with the potion?'

'No headmaster. Till now it was working perfectly.'

'Perhaps unbeknownst to you,' said Dumbledore, 'she had stopped taking it.'

'Even if she had,' said Snape, 'the reaction wouldn't have been this severe.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out the empty vial. 'Minerva searched Eleni's room and found this empty vial. When I have a moment, I'm going to test its properties.'

'Severus,' said Dumbledore, 'I suggest you go and do that now. The sooner we get to bottom of this, the better.' 

Snape looked at Eleni and hesitated.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I'll stay with her,' he said. 'You might help her a lot more if you have that empty vial analysed.'

'Very well,' said Snape, before swishing away in his black robes.

******************

_Obtaining the secret passwords was easier than what she had ever imagined._

_Her brother had arrived home and gone straight to their father's study. She had followed and hidden in the cupboard across the study in the hallway. She waited quietly, wandering is she dare open the study door and try to sneak in. But if her brother caught her? Then what? However to her delight, he did not remain in the study long and because his mind was preoccupied, he left but forgot to reapply the usual spells and wards their father had set up.  _

_When it was clear that the coast was free, she crept out of the cupboard and took the few steps to the study door, opened it and entered. _

_She had never been in her father's study and was momentarily thunderstruck by the huge bookshelves lining the walls, the expansive desk and leather armchair behind it. She spent many long moments, swivelling round and round in her father's leather chair, unsure and a little fearful about opening the drawers and searching for the secret passwords._

_But then she saw them. Right in the centre of the shiny wooden desk. A simple parchment, with a list of words_ _written on it. It was titled "Secreto"._

_This has to be it, she thought, picking up the parchment with trembling fingers and examining the words. She quickly wrote down the words on a scrap of paper and crept guiltily out of the study and back to her room._

_That night she had strange dreams about the man in the park. His face friendly and kind, suddenly changed into a snake's and his long fangs dripped poison as it poised to attack her parents, who were seated in the dining room._

_She awoke the following morning aware that the man would be waiting in the park, waiting for the passwords. But she remembered the dream from the previous night and was doubtful and afraid._

_What if she didn't go? What if she stayed in her room and never returned to the park?_

_But what if it was true about the surprise party? What if it was her big opportunity to make her parents proud? Perhaps if she told her brother and explained the situation, he'd tell what to do. _

_She ran to search for him but the elves told her that he had left early that morning and wasn't returning till the day of the meeting. She went to sit on her bed, her head burning with the knowledge that he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye._

_It renewed her resolve. There was little hesitation later that day, when she handed the_ _man the piece of paper. _

_'Good girl,' he crooned, almost snatching it from her hand. 'You've been very clever. You will make your parents proud.'_

_'I hope so,' she said, 'because I shouldn't have been in my father's study.'_

_'I want you to be at the meeting too,' he said._

_'But they'll never let me.'_

_'Then hide,' he said. 'They'll never know and I want you to be there for their surprise.'_

_The man then smiled, showing a row of sharp gold teeth._

**********************

It didn't take Snape long to extract a drop from the empty vial. He watched as the drop slid down the test tube and settled at the bottom. He then held the test tube over a flame and studied its reaction to heat.

Curious he thought, it's not reacting, as it should. In fact as the droplet turned dark brown, it let out an odious odour.

Snape placed the test tube down and went to sit in his office. He was weary but he searched his vast memory, certain that he had seen that same reaction. But what is the potion he asked himself. 

Eventually the scattered pieces of information formulated in his mind. He stood and quickly scanned his bookshelf before picking out a book on deadly potions. He quickly leafed through the pages and found what he was looking for. 

He stared unblinkingly at the ingredients listed and the effects it incurred, before angrily sweeping his arm across his desk and knocking everything to the ground. 

****************

_When her parents arrived home, she wanted to confess and tell them all about the man and what she had given him. But each time she tried, she was brushed aside._

_'Later,' they told her. 'Can't you see how busy we are? Now go to your room because we must finish the preparations.'_

_The meeting was to be held in the dining room. For two days the house elves cleaned and scrubbed till the room was spotless and sparkling. _

_She snuck in an hour before the meeting, after the last house elf had completed a final inspection. The long table was covered in a thick, rich cream tablecloth, which she crept under. All day she had been thinking about the meeting and the surprise that the man had planned. Yet there was a nervousness deep in the pit of her stomach. Since giving the man the secret passwords she had not seen him. Each day she had gone to the lake and waited but there had been no sign of him. _

_Perhaps he was busy preparing the surprise she told herself as the worry continue to rise._

_The guests all arrived promptly, many of them dressed in elegant velvet robes. She remained quiet under the table and listened as someone called Cornelius Fudge, brought the meeting to order and made the introductions. _

_She then heard her father's voice explaining the reasons for the meeting and how there had been a series of massacres in the wizard and muggle world, which was indicative of the possible return of Voldemort._

_His words caused an uproar._

_'But you know what happened with the Potter child,' a voice said, 'Voldemort was destroyed.'_

_Other voices murmured in agreement._

_'No,' said her father. 'His return is still possible, which would account for the increased activity of the death eaters.'_

_'The death eaters must be wiped out,' she heard her mother say. 'A defector had given my husband a list of the active ones, many of whom have been responsible for the recent massacres.'_

_'Read us the list,' said someone._

_Her father was about to read the first name, when the room fell into darkness._

_'What's happened to the light?' he said._

_From under the table, she rubbed her hands with glee. There really was going to be a party._

_'My God did you see that lightening outside,' said someone. 'It's coming in this direction.'_

_'It's an attack,' cried her father._

_No, no, she wanted to cry out. It's not an attack, it's a… But before she could finish the thought the windows exploded and a piercing scream shook the walls, as heavy footsteps descended upon the room._

_'How the hell did you get in here,' boomed her father's angry voice. 'Get out!'_

_Her thoughts whirled frantically around her head. What was happening? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Needing to know, she slid out from under the table and was shocked to see a group of men, wearing reptile masks, swinging their wands and crying out what she knew to be "unforgivable" curses. _

_In horror she watched as grown men and women fell to their knees screaming and thrashing, their eyes popping out of the sockets in pain. She looked up and to her horror saw a flash of gold teeth. The man, it was the man from the park. He had tricked her. She watched as he approached her whimpering mother and casually struck her down. _

_'Crucio, Crucio,' she heard sung around her, as her father rushed to her mother and held the inert body in his arms._

_The man stepped over bodies and walked in the direction of her father._

_'Look out,' she heard herself cry out._

_Her father looked at her in astonishment before looking at the deadly figure towering over him._

_'Coward,' he said to the man. 'Why don't you take the mask off and show yourself.'_

_'Fool,' cried the man. 'You thought you could defeat us. Well let me show you what real suffering is. Crucio!'_

_Her father shuddered to the ground, shrieking in pain. She watched terrorised and repulsed unable to comprehend what was happening. Her father was a powerful and influential figure in the wizard community. But he had been reduced to a quivering mess. _

_'Where is the girl?' she heard the man say._

_'Over in that corner,' said a nasty voice._

_The breath stopped somewhere in her throat, as she watched the man approach. She looked up and saw the gleam of gold. His sleeves were rolled up and she saw a strange black mark on his forearm._

_'Enjoying it,' he said to her._

_'But you said it was going to be a surprise party?' she said._

_The man rolled back his head and laughed. 'It is a surprise party although not in the way you intended.'_

_She jumped up and pounded his chest with her tight fists, crying and yelling. 'You liar. You lied to me. I hate you.' _

_'Shut up,' he growled, slapping her face before dragging her to the moaning mess that was her father._

_'Now this is my surprise to you,' said the man, 'for betraying your father. I want you to watch carefully.' _

_Through his fog of pain, her father looked at her in disbelief._

_'Oh didn't you know,' the man crowed to him. 'Your little bright spark here is a traitor, she betrayed you. It was she that gave me the secret passwords. See,' he told her, 'this is all your doing. Every dead person died because of you.'_

_'No,' she yelled._

_The man grabbed her and moved her head till she was facing her father, who was panting in pain. His eyes were a myriad of every emotion. _

_'Please don't kill him,' she begged the man, who laughed and lifted his wand. _

_'Avada Kedavra,' he roared, as a flash of green lightening catapulted into her father, killing him instantly._

_She was faintly aware that she was screaming and screaming._

_'And now,' said the man, 'it is your turn. I mean I wouldn't want to leave any witnesses.' _

_He laughed and touched her head with his wand. Suddenly an arm came from behind, flinging her out of the way. 'Expelliarmus,' cried a voice, as she lay crying on the floor. _

_The man flew back across the room but the moment he touched the ground, he disappeared._

_'Damm,' cried someone, 'they've apparated away. We'll never catch them now. They were in disguise, I couldn't see their faces.'_

_'Where's Cornelius Fudge?'_

_'Over here, he's lucky, he's unharmed.'_

_She stared at the smouldering remains, at the bodies strewn across the floor. She began screaming and thrashing her arms and legs. Who was she? Where was she? What had happened?_

(end of chapter)

hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. 14. Snape's Antidote and Eleni's fight f...

**Disclaimers as always.**

**I like to thank those who have reviewed.**

**Starlight, who's been with me all the way, Windra, Beth, Silver*Chime, for her enthusiasm and Stellarsiren.**

**And I like to thank those who have been reading but haven't left a review. Never mind just enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 14**

Snape cancelled all his classes and spent the day locked in his classroom immersed in ingredients and potions. He worked diligently, discarding many half-brewed potions, as he experimented and searched for an antidote to counteract the potion Eleni had ingested. 

If he had had the luxury of time, he would have done an extensive, further analysis on the sample he had extracted from the empty vial but time was not something he had. He needed an antidote and he needed it now.

By evening he had a close enough result to what he was seeking. He filled two vials and rushed to the hospital wing. But when arriving, Snape was alarmed to see Madam Pomfrey standing over Eleni, murmuring spells and enchantments, her eyes frantic and afraid. 

Dumbledore was there too, whispering into Eleni's ear, imploring her to hold on, to fight whatever it was that had taken a grip of her.

Snape paused then hurried towards them. 'What's wrong? What's happened?' he demanded.

'I don't know,' said Poppy, 'her blood count has dropped dramatically and her fever has risen even higher. Nothing I have tried has worked. She is deteriorating so quickly that I am not sure….' Her voice broke unable to utter the words that were running through her mind.

'It's like something has taken hold,' said Dumbledore, his voice only just calmer than Poppy's. 'It's tearing through her system ripping it apart.'

Snape looked at Eleni. She was groaning, thrashing, panting in pain. Rivulets of sweat dripped down her face as her chest rose and fell erratically. 

'Quick,' he commanded, 'lift her, so I can give her this potion.'

'What is it?' asked Poppy.

'An antidote,' he snapped. 'Once I discovered what she had taken, I immediately began work on an antidote. But it was tricky and difficult because I didn't have enough time to do it properly. So it's not perfect but it's the only chance we've got.' 

'But,' began Poppy.

'No buts,' said Snape. 'Lift her up now.'

Dumbledore had enough respect for Snape's gifts not to argue. He also knew that Snape was right. The antidote was Eleni's last chance. He placed his hand under Eleni's shoulder and lifted her.

Snape's eyes were a mask of concentration, as he smoothed her damp hair away from her face and then cradled her limp head in his hand. With the other hand he reached into his pocket and retrieved the vial that he had prepared and held it over her mouth. Methodically he let the contents slowly run into the half open mouth, careful not waste a drop.

When he finished, he gave Dumbledore and Poppy a nod. They breathed and gently laid her back on the bed.

'In two hours she'll need another dose,' he told them. 'I'll remain here till it's time to administer it.'

'Severus,' said Dumbledore, looking at him questionably. 'Now that you've administered the potion, you can perhaps explain.'

'Very well,' said Snape moving away from the bed. Dumbledore followed him.

Snape glanced back at the bed before turning to Dumbledore and beginning. 'What she took was not the potion I prepared for her. I managed to extract two drops from the empty vial Minerva found in her room and after a preliminary analysis I consulted my book on deadly potions. What Eleni took was "insaniaugment".

Dumbledore was shocked. 'My goodness. I've heard that the effects of that potion are devastating.'

'Yes,' said Snape. 'During Voldemort's last reign, the potion was used by certain death eaters. Frequently because the torture administered was so severe, the victim went into shock and lost all memory. The potion was then used two fold, not only to return the memory but to magnify the memory of the torture a thousandfold. It resulted with the receiver losing all faculties and rendering them permanently insane.'

'And that's what Eleni took?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes,' said Snape.

Dumbledore looked in Eleni's direction and frowned. 'Yet…' he said.

Snape nodded in acknowledgment guessing Dumbledore's thoughts.

'I thought of that too. I've surmised that the reason she has not gone into full psychosis, is because of the counteragents in the potion she was previously taking.'

'My God,' said Dumbledore. 'How on earth did she come to having this potion and why would she have taken it, that is if she knew what she was taking. Severus it does raise many grave questions.'

'I agree,' said Snape. 'And all the questions I promise will be answered. I plan to do a more thorough analysis on the extraction once she awakes. She might also be able to enlighten us on how she came in possession of the potion.'

'Albus, Severus,' cried out Poppy, who was re-examining Eleni. 'Come quick.' 

'What is it?' asked Dumbledore.

'Her blood pressure is normalizing.'

Snape pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

'Her fever is still high,' he said, 'but it's subsided.'

'The antidote is working,' said Dumbledore.

The three of them stepped back and took a simultaneous sigh of relief.

'I'll remain here,' said Snape, 'till it's time to give her the next dose.'

'Very well,' said Dumbledore, 'but then I'll take over. I want you to go and rest.'

'Fine,' said Snape, moving the chair closer to Eleni's bedside.

'I'll be back in two hours,' said Dumbledore, resting his hand on Snape's shoulder. 'Well done Severus, you did well.'

'Yes you certainly have done well,' said Poppy, before turning her attention to a first year that had entered the hospital wing crying and holding his wrist. Two of his friends were flanked on either side, both talking at once.

'Oh dear,' she crooned kindly as she moved towards them, 'what's happened here.'

Snape clicked his tongue in irritation and drew the curtain across with a swift sudden movement. Sometimes he wondered how Poppy tolerated the hospital wing.

**************

For once Hermione's attention span was as scattered as the boys. Harry, Ron and she had talked all day about Eleni and what had happened. They had sat at the back of each class, barely paying attention.

However if they had looked around, they would have noticed that they weren't the only ones unable to keep their mind on their work. What had happened to Eleni was on everyone's mind.

The trio were thankful when classes were over for the day and they could return to the relative peace of the Gryffindor common room and discuss what had occurred without worrying about glares from any teachers.

However on the way they bumped into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Greeting,' said Malfoy, in a mocking tone. 'Why the glum faces?'

'Shut up Malfoy,' said Harry.

'Oh poor Potter's all upset that his little friend is sick.'

'Malfoy,' said Ron, 'don't you have anything else better to do than sneaking around like an idiot.'

Malfoy grinned and rested his frame against the wall behind him. He studied his manicured fingernails.

'Heard that Devon is done for,' he said casually. 'How sad for her.'

'She's not done for,' said Harry. 'I'm sure she'll be fine.'

'Don't count on it,' said Malfoy. 'Things happen you know. Sometimes people don't recover, they go quite mad. But oh well, what's one more, one less in the world.'

Ron growled and tightened his grip on his wand.

'I'm warning you Malfoy,' he said. 'One more word and you'll get it.'

'Gee Weasley, I'm trembling,' said Malfoy, doing a little dance in front of Ron.

Ron lifted his wand into attack position.

'Ron don't,' said Hermione, stepping between them, 'he's not worth it.'

'Let's bow to her honour, the Mudblood speaks,' said Malfoy.

Ron went to wave his wand and shoot Malfoy in the air and onto his head. But he stopped when he heard rapid footsteps approach.

'What's going on here?' asked McGonagall.

'Oh nothing Professor,' said Malfoy sweetly while Crabbe and Goyle nodded support. 'I was just enquiring about Eleni Devon but they have not been very obliging.'

McGonagall eyed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with distaste. 'The three of you shouldn't be here. Now go.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Malfoy lead the pack away.

'How's Eleni?' asked Hermione, when she was certain Malfoy had gone.

'I'm afraid not too well,' said McGonagall.

'Do you have any idea what caused it?' Harry asked.

'Not really,' she said, 'and I'm afraid we won't know till she wakes up. Now I know the three of you are worried but it's best you try and continue as normal. I'll let you know the moment I know something.'

Draco left Crabbe and Goyle and went to the Owlery.

He patted his handsome black owl and scribbled hastily on a piece of parchment.

"Dear father

Everything has gone to plan.

Draco"

He smiled and tied the note to his owl, who regarded him with cool eyes.

'Okay,' Draco whispered to it, as the owl's eyes glinted. 'Go to father and give him the good news.'

**********************

Snape absentmindedly held Eleni's hand while he stared into space and pondered the situation.

How did she get the potion?

And if she knew what it was, why did she drink it?

Snape however suspected that that hypothesis wasn't the correct one.

He knew more than anyone, how afraid she was of retrieving her past. Therefore he thought, it was fair to assume that she hadn't knowingly taken the potion. 

Which made the situation even more disturbing. Someone had planted the potion. Probably exchanged his potion with theirs. How? And why?

Snape pushed away his suspicions. It was useless speculating without the evidence. And that he planned to discover after a more extensive analysis. 

He knew that every brewer of potions had their own unique identifiable signatures. And he was confident he's find out who had brewed the potion. With that vital information, there'd be clarity and hell to pay. 

He glanced down at his hand and was startled when he saw he was holding Eleni's hand. He hastily let go and turned the other way. 

What was happening to him? Was it tiredness that was causing all this concern for the girl?

He knew that he had raised eyebrows with his constant bedside vigil. Yet he felt a duty, an obligation and not only because Dumbledore had asked him to keep an eye on the girl. He had never been this way with any student, well he thought except for Potter but then that was only grudgingly because there were debts to be paid with Potter's father and because of his own personal hatred of Voldemort. 

Snape glanced at Eleni. No he thought, this was different because he alone knew what she had seen. And what it had done to her. Had he not experienced a similar thing in his past?

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair, aware that once she was awake there'd be many questions.

He leaned over and touched her forehead and was pleased with the results. The fever had mercifully broken and her body temperature was returning to normal.

'Ah Severus,' said Dumbledore, pulling the curtain back and breaking into his thoughts. 'How is she?'

'Better. As you can see, her breathing has normalised, she appears calmer and her fever has broken.'

'She must be almost ready for her second dose.'

'Yes,' said Snape, noticing that he was once again holding her hand. He carefully let go.

'How long till she awakes?' asked Dumbledore.

'It shouldn't be too much longer.'

'Good because I want to be here when it happens,' said Dumbledore. 'And once we administer the second dose, I want you to go and rest.'

'I need to finish the analysis,' said Snape.

'Severus, the analysis can wait. Now let me help you. I'll hold her and you give her the potion.'

*************************

It seemed that she had been running forever through the forest. All she could hear was the sound of her ragged breath and the pounding of her feet against the forest floor.

Somewhere behind her were the men with the reptile masks and the "Vampirimots".

She ran on and on, desperate to get away but knowing that they were closing the gap. At times they were so close, she could feel their cold damp fingers touch the back of her neck.

As she ventured deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, the forest became thicker and thicker making it more of an effort to move forward. Yet she kept going, fighting through the undergrowth determined not to give up.

But as much as she tried, each breath she took was like a stab to the lungs. And her legs had frozen into exhaustion. 

Yet she continued running, refusing to give up.

She saw the tiny stone house in the distance. Eleni didn't stop to ask herself if it was empty or how it came to be in the forest. Instead she ran to the door, flung it open and raced inside and slammed it shut behind her.

She bent and took painful breaths willing her trembling body to calm down. Surely now she was safe, surely she had foiled them. 

But then she heard them, stamping through the forest and approaching fast. She looked at the door in horror as the doorknob began to turn. 

'No,' she cried, heaving her body against the door. 'I'm not going to let you in.'

There was little strength left in her body but she used every ounce of it to keep the door shut. Eleni heard them through the door, laughing and wailing in high pitch voices as they pounded and pounded on the door, trying to push it open.

'Let us in, let us in,' they said, in sweet, sonorous tones, 'and all your pain will disappear. You will sleep forever in oblivion.'

'No,' she panted. 'Never. I'm not going to let you in.'

But they continued to pound at the door. They kept pushing and pushing at the door, till finally it began to give way.

She screamed when she saw the door slowly creep open. Through the tiny gap she saw a pair of bloodied fangs and fingers reaching out wanting to touch and contaminate her.

'Please, please,' she cried, 'go away, leave me alone. Oh God please help me I can't hold on, I can't. I'm trying but I can't. It's too much, I can't hold them all off. Please God help me, I haven't got the strength to hold on.'

Then just as she was about to give up and let them overrun her, a pair of hands came up beside her, slamming the door shut.

Eleni turned her head weakly to look at who the hands belonged to.

'Professor Snape,' she whispered. 'What are you doing here?'

He moved his whole body against the door and looked at her.

'It's alright Eleni,' he said. 'I'll help you keep them back.'

'As will I,' said another voice, on the other side of her.

Eleni turned towards the other voice as tears of relief clouded her vision.

'Professor Dumbledore.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Everything is going to be all right. We're both here now. There is nothing for you to worry about. We promise we'll keep them out.'

Eleni rested her head against the door and began to cry.

(end of chapter)

Whew!!!! Writing this sort of stuff is emotionally draining. But I hope you liked it.

And please review I value your opinion. Thanks!!!!


	14. 15.Eleni awakes

Disclaimer as previous chapters.

Thanks for the reviews and kind words.

Starlight, Silver*Chime, littleminx69, blanche, Stellarsiren and Calbee.

And to anyone else who is reading and keeping up with the story.

**Chapter 15**

Eleni's breath deepened as full consciousness slowly returned to her mind. She opened her eyes and blinked several times in an effort to focus and get her bearings. The ceiling was stark white, ornate but unrecognisable. 

She was lying flat on her back, on something firm but comfortable. And the air around her was warm and caressing, soothing her inwards as she breathed it in and out.  

There were no screams, nor reptile masked men or blinding flashes of light.

Where was she?

Her mind was fuzzy and dull but she searched it trying to remember what had brought her to this room.

'Welcome back Eleni,' said a voice.

Spears of pain seared through her body as she turned her head a few inches towards the voice. It was worse than being hit by a dozen "Bludgers".

Professor Dumbledore was sitting beside her, smiling but his eyes were the gravest she had ever seen them. Eleni rolled her eyes shut before reopening them again. She moistened her lips with her tongue and tried to speak.

'Hi,' she managed to rasp.

'It's good to have you back,' said Dumbledore.

Eleni again closed her eyes. Some of the images were returning. Going to bed, taking the potion but then jolting awake with the faces of her dead parents staring at her at close range. And the man laughing through her screams like he wanted to devour her brain like a rapid dog.

She didn't know how she had gotten into the forest but she remembered running and running and then weeping at the foot of a tree. Then the "Vampirimots", hovering over her, her blood seeping through her skin, dripping down her face, till she was on her knees fading to nothing. 

The Centaurs coming to their rescue and the spell that took them underground through the forest and back to Hogwarts. The school visible in the moonlight, taking tentative steps, calling out to him and then…..nothing.

Eleni re-opened her eyes and looked at Dumbledore.

'You're in the hospital wing,' he said.

What about him she thought. Her eyes danced in fear. Where was he? Had something happened to him?

'It's all right,' said Dumbledore, guessing her thoughts, 'Professor Snape is fine. He brought you here in the middle of the night and he's been constantly at your bedside. I sent him not long ago to get some well earned rest.'

Eleni breathed in relief. Constantly at her bedside. Thank God nothing had happened to him.

She tried to speak again but her throat was dehydrated and parched, like it been lost in the desert for weeks.

She looked at Dumbledore and with much effort managed to say. 'Please some water.'

'Certainly,' he said, waving his hand and conjuring a jug of cool water and a tall glass. Eleni watched in desperation as he filled the glass. If she could move she would have snatched the jug and gulped the whole thing down.

'Now let me first sit you up,' he said, lifting her shoulders and placing extra cushions behind her. 

Dumbledore held the glass to her mouth. She pressed her lips on the rim and took long greedy slips. The water stung as it travelled down her throat yet felt revitalizing as if it was a hot summers day and she was dangling her feet in a cool refreshing creek.

'Easy,' said Dumbledore, 'not too fast or you'll make yourself sick.'

She finished two glasses before easing herself back against the pillows.

'Thankyou,' she whispered.

'How are you feeling?'

'It…hurts…everywhere,' she said.

'It will pass.' He smiled. 'Count yourself lucky to be alive.' 

Eleni thought of the images and looked at him again. 'Professor Dumbledore, I remember everything. My parents, my brothers, all those dead people. The man,' she gulped as tears filled her eyes, 'he tricked me, he told me it was going to be a surprise party. But it wasn't…they were all killed…he wanted to kill me….'

Dumbledore's blue eyes deepened with concern. 'I know you remember. I'm sorry. I wanted your memory to return gradually, not in such a violent manner.'

Eleni blinked away the tears. 'When it came back, I thought I was going crazy, I just started to run, to get away from it but it was in my head and then Professor Snape…'

'Yes I know,' said Dumbledore. 'Professore Snape found you in the Forbidden Forest.'

Eleni's spirit sunk even lower. The Forbidden Forest. Every student knew it was out of bounds. Hogwarts was the only home she had had and now she had gone and thrown it away.

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'it was a stupid thing to do. I suppose it means I'm going to get expelled.'

'No,' said Dumbledore, 'because you didn't go into the forest deliberately but I'm certain Professors' McGonagall and Snape will still want to give their obligatory detentions.'

'Did I hear my name,' said a voice, looming out of the darkness and coming towards them.

'Ah Severus,' said Dumbledore, half turning, 'you were supposed to be resting.'

'I have rested,' said Snape, moving to the bed and looking at Eleni. 'I see you're awake,' he said to her. 'How are you feeling?'

'Okay.'

'I was just assuring her that she wasn't going to be expelled,' said Dumbledore. 

'No, perhaps not,' said Snape, folding his arms.

'And,' added Dumbledore, 'I was about to ask her some questions.'

'Very well,' said Snape, taking a step back and looking more like a silhouette than a person. 

Dumbledore gave Eleni a piercing look. 'Now Eleni can you remember back to when you took the potion, the one Professor Snape gave you?'

She nodded.

'Did you have it with you the whole time?'

'No,' she said, looking a little confused, 'I left it on my bedside table so I wouldn't forget to take it.'

'And you took it that night?'

'Yes,' she said, 'right before I went to bed.'

'And it was the same potion? You didn't notice anything different about it?'

Eleni looked at him uncomprehending. 'I don't understand,' she said. 'I left it on the bedside table and it was there and I took it. I mean it did taste kind of bitter, like drinking mud. Usually it has a blue berry taste but I presumed Professor Snape forgot to add it.'

Snape made a sudden movement forward. 'You're certain of this.'

Eleni nodded. 'Professor Dumbledore could I have some more water,' she said.

Again he looked at her gravely as he filled the glass and held it to lips. Eleni drank much slower this time and noticed Dumbledore and Snape exchange glances.

'I don't understand what is going on,' she said, when she had finished drinking. 'Didn't I take the right potion?'

Dumbledore placed the empty glass down and then searched her eyes, seeking out what she knew and if she knew something she wasn't telling. She stared at him unblinking, puzzled by what was happening.

Seemingly satisfied, he leant back in his chair. Snape resumed his place behind him.

'I'm afraid Eleni,' said Dumbledore, 'that the potion you took wasn't the one Professor Snape gave you.'

'But,' she said, 'how can you….' She stopped with sudden realisation of what he had said. 'Are you saying someone went to my room and exchanged potions?'

Both Dumbledore and Snape nodded. 'It's a definite possibility,' said Dumbledore.

Eleni was so shocked she turned away. 'But why?' she mumbled. 'Who would do such a thing?'

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Professor Snape managed to extract two drops from the empty vial. After a preliminary analysis he discovered it wasn't what he gave you but a deadly potion called, "insaniaugment". It was designed to bring your memory back but with such force that you'd go insane.'

'Thankfully,' added Snape, 'because of the antibodies in the potion you had previously taken, the effect was lessened and delayed. It gave me enough time to prepare an antidote.'

She couldn't look at them. She couldn't speak. That someone hated her that much. But then could she blame them?

'Did they do it because of what I did? Because of all those people that died?'

'To be honest Eleni,' said Dumbledore, 'I don't know.'

'I guess I deserved it,' she said.

'No,' said Dumbledore, his voice rising to a low roar. 'I don't want to ever hear you say that. You were only a little girl, duped by an evil man, the worse type of human if you even want to call him that.'

Eleni turned and looked at him. 'Is that why no school wanted me, why I kept being asked to leave?'

Snape stroked his chin and Dumbledore pursed his lips before nodding.

'The Ministry lost many good people that night,' he said. 'It sent them into disarray, weakened their power or so they thought. And losing your parents was such a blow to the Wizard world. They were both powerful Aurors. You see Eleni the Ministry needed a scapegoat. Many couldn't accept what had happened, that we are living in dangerous times. And hence you were made the scapegoat. They wanted to punish you by letting you languish in some orphanage. Every time someone took pity and accepted you into their school, there were those in the Ministry that did their upmost to have you ejected. I've been trying for years to have you brought to Hogwarts but the Ministry thwarted every attempt till I finally succeeded.'

Eleni stared at the ceiling, wishing that the "Vampirimots" had killed her. Dumbledore's tone was enveloped with kindness but his words were like bullets. It was worse than what she could ever have imagined. Much worse. Single-handedly she had almost destroyed the Ministry, not to mention her family.

Dumbledore reached over and touched her forehead gently. 'Eleni those who want to punish you are few in number. The rest of us don't blame you. Voldemort's supporters are wicked, terrible people, there's nothing they wouldn't do to satisfy their aims. They would have found a way to get to that meeting. And I assure you that none of the professors here at Hogwarts blame you, we all want you to remain and finish you education.'

'But someone hates me enough,' she whispered, 'to have exchanged those potions.' Her voice was agonised with overtones of bitterness and self-loathing.

'Professor Snape assures me,' said Dumbledore, 'that after a full analysis we'll know exactly who made the potion. Rest assure we'll get to the bottom of this. Now I think I need to let you rest. We'll talk more tomorrow.'

Eleni nodded numbly.

Dumbledore patted her hand. 'Harry, Ron and Hermione have been most concerned about you,' he said. 'I know that they'll be relieved to know you're alright and will want to see you.'

Eleni swallowed hard and tried to keep her voice even. 'At the moment I don't want to see anyone,' she said.

'Get some rest and we'll talk again tomorrow,' he said, deeming it best to ignore her comment. 

'Could I talk to Professor Snape for a minute,' she said.

'Yes certainly,' said Dumbledore. He turned to Snape. 'Severus when you finish here, could you come to my office?'

Snape nodded and watched him leave before sitting in Dumbledore's seat.

Eleni's body ached and a part of her wanted nothing more than to sink into oblivion but her mind raced with different images. She stared at the moonlight playing on the ceiling and remembered her father's face, the shock when he realised what she had done and the final look when the man struck him down. Her poor father and what about her mother, famous Aurors respected by the Ministry, killed because their stupid daughter had been so eager, so naïve, thinking she'd please them with a childish deception.  

Oh God she thought, as she wiped away the tears rolling down her face, I wish I had never recovered my memory.

'Was there something you wanted to tell me?' asked Snape, watching her closely.

She could hardly look at him. She was ashamed and embarrassed. Eleni didn't want to consider what he must think of her. 

'I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of the forest,' she said. 'I'm sorry, I know I endangered your life. I should have known better.'

'Yes,' he said, 'but it was doubtful that at that time you were operating with any clarity. The potion you took was very powerful.'

'Maybe you shouldn't have bothered to save me,' she blurted out without thinking.

'Is that so?' he said sourly. 'So I endangered my life for nothing.'

'I did such a terrible thing,' she said, 'I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself.'

'Miss Devon you need to pull yourself together and get over this odious self-pity,' said Snape. 'What happened, happened and like Professor Dumbledore said it wasn't your fault.'

'But if I hadn't been such an idiot,' she sobbed.

'I said enough. Your father would hate to hear you talk this way. It's wasteful and doesn't serve anyone. Rather you should be thinking of how you can help him and…'

Eleni's head jerked angrily towards him. 'How can I help him or my mother if they're both dead.'

'Of course you can help them,' he said. 'Those people that killed your parents are still at large. Instead of lying there feeling sorry for yourself, you should be wanting nothing more than to bring them to justice.' 

'They were wearing masks,' she said. 'I don't even know what they look like.'

Snape's eyes glinted in the dark. 'If you think hard enough, I'm certain you'll come up with some clue. I know that's what I would do.'

'What would you know,' she cried out, with a ferocious burst of energy. 'I'm sitting here and all I can see is my parent's faces and people dead everywhere. How can I forget the way my father looked at me when he realised what I'd done and you tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself. Well I wish you hadn't saved me, you should have let the "Vampirimots" kill me because that's what I deserved.'

Snape bent over till he was only inches from her face, his eyes blazing with anger.

'What would I know?' he sneered. 'You don't know anything about me, nothing, you don't know what private demons I carry. So don't you dare presume. And if you want me to remain here, you will refrain right now from this useless talk. Understand?'

She stared at him with hate in her eyes. 'All I wanted to do was thank you.'

'Well you've done that, so I'll leave,' he said. 'Do you want me to ask Madam Pomfrey to bring you some dreamless sleep potion?'

'No, thankyou,' she said, turning away and closing her eyes. 'I'm fine.'

'As you wish,' he said. 

Eleni heard him go and breathed hard, choking back rage and sobs. How dare he speak to her like that? What would he know about what she was going through? That half the Ministry were killed because of her, that her parents were dead because of her stupidity. She didn't deserve being at Hogwarts or having friends like Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once they knew what she had done, they would hate her too.  

She curled up remembering what Dumbledore had told her, how Snape had kept constant vigilance by her bedside, how he had prepared the antidote that had saved her life. He had known about her and he had still wanted to help. Painstakingly preparing potions each day, risking his life to get her out of the forest in one piece and this is how she thanked him. But then why couldn't he understand?  If he had been there that night, he would have seen, he would have known of the carnage that occurred. 

Eleni looked at the empty chair he had occupied. She thought back to that night, the blood, the mangled bodies, dead sightless eyes that looked like the last thing they had seen was the devil, her father's disbelief, the man standing over her pointing his wand to her chest and then someone pushing her out of the way. 

It then dawned on her.

(end of chapter)

Now this has been a strange chapter. I had it planned in my head and somehow it all got changed. Funny how that happens. But the plot will thicken.

Please review with opinions etc. They are much appreciated.


	15. 16. Many thoughts

Disclaimers as per other chapters.

I'd like to thanks Starlight, Silver*Chime, geofan, Rachell, littleminx69, shortysc22, Blanche and cssnowstar for reviews and kind words. Much appreciated.

Writing fanfiction is interesting because you upload each chapter when it's finished, so you can't go back and rewrite and re edit. I had to go back and read over everything to make sure all the ends were covered and dealt with. Anyway enough of all that read and enjoy. Then please review, I value all opinions.

**Chapter 16**

McGonagall was leaving her quarters when she saw Dumbledore coming her way. 'Albus,' she said, with an air of expectancy.

'Minerva,' he said. 'I was just coming to see you.'

'How is she?' 

Dumbledore smile reassured the witch's anxiety. 'She's awake.'

McGonagall clasped her hands to her chest.

'Thank God,' she said.

'Yes. Severus extracted two drops from that empty vial you found and brewed an antidote. We're lucky we have such a brilliant Potions Master because the potion she took was deadly. It was designed to bring back the memory but with such viciousness, that without the antidote Eleni, would have eventually slipped into madness and spent the rest of her life at "St Mungo's."'

'Goodness,' gasped McGonagall. 'How in the world did that potion come to be in her possession? Have you questioned her?'

'Yes briefly,' said Dumbledore, 'however she has no idea. She thought she was taking Severus's potion. She had left it on her bedside table and as usual took it before retiring for the night. It appears that someone exchanged the potions.'

McGonagall's face furrowed into apprehension and disbelief. 'How can that be? Are you certain?'

'It's the most likeliest explanation,' he said.

'But Albus it is such a callous act, I can't pretend that this news does not disturb me. Surely it was no one from Gryffindor. In fact I can't believe that any student would do such a thing, which leaves the only other explanation, an outsider….' Her voice fell away with worry.

'Precisely,' he said, 'but as you know since the events from last summer Hogwarts is even more protected. I can't fathom how an outsider could have broken in.'

'Which brings us back to either a student or member of staff and I can't imagine either of those scenarios.'

'Neither can I,' said Dumbledore. 'But Severus assures me that once he completes the analysis he'll be able to determine the brewer. He said each brewer has his own signature.'

'Where is Severus?' asked McGonagall.

'With Eleni. She wanted to speak to him for a moment. I suspect she wanted to thank him.'

'How is she?'

'Quite overwrought, not that that's surprising under the circumstances,' said Dumbldore. 'Of course she blames herself for everything. I hope that in time she comes to accept that it wasn't her fault.' 

'Poor girl, it certainly wasn't her fault.'

Dumbledore glanced in the vacant corner nearby. 'She told me she doesn't want to see anyone but I think some friendly company will do her good.'

McGonagall pursed her lips and almost sneered. 'Which knowing Severus, I'm sure he will provide.'

'Now, now Minerva, let's give him the benefit of the doubt, he's not all bad,' he said with a friendly chuckle as the two began to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

When the two pairs of footsteps had died away, three simultaneous gasps exploded from the corner.

'Do you reckon he knew we were here?' asked Ron.

'I don't know,' said Harry, from under the invisibility cloak, 'but you have to admit that the way he was looking in our direction, it seemed that he did.'

'So what do we do now?' asked Hermione, shaking her foot that had fallen asleep.

'Why should we change our plans? Let's go and visit her,' said Harry.

'But you heard what Dumbledore said,' said Hermione, 'she doesn't want to see anyone.'

'He also said that some friendly company will do her good,' said Ron. 'And we have a bag of goodies to cheer her up,' he added, shaking the paper bag in his hand.

'But what about Snape?' said Hermione, 'he's still up there.'

'Knowing Snape he won't be there for long,' said Harry. 'Come on let's go, my legs are beginning to cramp.'

'Do you think it was Snape that gave her the wrong potion?' asked Ron.

'It can't have been,' said Hermione. 'It was him that risked his life going into the Forbidden Forest to rescue her.'

'It could all be a ruse,' said Ron, 'part of some warped plan.'

'Look,' said Harry again, 'let's stop arguing and get going. And let's keep the voices down, I wouldn't want Filch to catch us.'

The three continued slowly, occasionally tripping over each other's feet almost causing the invisibility cloak to fall off. 

'Wish this cloak was wider,' grumbled Ron more than once.

'Ouch,' Hermione cried. 'Ron can't you do something about those big feet of yours. That's like the tenth time you've trodden on my toes.'

'Well if you could keep your hair out of my face,' said Ron.

'Shhh,' whispered Harry. 'I can hear something in the distance.'

They moved to one corner and once again held their breath, as the footsteps became louder and louder.

'It must be Snape,' whispered Ron.

'Quiet,' said Harry. 'If he discovers us we're dead.'

The three shrank against the wall, wishing there was a way to turn themselves into mice.

Just as he reached where they were, Snape stopped and appeared to be looking around suspiciously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not daring to move or even blink. They knew Snape couldn't see them but he was acting as if he knew someone was hiding in the darkness.

However after another minute of agonised waiting, Snape moved away, his footsteps heavy and angry. And even though his robes were camouflaged in the dark, he moved so rapidly a swishing sound reverberated down the corridor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't dare move till they were sure he was out of earshot.

'Whew that was close,' Harry finally said.

'Did you see his face,' said Ron, 'it sure looked angry.'

'Well thank God he didn't catch us,' said Harry, 'with the mood he's in, he would have given us a whole year's worth of detention.'

'And turned us into toads for the heck of it,' said Ron.

Hermione giggled.

'Keep it down,' said Harry. 'Come on let's go.'

*****************

When Snape arrived at Dumbledore's door, he spat out the password and stormed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The pain Eleni was in was understandable but he had little tolerance for self-absorption. He had only been harsh because he wanted her to snap out of it. Her current state of mind wasn't doing anyone any good.

'Severus,' said Dumbledore, when Snape stormed in. Dumbledore studied his younger colleague's face and shook his head, half in amusement, half in exasperation. 'I suspect that your talk with Eleni didn't go as planned,' he said.

Snape paced the office. 'She's in the throes of self-pity.'

'Severus, her mood is only natural. I wish you'd show a little more tolerance. Come on sit down, we need to discuss what she told us.'

Snape sat across Dumbledore and crossed his legs. 

'Tea?' asked Dumbledore.

'No thankyou.'

'I hope you weren't too hard on her,' said Dumbledore. 'She's in a very vulnerable state.'

'She'll survive.'

Dumbledore closed his eyes as if struck by a sudden headache. 'Severus really.'

'Don't worry,' said Snape. 'She'll be fine. It was what she needed. And if you permit me saying so, it was you that insisted I look out for her and it was precisely what I was doing.'

Dumbledore held up his hands in defeat. 'Very well Severus, for now I will trust in your judgement. Anyway we have other pressing concerns.'

Snape nodded and listened.

'I told Minerva about the exchange of the potions,' said Dumbledore, 'and she is as disturbed as we are. I am hoping that no student here at Hogwarts had anything to do with it.'

'I find it unlikely,' said Snape, 'that any student could have brewed that potion.'

'And it's impossible that an intruder could have Apparated into Hogwarts, not with all the protection in place. Unless it was someone from the Ministry.'

'Unlikely,' Snape said again. 'Whatever their feelings about what happened I doubt they'd take those sort of measures. As far as I'm concerned, it reeks of the other side. Someone who knew her memory was returning. Someone who wanted her out of the way.'

'Someone afraid to be identified,' said Dumbledore.

'Exactly.'

'But she said they were wearing masks.'

'To their way of thinking,' said Snape, 'it would be best to be safe than sorry.'

'I will talk again to her tomorrow,' said Dumbledore, standing and moving to the Pensieve, 'and have her tell me the whole story from start to finish.' 

Dumbledore stared at Fawkes who was watching him soberly. His plumage was lush and shiny, as if he had recently been resurrected. 'Remember what I told you Severus, about my suspicions that someone from the Ministry was perhaps working as a double agent?'

Snapes eyes became two fathomless holes. 'Are you saying that they could have been involved in the murders of Eleni's parents?'

'It is a possibility.'

'Have you discussed this with Fudge?'

'No only you,' said Dumbledore, 'I have no proof only suspicions.'

'This whole situation had become very troubling,' said Snape.

'I agree and in the meantime we must keep an eye on Eleni,' said Dumbledore. 'Once whoever is responsible realises that she's recovered, there's no guarantee they won't try again.' 

'Very well,' said Snape, 'I will see to it.'

*****************

Eleni stared into the semi darkness, willing herself to fall asleep but aware that sleep was going to elude her for the rest of the night. The blanket covering her, twisted in her hands as she thought of Snape. She remembered his angry words but she knew she had to talk to him. Madam Pomfrey said she was going to make one more check on her before retiring to bed. She just hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long for that to happen.

A sound at the door alerted her. Eleni lifted her head in panic. She hadn't forgotten that someone had switched the potions with the goal of harming her.

'Eleni,' whispered a voice from somewhere in the darkness.

'Who's there?' she whispered back.

'It's Harry,' said the voice. 'Hermione and Ron are here too. We're under the invisibility cloak. Is the coast clear?'

'Yes, there's no one here,' she said, as her head fell back onto the pillow with relief.

The three Gryffindors appeared at her bedside, as if out of thin air.

'Sorry,' said Harry, when he saw the look on her face, 'but we had to use the invisibility cloak because we're not supposed to be here.'

Eleni knew she had told Dumbledore she didn't want to see anyone but she found herself smiling at the trio, it was better than laying alone mulling over everything. 'You gave me a fright,' she said.

'We tend to do that,' said Ron, plonking himself at the end of her bed and opening up the bag he was carrying and emptying the contents. 'We brought you some goodies from Hogsmeade. A person can't survive in the hospital wing without lots of sweets,' he continued, as he handed her a chocolate frog before unwrapping one for himself.

'So how are you?' asked Hermione, sitting in the chair that Snape had occupied not long ago.

Eleni shrugged. 'Okay, better than what I was.'

'As we were coming up here, we heard Dumbledore telling McGonagall about a potion being switched,' said Harry.

'Yes,' she said, a little perturbed at the question and not certain of how much she wanted to divulge. She shuddered to think of their reaction if they knew the whole story.

'So someone really snuck into your room,' said Ron.

Eleni nodded as she unwrapped a chocolate frog and took a bite. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

'Do you have any idea who?' asked Hermione.

'No,' said Eleni, 'not yet.'

'It happened the day most of the school went to Hogsmeade didn't it?' asked Harry.

Eleni nodded again as she took another bite.

'But how did they get into the Gryffindor dorms,' said Ron. 'Wouldn't they need the password? I mean it couldn't have been someone from Gryffindor.'

'It's more something a Slytherin would do,' said Hermione.

'But they'd never be able to sneak in,' said Ron.

'Well you and Harry managed to sneak into the Slytherin common room a few years ago,' she said, sucking on a piece of candy.

'How did you that?' asked Eleni.

'Polyjuice potion,' said Harry. 'Hermione brewed us some. You can turn into anyone you want, all you need is something of the person.'

'Wow. Did you get caught?' asked Eleni.

'Almost but the mission was a success. We got the information we wanted,' said Ron. 

'Eleni what I don't understand,' said Hermione, 'is why someone would want to hurt you like that.'

Eleni shrugged while playing with the empty chocolate wrapper. 'I did some really dumb things years ago that had tragic consequences. That's why I lost my memory.'

'What sort of dumb things?' Hermione asked cautiously. 'You don't have to tell us if you don't want.'

Eleni looked at her. 'I can't tell you because if I do you'll hate me.'

'No we won't,' said Ron, in between chews.

Eleni busied herself unwrapping another chocolate bar. She noted that the pain in her body had eased considerably.

'You three,' she said, 'are the only real friends I've ever had and I'm scared that I'll lose you if I tell you the truth.'

'I'm sure it's not as bad as you think,' said Hermione.

Eleni looked at her. 'It is. Actually it's worse. You see a lot of people were killed because of something I did. My family and people from the Ministry.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at her unable to speak.

It was Harry that finally spoke up. 'Well whatever it was you did, I'm sure you didn't mean it. It must have been an accident.'

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Remember that you were sorted into Gryffindor,' said Ron, 'and Gryffindor's might make mistakes but they'd never kill anyone on purpose.'

Tears glistened in Eleni's eyes.

'That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me,' she said.

'And what is going on in here,' cried a voice. 

The four jumped into the air with shock.

'Madam Pomfrey,' said Harry, 'we were just paying Eleni a visit.'

'At this time of the night,' she cried again. 'Visiting hours were over long ago.'

'But they only came to say hello,' said Eleni, 'they weren't doing anything wrong.'

'If Professor McGonagall finds out about this, she'll be most annoyed,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'Eleni needs her rest and the three of you need to go back to your rooms. And not another word,' she warned, waving her finger as Ron was about to speak.

'You better go,' said Eleni, to the trio, 'I don't want you getting into trouble. But thanks so much for coming and bringing the sweets. I really appreciate it.'

'We'll come again,' said Hermione.

'Yes please do.'

'Enough of this chatter,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'Didn't anyone hear what I just said? Now I want the three of you to leave without another word and you Eleni need to rest. You've been through an enormous ordeal and your body has not fully recuperated.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione gave Eleni a quick wave before they filed out of the hospital wing.

'Now shall I get you some "dreamless sleep potion"?' Madam Pomfrey asked Eleni.

'No thanks,' said Eleni, closing her eyes, 'I don't need it.'

'Well then go to sleep.'

'I will,' said Eleni.

But the moment Madam Pomfrey left, Eleni opened her eyes. She studied her surroundings, wondering where her clothes were. She didn't fancy walking around in her hospital gown. The light was dim but eventually she spied a cupboard at the other end of the room.

Getting out of bed proved difficult. Every part of her ached and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to stand unassisted. But after a few wobbly steps, a little strength returned to her legs. Eleni walked slowly to the cupboard and opened the door. There in a neat pile to her relief, were her clothes, all washed and pressed.

With trembling fingers she slowly undressed and then began to put on her clothes. She didn't know what time it was or if her legs would make it but Eleni knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep if certain things weren't resolved and clarified.

She found some spare cushions and squashed them under the covers to make it look like there was someone in bed asleep. She wasn't sure that Madam Pomfrey would be fooled but hopefully she had left for the night and wouldn't be back till morning.

'Okay,' Eleni told herself when she had finished. 'Here goes.' And if he was asleep she decided, she'd wait outside his room till morning.

Except for the odd candle burning, there was little light in the corridors. More than once Eleni wished for the comfort of her wand to give her some much badly needed light. But it was in her room and she certainly wasn't going to walk all the way to the Gryffindor room to fetch it before going to the dungeons. She knew that her legs would never last the distance.

The journey was slow and laborious. She had to make frequent stops, leaning her hand against the wall for support and to steady her dizzy spells.

But eventually she came to the dungeons and carefully she began to descend the stairs, feeling the cold emanate up from the floor into her legs and torso.

She didn't know where his quarters were and prayed that he was either in his classroom or office. The dungeons were dark and she didn't fancy searching through the damp corridors for his rooms.

Eleni breathed a sigh of relief when she came to the classroom and saw a light coming from under the door. She rested her head against the closed door and steadied her breathing. She knew that without a doubt he'd be angry but she had to see him, tonight, no matter the consequences.

Snape was inside standing by his desk studying a list of formulas, making corrections, as he set up a cauldron. He was tired but not in need of sleep. He thought he'd get a start on the analysis. 

He turned sharply when he heard the knock on his door. 

(end of chapter)

I am sorry that it's another cliffhanger, I didn't mean it, it's just that the chapter would end up being too long. 


	16. 17. Snape opens up and talks

Disclaimers as always.

I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and I'm sorry about the cliff-hangers, it wasn't intended just the way it happened. But I assure you there are no cliff-hangers in this chapter. This chapter will probably clarify a few things but there is still more to come.

Thanks again to **Starlight** for being such a faithful reviewer and her kind words, **Silver*Chime**, how you had a great time at the salsa dance, **little minx69, Jess, geofan, vandaluzija and Caya** for sending me an email.

**Chapter 17**

Snape stared at the closed door, wondering if he had imagined the knock. He listened for a moment but except for a slight draught he heard nothing. Exhaustion he thought wryly.

But then as he turned back to his notes, there was another knock. And this time the knock was louder. 

Filch he grimaced. It had to be Filch. Probably caught some hapless student wandering the corridors.

'Yes, come in,' Snape called out irritably not bothering to take his eyes away from his notes. He heard the door slowly open. 'Well Filch,' he said, 'what is it this time?'

'Umm Professor Snape,' said quiet, familiar voice.

Snape's head jerked up. When he saw who it was, he slammed his hand on the desk.

'Miss Devon! What are you doing here? Do you realise how late it is? Does Madam Pomfrey… no I suppose she doesn't. Do you know what's going to happen when she discovers you missing?' 

He advanced towards Eleni, till they were almost noses apart. His eyes were dilated, making his eyes even blacker than usual. 'You're supposed to be in bed, not wandering Hogwarts at this ungodly hour.'

Eleni shrank into herself but refused to back away. She wasn't going anywhere till she talked to him.

'Madam Pomfrey said she was going to bed,' she said, 'so she won't know I'm missing.'

'Oh really,' he sneered. 'Well for your information I know that she habitually gets up during the night to check on her patients. You're supposed to be resting,' he ranted. 'Do you know how hard we worked to bring you back safely? The least you can do is follow orders. It appears that your friends, Potter, Weasley and Granger have had a bad influence on your attitude. Like them you believe you're above the rules, that you can do as you please, well let me inform you now that this little antic of yours is going to cost Gryffindor big points.'

Eleni leant against the doorframe, trying to steady her weakening legs. 

'Professor Snape, she said quickly before he began on another tirade, 'I'm sorry, I know I'm breaking the rules but I had to see you tonight, I had to speak to you.'

'Why?' he barked. 'You had your chance earlier or is it you want to inundate me with more mindless self-pity.'

'No and I'm sorry about before,' she said hesitantly, 'but there's something I need to ask you, something I need to know.' 

'Well,' he said, when she showed no sign of continuing, 'come on spit it out before I send you back to the hospital wing.'

'Umm, well you see, I… Professor Snape was it you that night?' 

The intensity in Snape's eyes increased but he remained silent.

'When the man was going to kill me,' she continued, 'someone pushed me out of the way. I want to know if it was you?'

Snape stepped back and retreated to his desk. 'Perhaps it's best you come in,' he said.

Eleni stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Snape drummed his hand on the desk for a moment before answering. 'Yes it was me,' he said raising his head but not looking at her.

Eleni grabbed one of the student desks for support. Expecting the affirmative was one thing but hearing it was another.

'So it really was you,' she said, needing to hear it again.

'Yes,' he said. The anger had left his body and replaced by something identifiable. His shoulders while remaining tense, had dropped somewhat and his head bowed forward, his chin almost touching his chest.

'Professor Snape?' she asked tentatively.

'This is not the right place for this conversation,' he said. 'But if you give me a moment to pack up, we'll go to my quarters.'

Eleni sat silently on one of the chairs, not daring to speak, not daring to break the mood. She marvelled at how volatile and changeable his moods were. Only a moment ago he was ready to breathe fire on her but now he had calmed down sufficiently and acquired a civil tone.

'All right,' he said, when the cauldron had been packed away and he had gathered his notes. 'Follow me, we'll leave through my office.'

Eleni kept a safe distance between them, as she followed him out of the classroom and through his office. She waited as he locked the door and cast several charms to ward off any unwelcome intruders. He abruptly turned and led her deep into the dungeons. It was dark and when it was apparent that Snape knew his way in the dark and had no intention of lighting a path for her she asked him to light the way for her.

'Very well,' he said before muttering "Lumos" to his wand.

After another flight of steps down and another temperature drop, Snape finally stopped in front of a heavy wooden door.

'Alohomora,' he said.

Eleni heard the lock click open. Snape pushed open the door and switched on the lights with a flick of his wand.

'After you,' he said, standing back.

Eleni squeezed though sideways, careful not to touch him. 

Snape's quarters were spacious but sparsely furnished. Most of the wall space was covered by floor to ceiling bookshelves. A table and six chairs stood to one corner and in the other a substantial fireplace. Two leather chairs were on an angle in front of the fireplace with a simple brown rug between them. 

Eleni breathed in cold air as she spotted several closed doors that she guessed led to the bedrooms. 

'Sit,' he said to her, his head inclining to one of the leather chairs. He moved his hand and instantly the fireplace lit up with orange and blue flames, which spread some badly needed warmth through the icy cold room. 

'I'll need to let Madam Pomfrey know you're here,' he said as she sat down in the worn but comfortable armchair. 

'I did bunch up a couple of pillows under the covers to make it appear like I'm sleeping,' said Eleni. 'So even if she checks she might not realise I'm not there.'

Snape's mouth flinched, half in annoyance, half in amusement. 'Sometimes I think you would have made a better Slytherin than Gryffindor,' he said. 'But one thing you should never do is underestimate Madam Pomfrey. Because it will be worse for you if she discovers that you're missing. Excuse me for a moment.' Snape threw powder into the fire and disappeared.

Eleni sat back grateful for the warmth that the fire was giving but not pleased about his jibe about making a better Slytherin than Gryffindor. It certainly contradicted the reassuring words that Ron had said earlier.

Snape reappeared minutes later, brushing dust off his pants. 'Count yourself lucky,' he drawled in his silky voice, 'she told me she was planning to check on you. And I have no doubt she would have seen through your attempted ruse.' 

He moved to the wooden mantelpiece adorning the fireplace and gazed contemplatively into the fire. 

He suddenly turned to face her. 

'How did you guess it was me?' he asked.

Eleni's gaze met his for a moment before she looked away. 'I think I've known for awhile,' she said. 'That time I had detention in your office right before I fainted, I smelt those herbs you had hanging and I knew I had smelt them before. And then in the Forbidden Forest when we were attacked by the "Vampirimots" and you pushed me out of the way. It was the way you spoke to me, it reminded me of something and even though I never saw your face that time, I just put it together.'

'I see,' he said.

'But why didn't you tell me? You knew all along and you didn't tell me.'

'We thought it best to wait till you remembered of your own accord.'

'So you saw what happened?' she asked.

'I saw the aftermath,' he said. 'You see I was detained that night and unfortunately arrived late. Your father had wanted me there because he knew the Ministry wouldn't believe him about the names. You see I was the defector that gave him the list of death eaters. The truth is I have been a defector for years but only Professor Dumbledore and your father knew. But I was to attend the meeting under another guise because even if it was people from the Ministry attending we thought it best that they were unaware it was me.'

'So you're like a double agent, pretending to be working for Voldemort?'

'Yes,' he said, eyeing her closely. 'And I don't have to remind you how important it is that you keep that information to yourself.'

Eleni nodded. 'I promise I won't tell anyone.'

Snape's face soured. 'By confidentiality, I also mean Potter and his friends, even if I know they suspect the truth.'

Eleni's eyes were clear and honest as she looked at him. 'Professor Snape I give you my word, I won't say anything to anyone.'

'Good,' he said, 'because it would be most unfortunate if you didn't keep your word.' Snape tapped his hand against the mantelpiece before going to sit in the other armchair.

He looked at Eleni before taking a deep breath and began.

'I knew something was wrong the moment I arrived at the house. For one the passwords were not in place and not to mention the electrical storm on a rampage above the house. I first summoned help before apparating into the room where I knew the meeting was being held.'

'And you arrived,' she said, 'just as the man was pointing his wand at my chest.'

'Correct,' said Snape. 'Fortunately I apparated beside you. Another second and it would have been too late. But he got away, they all got away.'

'I remember landing in a corner and screaming,' whispered Eleni as she stared into space. 'I couldn't stop screaming.'

'That's right,' he said, 'but fortunately I always carry a selection of potions. I was able to give you a sedative that calmed you down somewhat. But then reinforcements from the Ministry arrived, including Professor Dumbledore, which meant I had to leave. Professor Dumbledore and I agreed that it was best no one knew I was there. But I was there long enough to hear Cornelius Fudge berate you and tell everyone how you betrayed your family. He had heard the conversation between yourself, your father and that man. And before Professor Dumbledore could do anything they had spirited you away. He didn't find out for years where you were, no one from the Ministry would tell him. The only reason they didn't send you to "Azkaban" was because of your age.'

'So they blamed me for what happened?' she asked evenly, careful to keep the hurt and self-pity out of her voice.

'Yes,' said Snape. 'Completely inane and foolish really but Fudge wanted to make an example of you.'

Snape and Eleni's eyes met for a moment before they both looked away. Eleni felt a pain in her chest yet despite her emotional pain, there was clarity, pictures that were coming into focus like a life size jigsaw. She felt a stirring deep inside like dying embers coming to life.

She looked at Snape who was still staring into the fire, his face lost in thought. Eleni thought about how he had been there, how he had seen what her foolishness had caused yet not once had she seen a flicker of judgement in his eyes. 

True that he was evil tempered, sarcastic and sometimes even cruel, yet the Ministry had wanted to punish her, he hadn't. And neither had Professor Dumbledore.

Something bordering on respect and perhaps admiration filled her, as she thought about him. But there was something else she needed to know.

'Professor Snape,' she began again.

'I'm permitting only one more question,' he said. 'It's late and time we call it a night.'

Eleni nodded in agreement.

'So what is it?' he asked a little sharply.

'Did you know my father well?'

'Actually I knew both your parents. Powerful Aurors both of them, outstanding scholars, your mother especially had a brilliant mind. She was my Potions Master at the Wizard University.'

'My mother was a Potion's Master?'

'Yes and a talented one. Both your parents were university professors before they became Aurors. It was she that introduced me to your father. And having no parents of my own, he became my mentor and friend.' Snape cleared his throat. 'I'll spare you the details but it was after I completed my University studies that I was lured to the dark side. And it was during this time that Voldemort rose. To make himself appear powerful to the Wizarding world, he systematically began kidnapping those of intellectual standing. I believe that he got the idea from studying certain dictatorships in the Muggle world, where certain classes were wiped out so as to bring in line the rest of the population. He captured these Wizards and methodically destroyed their minds by killing off their brain cells and when he was satisfied that they were helpless as children, he'd kill them. But before they were murdered, he'd parade them in front of the death eaters, as if it was a circus, humiliating them, treating them worse than what he would an animal.'

'That's terrible and eveil,' she said, unable to contain herself.

But Snape hardly paused in his recollection.  'Then Voldemort captured your father and I knew that he was looking forward to destroying your father's mind. When your father was brought before Voldemort, wrapped in chains, I knew I could no longer remain a death eater. For that and other reasons. And so I went to see your father. He was being held in a rat-infested cell and after talking at length, we struck a bargain. I'd help him escape and he'd take me to Professor Dumbledore, where I'd renounce Voldemort and the dark side. The rest I'm sure you know. Not long after that Voldemort attacked and killed Potter's parents and of course Harry Potter survived the curse. Voldemort was temporarily destroyed and the dark side decimated.'

'I never knew any of this,' said Eleni. 'My father never told me. I didn't know he had been captured by Voldemort and almost killed.'

'I don't think it was something he talked about and remember it happened before you were born.' 

'I appreciate you telling me all this,' she said. 

'I would never normally talk like this and as I said before,' said Snape giving her a piercing look, 'I'm entrusting you with confidential information. It must not go beyond this room. But it was time you knew who your parents were, their background and how I came to know them.'

Eleni nodded. 'Thank you.'

'And now it's time you rest,' said Snape, standing up and suddenly looking tired, as if the talk had drained him. 'I'm going to do what I've never done with any student and allow you to stay here the night. You're too tired for the "Floo" Powder to work and I doubt your legs have the strength to carry you back to the hospital wing.'

'But Madam Pomfrey.'

'I had already advised her of my intention when I spoke to her,' he said, tapping her chair with his wand. Instantly the chair lengthened and became a couch. 'Wait here while I get blankets and a pillow.'

Eleni watched him go and shook her head in shock and disbelief at what Snape had told her. Her parents had had such a history and she had known nothing about it. And Snape had been incredible. She could never have believed he'd be able to talk so openly. And to think he knew her parents. That he and her father had been friends that they had been working together. And what about her mother being a Potion Master? There was so much to think about but suddenly she was tired and couldn't stop yawning.

Snape returned and handed over a pillow and two blankets. He then took out a vial. 'This time,' he said, as she arranged the blankets and pillow, 'you will take the "dreamless sleep" potion and I don't want to hear you stir for the next ten hours.'

'Okay,' she said, taking off her shoes and socks before crawling under the blankets.

Snape stood over her. 'There's another reason,' he said, 'that I wanted to tell you about your parents. Now that you know who they were, the veil has lifted for your own life. There is no reason why you shouldn't excel in your studies. I certainly have seen your parent's intelligence in you but you hold it back, perhaps because up to now you've been aware of it. Now it's time to begin to work to the best of your abilities. It's what they would have wanted and it's what I expect.'

Eleni nodded not daring to speak because of the emotion that was welling up in her chest and throat. She didn't want to cry in front of him and she knew that she was close. She silently took the vial that he handed her and drank the contents. 

'Remember that you're not a bad person,' he said. 'Your parents would not have wanted for you to go on blaming yourself. As I said earlier this evening, what happened, happened and it is now time to plan for the future.' 

The potion had barely reached the bottom of her throat when Eleni felt a sweet drowsiness permeate down her arms and legs, up through her back relaxing her limbs and muscles. She closed her eyes and snuggled under the blankets and fell instantly asleep.

Snape watched her for a moment before turning to the fire. He murmured several words to it and watched as it slowly died down. But the spell he cast allowed it to continue burning, giving out as much heat as was needed. He wanted the room to remain warm for her. He looked at her once more before leaving for his own room.

(end of chapter)

Snape was somewhat nice in this chapter but I think his connection with Eleni's family softened him. Well for the moment. Hope this chapter is believable. 

And please I welcome all reviews and opinions.


	17. Chapter 18 - the morning after

Disclaimers as previous chapters.

Well this chapter has taken ages to sort out and write. Plus I've been busy with work and other projects.

But thanks for those who have reviewed, in particular Starlight, Silver Chime, littleminx69, Lizz, vandaluzija, geofan and anyone else who has dropped in but has not reviewed.

It has been interesting re-watching Harry Potter (finally got the DVD), and in particular Snape and keeping the Snape in my story to the canon. Although my Snape tends to be kinder.

I'm thinking of eventually doing a sequel once I finish this story. Perhaps bringing Eleni back once she's older and graduated. It might be interesting.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please do **review** with opinions etc. They are very welcoming!!!!

**Chapter 18**

The late night wandering had taken its toll on Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three Gryffindors overslept and after tumbling out of bed and throwing on their clothes, had to race to the Great Hall to make it in time for breakfast. But even as their sleepiness lingered they were in great spirits, animated about Eleni's recovery. 

Ron helped himself to a healthy dose of scrambled eggs and sausages before spotting Malfoy immersed in deep discussion with Crabbe and Goyle. A glint of triumph was clearly visible on Malfoy's face. Ron nudged Harry and Hermione under the table and nodded towards Malfoy.

'Check out the look on his face,' he said.

'He's beaming,' said Hermione. 'Looks like he hasn't heard the good news.'

'Perhaps he needs someone to spoil his day,' said Harry. 'What do you think?'

'Be my guest,' said Ron.

'Hey Malfoy,' Harry called out. 'Great day isn't it?'

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stopped talking and glanced over. 

'For us maybe but not for you Potter,' sneered Malfoy.

'Really,' said Harry, with a wide smile. 'Why don't you tell us why?'

Malfoy smirked and laughed loudly. 'We were just discussing your little friend. You know the one that's lost her marbles.'

'Gee,' said Ron, deciding to join in the fun, 'who can Malfoy be referring to? Do you know who he's talking about Hermione?'

'Surely he's not talking about Eleni,' she said loudly. 'But I do wonder how she's feeling this morning, especially after all those chocolate frogs she ate last night. You know the ones we brought her. She couldn't stop eating them.'

'Oh that's cute,' Malfoy yelled out. 'Miss Mudblood sure likes to liar. So do her friends.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, the three of them noticing that Malfoy's usual translucent skin had turned paler than usual. 

'Liars?' asked Harry. 'Is that what you think we are? Well why you don't you go and ask Madam Pomfrey. Look she's over there, she's just come in for breakfast.'

Malfoy cursed under his breath.

Those having breakfast on the other tables quickly spread the news and within moments the Great Hall was awash with mutterings of Eleni's recovery.

Malfoy's face whirled around taking in all the happy faces. He flew to his feet clutching his wand, his face crimson. His eyes rolled with both helplessness and anger. Both Harry and Ron reached for their wands in case of a Malfoy attack but after a strangled grimace, Malfoy ran out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

'Well you've certainly spoilt his day,' said Hermione.

Harry frowned. 'Yes but what do you make of it? I mean did you see his face, he looked like he was going to be sick. Why should it matter to him whether Eleni recovers? What has he got against her?'

'Well for starters she's a Gryffindor and she's our friend,' said Ron.

'Perhaps,' said Harry. 'But it's still weird. I'm beginning to think he had something to do with what happened to Eleni.'

'So do I,' said Hermione. 

***************

Snape waited for the gargoyle to step aside before briskly climbing the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The backlog on his desk was rising and he still had to do the analysis on the potion found in Eleni's room but Dumbledore had that morning sent an owl inviting him to breakfast in his office. Snape hoped it wasn't going to take long. In fact he longed for life to return to normal. He wasn't sure what he felt when he had seen Eleni curled up comfortably on his couch that morning. Yes he grudgingly admitted he was somewhat fond of the girl because of his past relationship with her parents but he had never before encouraged any relationship between himself and a student and was perturbed at his behaviour to the contrary. 

'Good morning Severus,' Dumbledore said, when Snape entered. 'Please come and sit,' he added extending his arm and pointing to the small table covered in a crisp cloth and adorned with silver cutlery and china plates.

'Thank you,' said Snape, taking a seat and unfolding his white napkin. He gave it a sharp shake before setting it over his knee.

'I heard that you had a late night visitor,' said Dumbledore, pouring the tea for the two of them.

'It certainly doesn't take long for news to spread,' Snape scowled, as he helped himself to eggs and bacon.

'Poppy informed me,' Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye. 'I went to enquire how Eleni was first thing this morning. She told me that Eleni hadn't spent the night in the hospital wing.'

Snape shrugged nonchalantly 'By the time our conversation was over, it was too late to return her to the hospital wing. I lengthened one of the armchairs and she slept there.'

'It seems our Eleni had a busy night,' laughed Dumbledore. 'Poppy also informed me that earlier on, after you left the hospital wing she had another visit.'

'Don't tell me,' said Snape, 'let me guess. Potter and his friends.'

'Yes.'

'No doubt sneaking through the school corridors under that infernal invisibility cloak.' Snape shook his head in annoyance. 'If you recall, she did tell us she didn't want visitors.'

'Yes I know,' said Dumbledore, 'but from all accounts I believe she appreciated the visit. It probably did her a world of good.'

'And I suspect,' hissed Snape, 'that it was Potter that encouraged her to break school rules and sneak down to the dungeons last night.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'Severus don't underestimate Eleni's determination. I have a sneaking suspicion that even before their visit, she had decided to go and see you.'

Dumbledore sipped his tea and watched his stormy younger colleague. 'You haven't told me what Eleni needed to talk to you about.'

Snape sliced his eggs with razor like movements before answering. 'She wanted to confirm her suspicions.'

'So she remembered it was you that pushed her out of the way?'

'Yes.'

'And?' asked Dumbledore.

'I told her everything, including what I had walked into. Additionally I explained about how I met her parents and the agreement between myself, her father and you.'

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. 'You surprise me Severus.' 

Snape shrugged. 'She deserved to know who her parents were, the kind of people they were and how I came to know them. I also explained about the Ministry and their reaction to what happened.'

'And her brothers?'

Snape cleared his throat after swallowing a mouthful of food. 'She hasn't as yet asked but I have no doubt that she soon will.'

Dumbledore stroked his beard and contemplated the situation. 'Is she still asleep?'

'Yes,' said Snape, 'I gave her a good dose of dreamless sleep potion otherwise she would have been up all night thinking about what I had told her. And there's enough time for that later.' 

'Very well,' said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair and watching Snape refill both their teacups. 'But I do want to talk to her today, so if you can let me know when she awakes.'

'Yes of course.'

'And I think it would be better if I spoke to her in your quarters, before she returns to the hospital wing. It's best we don't let on that the conversation is taking place.' 

********************

Eleni's return to consciousness was slow and languid. At first she couldn't quite place where she was, only that the surface she was laying on was firmer that her own bed yet not as hard as the mattress she had awoken up on in the hospital wing. Yet strangely enough she felt warm and safe, in fact the safest she had ever felt. Like she was enveloped in a shroud of protection that would never let her come to any harm.

She rose further to consciousness and eventually opened her eyes. She blinked several times and stared puzzled at the pale grey ceiling, unable to recognise or place it. Her hand lightly stroked the soft blanket covering her as she stretched luxuriously under it.  The suddenly it dawned on her. 

Oh my God, she exclaimed inwardly, I'm in Snape's room. All at once she remembered the midnight journey down to the dungeons, his initial anger followed by the abrupt change of mood and his invitation for her to spend the night in his quarters.

Eleni squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered what Snape had told her, about working with her father, how her father had been captured by Voldemort. There was so much she hadn't known. Not only had her parents been powerful Aurors but university professors and her mother had been a Potion's master, Snape's university teacher no less. 

She laid back and thought about what he had told her, half torn between blazing pride in their achievements and despair at how easily they had been struck down. And by people who were still at large, who had never been brought to justice.

'Good morning Miss Devon,' said Snape, appearing in her peripheral vision. 

'Hello,' she said startled at his unexpected appearance. She hadn't heard him come in. All at once she was shy and unable to meet his eyes, worried about his reaction now that it was morning. 

'I trust you slept well,' he said in a neutral tone.

'Yes thank you,' she said, struggling to sit up and surprised at how weak she still was. 

'How are you feeling?' he asked, noting her lethargic movements.

'I'm okay,' she said, 'just a little shaky.'

'No doubt due to your late night hikes,' he said. 'I've been informed that you had visitors prior to coming here last night. You know you were supposed to be resting.' 

Eleni didn't look at him but instead studied the blanket covering her. 

'They didn't stay long Professor,' she said in a pleading tone. 'And anyway Madam Pomfrey caught us and made them leave. Please, I wouldn't want them to get into trouble or anything.'

'We'll see,' he said, 'but may I remind you Miss Devon, that all these infractions are going to cost you many detentions.' 

'I know,' she said. 

'Well never mind about that now,' he said, when he saw that her face had become suitably remorseful. 'Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you as soon as possible, so I suggest you clean up and then have breakfast.'

'Okay,' she said, as she carefully stood and tested the strength in her legs. 

'The bathroom is the second door on your right,' he said, watching her take a few tentative steps. 'You'll find everything you need in there.'

Eleni felt better after her shower, clearer and stronger, as if the water had washed away the cobwebs infused in her body. It had been strange using Snape's bathroom, although it was so fastidiously clean and neat and with no visible personal affects that it could have well been anyone's bathroom. 

When she re entered the room, she saw that he was sitting at the table working through a pile of notes, deep in concentration.

'I had some breakfast brought down for you,' he said, without raising his head but nodding to the opposite end of the table. 

She almost went to say that she didn't want any breakfast that she wasn't hungry but the sight of cereal, toast and scrambled eggs and its tantalising aroma wafting to her nostrils, quickly changed her mind. She sat down opposite Snape, thankful that the table was long and rectangular. It was peculiar enough being in his quarters without having to be too close in proximity. Even though he had been open and honest the previous night with his recounting, Eleni needed to time to digest what had taken place. There were so many barriers encircling him that it was difficult to know what he was thinking and worse, feeling. She glanced at him before filling her plate, careful not to make too much noise and disturb him.

******************

It didn't matter how often Draco wiped his brow or how many times he willed himself to relax, the nervous sweat that had begun after hearing about Eleni's recovery had refused to abate. He crept through the corridors, eavesdropping into teacher's conversations, praying that what he had heard at breakfast had been a pack of lies. 

Surely Eleni Devon hadn't recovered. Mr Borgin had assured his father that the potion would destroy her mind. 

However wherever he went, he heard the same words. 'Yes it's true, she's awake. Minerva told me herself.'

Draco returned to his room before first class, his stomach churning like stale milk. His black owl "Viril" eyed him as he sat at his desk and hastily scribbled a note to his father explaining the latest events. 

Father, father, he murmured to himself as if chanting a mantra, I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault. I did as you asked. It was Mr Borgin that failed you not me. With trembling hands he tied the note to "Viril's" leg, who was pecking at a dead rat and annoyed to be interrupted. 

'Now go,' Draco told him, 'go to father and hurry. It's an emergency.'

Draco remained at the window watching, till "Viril" was only a speck in the sky. He then downheartedly went to class.

*******************

When it was obvious that Eleni had finished eating, Snape went to the fireplace to summon Dumbledore.

'What does Professor Dumbledore want to speak to me about?' she asked nervously, when she sat back down on the elongated armchair that she had slept on the previous night. 

Snape turned his black hooded eyes towards her. However when he saw the anxiety clouding her features, the intensity in his eyes lessened. 'He only wants to run through what you remember about that night and the events leading up to it. It might provide us with some clues.'

Eleni nodded but continued wringing her hands with worry.

'Good morning Eleni,' said Dumbledore, stepping out of the fireplace. 'I trust you slept well.'

'Yes sir,' she said.

Dumbledore moved to the other armchair and sat down. 'Now Eleni,' he said, 'I wanted to have this conversation here before you return to the hospital wing because I want to keep it private.'

Eleni nodded and watched as Snape folded his arms and leant back against the only shelf free space available. 

'Now,' continued Dumbledore, 'I want you to tell me everything from the beginning, from the moment you met the man in question.'

Eleni took a deep breath and began her story.

She told the story slowly but methodically, often pausing and closing her eyes to remember some detail. Dumbledore listened, sometimes interrupting with a question but never taking his eyes off her.

'And you don't know what he looked like,' he asked, as Eleni came to the end of her story.

Eleni shook her head. 'It was strange,' she said, 'his face kept changing, like it was made of clay or something. It was always moulding itself into different features.'

'Mmmm,' said Dumbledore, 'some kind of advanced concealing spell.'

'But I do remember his teeth when I gave him the passwords, they were made of gold. I remember the way they glinted in the light but I guess that was a disguise too.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'And his voice.'

'That never changed,' she said, 'except when it became nasty, when he was killing….um,' she stumbled flustered and upset, 'you know what I mean.' 

'Do you think you'd be able to recognise that voice if you ever heard it again?' asked Dumbledore.

Eleni paused but only for a moment. 'Yes absolutely. I'll never forget that voice for as long as I live.'

'Is there anything else you can remember?' asked Dumbledore. 'Just run through the scenes again in your mind.'

The room was quiet as Eleni closed her eyes and let the images replay across her mind. 

'There was something else,' she said, 'but…'.

'What?' asked Dumbledore.

Eleni looked at Snape. 'Well that night but it was only for a moment the man rolled up his sleeves and I saw the mark on his forearm, like the one that Professor Snape has.'

'Are you certain?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes. That time I saw Professor Snape's mark I knew I had seen it somewhere before.'

Snape nodded in acknowledgement.

'So it was death eaters that killed my family,' said Eleni.

'We suspected all along it was death eaters,' said Dumbledore.

'Then my information isn't really helping you,' she said.

'Yes because it's tangible evidence,' said Dumbldore, 'and important for when we catch them and bring them to justice.'

Eleni rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. All the talking had drained her.

Dumbledore leaned over and handed her a chunk of chocolate.

'This should renew you a little before we return you to the hospital wing,' he said.

'Thanks,' she said, before taking a welcome bite.

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he watched her eat.

'Eleni,' he presently asked, 'have you thought any more about the other night when you took that potion you thought was Professor Snape's?'

'Not really.'

'So there's nothing more you remember?'

Eleni stared at her chocolate for a moment before brushing away a thought that like a leaking tap began tapping at her thoughts. She thought she had kept it hidden but Snape was as quick as a vulture.

'What is it?' he asked.

'Nothing,' she said hastily, looking away.

Snape took a hurried step towards her. 'Something crossed your mind a moment ago. What was it?'

'Eleni,' Dumbledore said gently, 'it doesn't matter how insignificant you might think it is. I need you to tell us.'

'But,' she stammered after a moment's silence, 'I can't because it doesn't make sense. I mean it's nothing, it doesn't mean anything.'

Snape moved closer, his face tight with annoyance. 

'Eleni,' Dumbledore said again, 'we can't help you, if you don't help us.'

She looked at them, pale and wide-eyed, her throat trembling with tears. 'I just don't want to get anyone into trouble.'

'Just tell us,' Snape growled.

Eleni clenched her hands and pressed them against her forehead. 'It's something I remembered about that day, when everyone went to Hogsmeade. I was in the library and I couldn't concentrate so I returned to the Gryffindor common room and when I entered, well…um…I…saw…'

'What?' demanded Snape, edging even closer.

'I…saw….Hermione coming out of the girl's dorms, I mean it probably doesn't mean anything but it was strange because I saw her leave with Harry and Ron earlier.'

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged glances over her head. 

'She said she had forgotten something,' said Eleni.

'Why didn't you tell us this before?' asked Snape.

'Because…. I don't know I forgot about it, it didn't seem important, it was just now eating the chocolate that reminded me.'

Eleni looked at Dumbledore, her face stricken with pain. 'Hermione's my friend, I know she'd never do anything like that, she just wouldn't.'

She then looked at Snape whose mouth was twitching, although the rest of his face had an unreadable expression as if he needed to internally retreat to contemplate what she had just said. Eleni wished that the conversation had just been between her and Dumbledore. She knew how much Snape disliked Harry, Ron and Hermione. And now not only had she betrayed her friends but had given Snape all the ammunition he needed to make life even more difficult for them.

'I'm going to need to talk to Hermione,' said Dumbledore.

Eleni groaned and buried her head in her hands. 'But Hermione would never do such a thing, I know she wouldn't,' she said in a muffled voice.

Snape retreated back to the wall and cleared his throat. 'Miss Devon, please pull yourself together,' he said. 'As brilliant as Miss Granger is, I'm afraid that not even she is capable at this stage to brew that potion. Suffice to say, many of the ingredients are neither stored in my classroom or office. It would have been almost impossible for her to obtain them.' His lip however curled for an instant as he remembered the time the Granger girl broke into his private stores during second year for Bicorn horn and Boomslang skin.

Eleni's entire body breathed in relief. 'So you're saying Hermione had nothing to do with it?'

'Yes,' said Snape almost reluctantly. 'It's likely she had nothing to do with it. It is my belief that it was someone impersonating Miss Granger. And without a doubt they were using "Polyjuice".'

'My sentiment exactly,' said Dumbledore before turning to face her. 'Eleni under no circumstances are you to discuss this with anyone, I do not want to alert the culprit. News at Hogwarts has a tendency to travel quickly.'

Eleni nodded.

His face softened when he saw the concern on her face. 'Now I think it's time to return to the hospital wing,' he said. 'I want you in bed resting for the rest of the day.'

'I'll escort her,' said Snape. 

'Very well Severus,' said Dumbledore, 'as you wish.'

As she followed Snape out of the dungeons and to the hospital wing Eleni wished she could have instead remained in Snape's quarters. It had been nice waking up in front of the fire, feeling safe and warm. But Madam Pomfrey was probably wondering where she was and when she'd be arriving. She had been cross enough last night when she had discovered Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on her bed.

The hospital wing to her relief was empty when they arrived.

'Change into your bedclothes,' said Snape, 'while I go and tell Madam Pomfrey you're here.'

Eleni nodded with relief and went to her bed and quickly changed. The walk back to the hospital wing had zapped the last of her energy. She was in bed and almost asleep when Snape returned. 

'Madam Pomfrey will be here in a moment,' he said, 'to give you a restorative potion.'

'Okay,' she said without opening her eyes.

'And Miss Devon,' he added a little menacingly, 'don't think that because I once knew your parents that I am going to change my behaviour towards you in class. If anything I will be stricter than before.'

Eleni opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye. 'I never expected that you would change,' she said.

'Good,' he said, 'I'm glad we've made that clear.'

'Professor Snape,' she said as he turned to leave.

'Yes.'

'Thanks for explaining everything last night, I really appreciate it.'

The corners of his mouth only moved slightly but Eleni didn't mind because she knew he was pleased by her comment. 


	18. 19. - many discussions

This has been a very, very, very long time coming. And I apologise but with work being frantic and having to redraft some fiction that I am working on, the days went past. However as I want to finish this story, I will endeavour not to neglect it and continue till it's finished.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your kind words and please enjoy this chapter.

 Oh and by the way, disclaimers as always.

**Chapter 19**

'Viril' screeched and flew to the ceiling when Lucius Malfoy threw the whiskey glass against the wall.

'Damm,' he cried, his voice ragged with fury. 'That idiot Borgin. He told me the potion would work. And now my son is….damm.'

Malfoy's light blue eyes turned even paler than usual, the shade of cold, deadly chunks of ice.

He gave his wand a lazy flick. Instantly the shattered glass and liquor running down the wall disappeared.

'It's alright 'Viril',' he said to the owl, who was perched up on the edge of an enormous chandelier, which adorned the study. 'You can come down now.'

Malfoy reread Draco's note once more before tossing it into the fire. He then seated himself at his expansive mahogany desk, picked up his gold studded quill and began writing. 

'Dear Draco,' he wrote, 'it doesn't matter how many or who your adversaries are. If you are discovered, you are to deny. Deny! Deny! Deny!

Owl immediately if you need me but destroy this note.

Your loving father.

Lucius Malfoy'

After he sent the short note, Lucius Malfoy poured himself a fresh drink.

And now I have another job to attend to, he thought grimly, as he threw back his drink with one swallow.

*********************

Two days later, a pale but recovered Eleni was released from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had wanted to keep her in the hospital wing longer but Eleni had insisted that she was fine. 

'I'll sleep better in my own bed,' she had begged that morning, while Madam Pomfrey examined her. 'You did say that all I need is rest.'

'Perhaps I'll release you tonight,' Madam Pomfrey had said, 'but I'm not making any promises. It depends on how well you rest today.'

So Eleni had kept her eyes closed most of the day. However instead of filling her mind with blissful soothing thoughts, she had again thought and thought about what Snape had told her.

If only her memory of the man wasn't so confused and muddled. How wonderful it would be if she could identify him. She promised herself that somehow she was going to bring the perpetrators to justice. They were going to pay, she decided, for what they had done to her family. 

And when she finished thinking about that, other uncomfortable thoughts surfaced. Somewhere in Hogwarts, there was someone responsible for exchanging the potions. Eleni was certain that by now they would know that their plans had been foiled. So were they planning to try again? Would she ever be safe again? 

Hogwarts was the closest thing to real home she had even known and it was alarming to know that somewhere within its walls someone wanted her out of the way. 

****************

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room later that night snuggled up in armchairs by the fire. Hermione was reading, while Harry and Ron were discussing the upcoming Quidditch match. 

It was late, past their curfew but word from Professor McGonagall was that Eleni was being released. She had earlier left for the hospital wing so she could accompany Eleni back and had grudgingly approved for the three to wait up for her. 

The three jumped to their feet when they heard footsteps coming into the common room.

'Hi Eleni,' they chorused. 'We've been waiting for you.'

Eleni blushed with surprise. 'Hi,' she said, looking at Harry and Ron but avoiding Hermione's eyes. Seeing Hermione had suddenly reminded her of her talk with Dumbledore and Snape. She wondered if anything as yet had come of the talk.

'Now,' said Professor McGonagall, putting on her sternest face but with a slight twinkle in her eyes, 'the four of you have five minutes to catch up and then I want you all to go to bed. Remember that it's a school night.'

'Don't worry,' said Hermione, 'I'll make sure of it.'

'Good,' smiled McGonagall. 'I know Hermione, that I can always rely on you.'

'You're such a teacher's pet,' said Ron, once they were alone and he had settled back in his armchair.

'Well,' said Hermione, 'she was good enough to let us stay up, so we can do her the courtesy of obeying.'

'Will you two shut up,' said Harry, 'Eleni must be wondering why on earth she bothered to leave the hospital wing.'

'It's okay,' said Eleni, sitting on Ron's armrest. 'I was glad to get out of there. It was terribly boring.'

'We would have come to see you again,' said Harry, 'but Snape found out about our visit the other night and threatened us with detention if we did it again.'

'He sure was furious,' said Ron.

'Not to mention,' added Harry, 'that he threatened to confiscate my invisibility cloak.'

'Strange,' said Hermione, 'that he only threatened. I was surprised he didn't deduct points. He never threatens detention, he just gives it.'

Eleni stared at the fire, not saying anything but remembering how she had begged him not to give them detention.

'So are you ready to talk about what happened?' asked Harry.

Eleni shrugged and glanced at him. 'I don't know,' she said, 'like I told you the last time, if I tell you the whole story, you'll probably hate me.'

'No we won't,' insisted Ron.

'Of course they won't,' boomed a voice from inside the fireplace.

'Professor Dumbledore,' the four yelled in unison, as he stepped out of the fire and into the room.

'My apologies,' he said. 'I don't want to intrude but it's imperative I speak to the four of you in private.'

'Are we in trouble Professor?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Not any more than usual,' he said, sitting down in a spare armchair and inviting Harry and Hermione to join in. He then pursed his lips with thought, as his face became serious.

'I trust you're feeling better?' he asked Eleni.

'Yes sir, much better,' she said warily.

'Good,' said Dumbledore, settling back in his armchair before continuing. 'Now what we're about to discuss must not go beyond this room. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes,' said Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Eleni's face however turned scarlet. She looked at Dumbledore, with pleading eyes. She knew exactly where the conversation was going.

'It's alright Eleni,' he said. 'Hermione will understand.'

'Understand what,' said Hermione.

'Let me start from the beginning,' said Dumbledore. 'The three of you know of course about the potion that Eleni was taking and that it was exchanged? That's why she became so seriously ill.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded while Eleni looked miserable.

'Well Hermione,' continued Dumbledore, 'on the day you were supposed to be at Hogsmeade, which is the day the potions were switched, Eleni saw you coming out of the girl's dorm.'

Hermione's face became clouded and confused. 'Professor I don't understand what you're implying. I was in Hogsmeade.' She turned to Eleni who had turned a shade of green. 'You saw me leave with Harry and Ron.'

'We can vouch for that,' said Ron. 'She was with us the whole time.'

'Let's be clear about this,' said Dumbledore. 'Hermione, you didn't return to Hogwarts because you forgot something?'

'No,' she said emphatically.

'What's going on Professor,' said Harry.

Dumbledore stroked his beard before speaking. 'Eleni saw Hermione leave for Hogsmeade with you and Ron and then later that morning she saw and spoke to someone, that for all accounts was Hermione coming out of the girl's dormitories. She was surprised of course and asked what she was doing back and Hermione said she had come to fetch something she had forgotten.'

'But it can't have been me,' argued Hermione, beginning to look flustered, 'because I didn't come back.'

Dumbledore put up his hand to silence her. 'I suspect that it was that person who exchanged the potions.'

'But it wasn't me,' cried Hermione. 'I'd never do something like that.'

Dumbledore reached over and patted her knee. 'I know you wouldn't.'

Hermione turned to Eleni. 'How could you think it was me?' she demanded.

'I didn't but because she looked exactly like you,' said Eleni. 'She had the same voice and you said you had forgotten something and then you ran out. And I couldn't work it out because I had seen you leave and I wanted to question you that night but then I took the potion and got sick.'

'It wasn't me,' Hermione said again.

'Hermione,' said Dumbledore, in his most gentlest voice, 'we know it wasn't you. It was someone impersonating you.'

'You mean someone using the Polyjuice potion,' said Harry.

'Precisely,' said Dumbldore, 'that's why I wanted to talk to the four of you in private, to see if you have any idea who it could be.'

'But surely it can't be someone from Gryffindor,' said Ron. 'Who at Gryffindor would want to hurt Eleni?'

Eleni didn't utter a word but she knew it wasn't at all that unlikely. Ron she thought, didn't know the gravity of what she had done. 

'Is there anything any of you have noticed, anything out of the ordinary?' asked Dumbledore.

'Well no,' began Hermione, 'I can't think of…'

'Malfoy,' interrupted Harry angrily. 'He's been acting positively weird, since this whole thing happened.'

Everyone turned to look at him.

'Tell me,' said Dumbledore, settling his hands under his chin in thought. 

'Well he's been making cracks about Eleni, about how she was going to go mad. And the other morning, he went quite crazy when he found out she was going to be all right.'

'Harry's right Professor,' said Hermione. 'Draco's been acting very peculiar. His behaviour has been puzzling.'

Ron suddenly slapped his knee. 'What about that morning, you know, when he spent the entire time at breakfast staring at Hermione? Remember how we joked that he had to fancy her.'

Harry and Hermione nodded vigorously, while Dumbledore's face turned grave as he ran the information through his head.

'It still doesn't explain where he got the potion,' he said.

'Couldn't he have brewed it himself?' asked Hermione, even if she was sceptical about Draco's potion making abilities.

'No,' said Dumbledore, 'apparently it's quite a complex, advanced potion and several of the ingredients are not even kept at Hogwarts.'

'But he could have brewed the Polyjuice potion,' said Ron.

'That's not easy either,' said Hermione, 'and it takes time.'

'You're right,' said Dumbledore, smiling at her knowingly.

Eleni sat listening to all this, not certain what to think. If it was Draco who exchanged the potions, what possible motive did he have, what did he have against her? She trembled at the thought of how much he must hate her to do such a thing.

'It's late,' said Dumbledore, standing and stepping towards the fireplace. 'It's imperative that you remember what I said. What we talked about tonight is not to be discussed with anyone. But I will get back to you when I know something.'

The four nodded solemnly.

'Very well,' said Dumbledore. 'I best be going. Goodnight.'

They watched as he stepped into the fire and disappeared.

'So what do you make of that,' said Ron.

Harry turned to Eleni. 'Do you have any idea why Malfoy would have it in for you?'

'Not really,' she said, 'but does his father have anything to do with the Ministry?'

Ron and Harry laughed.

'Are you kidding,' said Ron. 'Malfoy's father is a death eater.'

'A death eater,' said Eleni, turning pale, despite being close to the fire. 'I didn't know.'

'Oh yes,' said Harry, 'he's one of Voldemort's greatest supporters.'

*********************

Snape angrily cleared away the cauldrons and vials. The analysis had been long and time consuming but had left him with little doubt. The person who had brewed the potion had hardly been what Snape would call competent. It had been constructed clumsily, haphazard, as if the hands had been unsure of exactly what they were supposed to be doing. 

He looked up sharply when he heard a knock on the door.

'Yes,' he called out irritably.

'Severus,' said Dumbledore.

'Headmaster,' Snape said, somewhat annoyed, 'you pre-empted me, I was about to summon you.'

'I know.'

'Then I presume you are here for the results.'

'Yes,' said Dumbledore.

'It was Borgin who brewed that potion,' said Snape. 'His signature is all over it.'

'Then it all fits,' said Dumbledore. 'Harry, Ron and Hermione told me tonight that Draco Malfoy has been acting most peculiarly. Gloating about Eleni, convinced that she'd go mad because of the potion but then becoming distressed when finding out she had recovered.'

Snape's eyebrows shot upwards. Of course he thought. Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy was a good friend of Borgin, another well-known death eater. And Snape knew how Draco would do anything to win his father's approval.

'It's possible,' he told Dumbledore, 'very possible. 

'Which means that Lucius Malfoy was there that night,' said Dumbledore, more as a statement than a question. 'He could even have been the man Eleni spoke about.'

'Perhaps,' said Snape, 'nothing would surprise me. Are you planning to question Draco?'

'Not as yet,' said Dumbledore, 'as it will only alert his father and I need time to think.'

'Yes you're right.'

 What a pity Eleni can't identify those responsible. By the way she was released tonight.'

Snape nodded before turning away and thinking about the visit he intended paying Mr Borgin.

'Severus no,' said Dumbledore, reading his thoughts. 'You know that at present it isn't safe for you to be away from Hogwarts.'

'I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about.'

'I don't want to alert Lucius Malfoy of our suspicions,' warned Dumbledore.

Snape smirked. 'I will only be paying a visit.'

******************

The screams were deafening and continuous, as if someone was slowly being skinned alive.

Lucius Malfoy grinned and filled his empty glass with a good dose of the best whisky he had. He always brought his best bottle when on a job. He enjoyed a celebratory drink when his work was over but tonight he thought, he deserved an extra reward. His cold eyes toasted the man at his feet, writhing in anguish before taking a long sip.

'Crucius,' he said yet again before waving his wand so as to increase the intensity. 'Now you know what happens when my expectations are not met,' he added to the boiling piece of flesh on the floor. 

The man on the floor tried to open his swollen eyes. He then tried to speak but when he opened his mouth, only a tidal wave of blood gushed out.

'Are you ready to die Borgin?' asked Malfoy with a devastating chuckle, priming himself, ready to utter the words Avada Kedavra. 


	19. 20. - it begins to unravel

**Disclaimers: **see other chapters

Hi everyone, finally have another chapter uploaded.

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, especially Starlight, Silverchime, littleminx, Joice, Lupin, Angelena H. Granger, Marie, Geofan and Vanda.

Hope you all like this chapter and l promise l won't take too long to update.

**Chapter 20**

Getting away hadn't been easy. Meetings had been scheduled at the Ministry and his attendance was expected. His absence would cause raised eyebrows but he had been summoned and obedience was imperative. He waited impatiently in the drawing room, hoping that this impromptu meeting was not going to take too long.

'Good morning,' a glacial voice said behind him. 

He shook involuntarily, as a blast of cold air hit the back of his neck. He turned to face the tall, blonde figure and bowed his head.

'You summoned me?'

'Yes, l did.'

'Do you know how dangerous it is for me to come here? Do you have any idea of the risk l am taking?'

'Shut up!' drawled the voice. 'I'm not up to your snivelling.'

The other man bit his lip but gave no retort. 'So what can l do for you Mr Malfoy?' he eventually said.

Lucius Malfoy invited the man to sit, while he paced the room for a few moments before speaking.

'There's a student at Hogwarts called Eleni Devon. I trust you remember her.'

'Yes, of course l do.'

'It's uncommon that l make misjudgements,' continued Malfoy, 'but l should have had her terminated years ago. But stupidly I believed that if she were left to languish in some orphanage, she'd pose no problem. However that meddling old fool Dumbledore, has brought her to Hogwarts.'

'Surely you cannot blame me for that. Was it not l that put pressure on the other headmasters to have her expelled?'

'Of course l remember,' snapped Malfoy, 'but all that accounts for nothing now because she's at Hogwarts and sources tell me that she's recovered her memory.'

The other man visibly paled. 'I did not know but even so, surely she wouldn't be able to indentify…'

'No,' said Malfoy, poking at the logs in the fireplace, crackling away, 'she wouldn't. However my friend, she is at Hogwarts and l know that Dumbledore will go to any lengths to uncover any clue she has in her subconscious, of our identity. And if that were to happen, I'd be arrested, as would many of those of our Master's inner circle. Undoubtedly we'd be given the Dementor's kiss. Think of what would happen to our Master's power base, if his closest followers were executed.'

The other man shuddered at the thought of the Azkaban and of the Dementors. He had seen first hand the Dementer's kiss being administered and remembered the prisoner's screams, as his soul had been vanquished.

'I don't know what l can do,' he said.

'Order Dumbledore to expel her.'

The man almost laughed. 'You know Dumbledore won't listen.'

'Then threaten him with everything you've got,' said Malfoy, his eyes glinting with malice. 'After all if the parents were to be informed about Miss Devon's unsavoury past, he might find Hogwarts suddenly empty of students.'

'Dumbledore is stubborn, I can assure you that he won't listen.'

'Try anyway.'

'What about Snape? Couldn't he get rid of that girl?'

Malfoy's laugh was humourless. 'I'm afraid that in this matter, Snape is no friend. He has too many personal agendas where that girl is concerned. Go to Dumbledore and if you don't succeed, l will need to lure Miss Devon away from Hogwarts and deal with her myself.'

'Very well.'

**********************

None of the passersby noticed the black shrouded figure suddenly appear in the shadows.

'Alohomora,' he murmured.

Snape listened to the door click open but was hesitant to enter the shop. Instinct told him something was wrong. For one, Borgin's shop was in darkness, usually there was at least one lantern shining at the window and there was a peculiar but familiar smell, emanating through the open door. He lifted his wand and carefully stepped into the shop.

'Lumos,' he whispered, before almost being overcome by the stench. It was like a dead carcass, had been left to rot in the sun. He swiftly drew an oxygen spell around him and was relieved by the burst of clean, sanitary air. 

It didn't take Snape long, to find the cause of the stench. Much of the flesh had dropped away from the torso but the face had been left intact. Snape looked at the sightless eyes and the mouth opened in a silent scream. He had no doubt that the man had not died an easy death.

'Well Borgin,' he said to the corpse, 'you should have known better than anyone. A death eater pays dearly for his mistakes.' Snape gave his wand a slight twirl, producing a fireball, which he let drop onto the body. Instantly it caught fire and was destroyed. As much as he had never liked Borgin, the man deserved some dignity, rather that being feasted upon maggots while slowly rotting away. 

Snape then wrapped his black cloak around him and apparated back to Hogwarts and to advise Dumbledore of what he had found.

***********************

'He looks positively venomous,' hissed Ron, between his half closed mouth, as they filed into Potions.

Everyone exchanged a quick glance and some even dared to take a perfunctory glance at the angry Potion's Master, standing at the front of the room, arms folded, glaring down at them.

'Great,' groaned Harry, 'this is going to fun. Wonder how many points I'm going to lose today?'

'Silence,' barked Snape. His mood had in no way disturbed his astute hearing. 'Now hurry all of you and get to your seats.'

Everyone swiftly obeyed, even Malfoy, who in the past days had lost much of his cocky swagger.

The Gryffindors exchanged more glances. Snape looked like he was ready to plunge a knife into someone.

Eleni felt Snape's black eyes sweep over her, as she took a seat next to Hermione. Much to Eleni's relief, Hermione's had seemingly forgiven her for informing Dumbledore about seeing her that day. But she knew that Hermione, as well as Harry and Ron, were waiting for her to tell them the entire story of her past. But she was hesitant about talking, afraid that she'd lose them as friends. The thought made Eleni smile. Friends. She had never had friends and knowing that there were people around her, who cared, gave her a warm glow.

'Something amusing Miss Devon?' asked Snape from the front of the class.

Eleni's face went scarlet. 'Um, no sir,' she mumbled.

'Everyone open your books to page 121,' said Snape, striding down from his desk. 'Not that it's unusual, but for the most part, your last essays were most disappointing. Therefore today we are going to brew an intellect stimulate, useful for those of you of below average intelligence.' Neville Longbottom cringed under Snape's mocking stare. 'Now the ingredients are in front of you. Begin. And then tonight, after taking your potion, you will all redo the essay and present it at class tomorrow.'

Snape glared, as muttered groans swept through the classroom.

Eleni studied the ingredient list before beginning. It was strange being in Potions, knowing that her mother had once taught the subject and had been Snape's teacher. Yet Snape had been right that night. With no memory of the past, she had lived in a room with the shutters firmly down and bolted. But now that she knew who her parents were and what they had accomplished, the shutters had been flung open. 

Since the discovery, she had performed diligently in every single class, now no longer just someone from an orphanage with no past but someone whose parents had been professors before becoming Aurors.

'Miss Devon,' said a low, silky voice from behind her shoulder. 'Are you planning on doing some work or do you intend spending the rest of my class daydreaming?'

Eleni looked up startled. 'No Sir,' she said, putting the first batch of ingredients into her cauldron. 

'Five points from Gryffindor.' He then turned to glare at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were looking at him. 'And five points from each of the dynamic trio, for not minding their own business.'

For the rest of class, no one dared raise their head, concentrating on their potions but wishing the end of class would hurry up and arrive. And when it did come, there was a mad scramble to get out as quickly as possible. 

'A word Miss Devon,' said Snape, as she was almost through the doorway.

Eleni clutched her school bag close, as she made her way to where he was standing. Snape stood glaring till the last student had left and then turned to Eleni. 

'I've spoken to Professor McGonagall about the night you left the hospital wing,' he began, as he took a seat, 'and she agreed with me, that despite your actions being understandable, we cannot condone behaviour such as sneaking around after curfew, no matter the reason.'

Eleni swallowed and looked at him. His glare had lessened but only marginally so. 'So,' he continued, 'we've agreed that l am to give you detention for the next five evenings.'

Eleni nodded mutely.

'Therefore l expect you here tonight, eight o'clock sharp. Do l make myself clear?'

Eleni nodded again. She had expected worse.

'Good,' he said. 'Now dismissed.'

*******************

Eleni spent the rest of the afternoon in the library with the others, buried deep in parchments and books. It almost seemed that the teachers had somehow plotted to make it a week of hell for the fifth years. Even Hermione had complained about the amount of homework they had been given. Her face was almost invisible behind the piles of books she had surrounded herself with.

However Ron was staring morosely into space and Harry was making a paper broom out of his parchment.

'Shouldn't you two be studying,' said Hermione, from behind her pile of books.

'Frankly,' said Ron, 'l rather be having a butterbeer at Hogsmeade.'

'Or out on the Quidditch pitch practicing some manoeuvres,' said Harry.

'Here, here,' said Ron. 'Who wants to waste time writing a Potions essay? It's going to take me all night to finish it.'

Well if you stop complaining and start,' said Hermione.

'He's such a miserable git that Snape,' said Ron, ignoring her comment. 'I don't know why he has to take out his foul temper on us.'

Eleni listened to the conversation but kept her head down. Yes Snape was intimidating she thought and at times horrible but despite his vicious demeanour, he had been kind to her, not to mention that he had saved her life more than once. And surely he couldn't be that bad, if her parents had befriended him. 

'So Eleni,' said Ron, 'l heard him call you back. What did he want?'

Eleni turned red. 'He and Professor McGonagall have decided to give me detention for the next five nights.'

'What on earth for?' exclaimed Harry. Hermione pushed aside some books and looked at her.

'Bet you it was he that put McGonagall up to it,' said Ron.

'It's okay,' said Eleni. 'I was expecting it, you know for sneaking out of the hospital wing after curfew.'

'When did you sneak out of the hospital wing?' asked Hermione.

Eleni's face turned red. 'After you all left that night.'

'And you were caught by Snape?' asked Ron.

'Something like that,' said Eleni, wishing she hadn't said anything. She didn't want to divulge certain parts of Snape's narrative.

'Don't forget that we're still waiting to hear about your past,' said Harry. 'Every time you try to tell us we're interrupted.'

Eleni sighed, knowing that sooner or later she'd have to face the inevitable. 'Well perhaps tonight after detention.'

'We'll be waiting,' said Harry.

*******************

At 8.00pm sharp she knocked and entered Snape's classroom. He was at his desk, correcting papers.  

'Miss Devon,' he said, without looking up.

Eleni walked up to his desk and waited quietly while he finished correcting an essay. She winced when she saw the number of red slashes, he had inflicted on the poor hapless parchment.

'Now,' he said, when he had finished. 'Madam Pomfrey's supplies are somewhat depleted and as you will understand, this is because l have been elsewhere occupied.' He handed her a parchment with a list and opened his drawer and pulled out a thick, dusty book. 'Therefore during the following 5 nights you are to brew these potions. One a night. You'll find the list of ingredients in this book. Any questions?'

'No Sir.'

'Well then begin. I'll be in my office if you need anything.'

Normally such a task would have given Eleni a cold sweat but surprisingly she didn't feel at all challenged. If her mother had been a Potion's Master, then surely she must have inherited something from her. 

And her instincts were correct. The time flew past and before she knew it, Snape was beside her stirring and testing the mixture.

'Good,' he said. 'Now label the bottles and then pour the potion into them.' 

Eleni began to carefully label the bottles, aware that Snape was watching her.

'Professor Snape?' she asked.

'Yes Eleni.'

'Is it true that Draco's father is a death eater?'

Snape stepped towards her. 'Who told you that?'

'Well nobody, it's just something l heard.'

He regarded for a moment before answering. 'Yes, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater but l suggest that it's not something to be openly discussed.'

'So does he want me dead? I mean, if it was Draco who switched the potions, could his father have told him to…l mean, what would Draco have against me…' Her voice trailed off uncertain of what exactly she was trying to say. 'I don't know, l was just thinking, you know…'

And you've made an accurate assessment, thought Snape, as he looked at her. 

'Let's just say,' he said, 'that you shouldn't be wandering around Hogwarts on your own.' 

Eleni's bottom lip trembled at his words. 'So he does want me dead?'

'Perhaps, that's why you need to take care.' 

'Does that mean that Draco's father could be responsible for my parent's death?'

'Professor Dumbledore and l have considered that possibility but as yet there is no solid evidence. But l suggest you keep it to yourself. You wouldn't want to alert anyone of your suspicions, would you?'

'No, l suppose not.' 

'Well then finish up and I'll escort you back to your dormitory.'

His face had closed down and withdrawn. Eleni knew she'd get no further information.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'there's always tomorrow night.'


End file.
